


Coup de foudre à Bigfork

by AelShanks



Category: Ranya - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks
Summary: Anya Woods, directrice marketing de Woods & Toys, compagnie dirigée par son oncle, voit sa vie basculer le jour ou celui-ci lui pose un ultimatum : perdre sa place dans l'entreprise familiale où accepter une mutation de quelques semaines à Bigfork, un petit village perdu dans les forêts du Montana. Le choix est vite vu.À peine arrivée, celle-ci tombera, littéralement, sur Raven Reyes, garde forestière à ses heures perdues et insupportable - selon elle - petite fille de Mamie Sophie.---Voici une seconde fanfiction que je vous propose là pendant cette période Noël. Au programme : Anya fidèle à elle-même, Raven et son franc-parler bien connu de toutes et de tous, un peu de magie de Noël, quelques tours de patin à glace sur un lac gelé, une atelier de jouets presque magique, une tempête de neige et beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour.J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.Je vous souhaite une très belle lecture.Ael---Les personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série The100 et appartiennent donc à "The CW Television Network".
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, ranya - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. 1. Bienvenue à Bigfork

Ma tête tournée vers le hublot, je regarde défiler les nuages que l'on traverse aisément depuis près de quatre heures maintenant. Quatre heures que je me demande pourquoi je suis montée dans ce foutu avion. Enfin, je sais pourquoi, mais POURQUOI ?! J'aurais pu dire non ? Chercher un boulot ailleurs, j'en ai les compétences évidemment, alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tenu tête ? Peut-être parce que je tiens à l'héritage de mes parents, peut-être parce que je n'ai que ça.. Je soupire, me repassant la scène d'il y a quelques jours.

—

_54h plus tôt._

**"Tu n'as pas de coeur Anya ! Sincèrement, si tu ne changes pas, tu vas finir ta vie toute seule ! Même les chats ne voudront pas de toi."**

**"Et bien, c'est tant mieux, car je n'en veux pas non plus."** Je lui réponds froidement alors que je le vois faire les cents pas autour de son bureau.

**"Anya, tu es une belle femme, tu es forte et indépendante mais j'ai promis à vos parents de prendre soin de vous. J'ai déjà échoué avec Lexa, je n'ai pas envie que tu suives le même chemin."**

**"Je ne compte pas partir à l'autre bout du monde pour risquer ma vie pour un pays qui se fou royalement de nous !"** Je lui lance avec colère. Il sait que ma soeur me manque et que j'ai toujours été contre sa décision de s'engager dans l'armée. Avec le temps, dix ans maintenant, j'ai appris à m'y habituer, mais il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je m'inquiète pour elle.

**"Je ne parle pas de ça. Sérieusement, vous vous faites vieilles toutes les deux. Lexa a au moins l'excuse de son boulot pour n'avoir personne dans sa vie, mais toi ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui !"**

**"Écoute Gustus, ça ne m'intéresse pas et toi mieux que personne devrait savoir à quel point il est difficile de concilier MON boulot et une vie amoureuse."**

**"Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi Anya. J'ai été à ta place avant de prendre celle de ton père et je sais que ces années-là, ont été les plus solitaires qu'il soit. Et pourquoi ? Une carrière ? Et ne me fait pas le coup de "On fait ça pour les enfants !", je sais très bien qu'ils te dégoûtent au plus haut point."** S'exclame mon oncle avec impatience.

**"Ils ne me dégoûtent pas ! J'ai juste.. Beaucoup de mal avec eux.. On ne comprend même pas ce qu'ils racontent ! Puis ce n'est pas la question. C'est toi qui m'a placé là, qui m'a mise à la tête de tout le département marketing, qu'est ce que t'es en train de me dire ? Que tu regrettes ? Que je devrais simplement arrêter ? Pour quoi faire ? Trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie ? Wow. Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai une tête à prendre ce genre de décision ?! Tu me connais, sans doute mieux que personne. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, et je ne veux pas avoir le temps pour ça ! Les relations à l'eau de rose là, ça ne m'intéresse pas."**

**"Tu n'as pas envie d'un peu de compagnie ?!"** Me demande-t-il.

Qui n'en a pas envie ? Évidemment que passer ces soirées seules, se réveiller seule, manger seule, vivre seule, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux. Mais je me suis habituée à ce quotidien sans changement, je me suis habituée à faire de mon travail le centre de ma vie et rien ne me fera changer ça. Je ne pourrais jamais me donner à fond dans une relation, je le sais, je n'ai pas le temps, pas l'envie et je ne ressens aucun besoin à m'engager. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment compris où était le bonheur la dedans ? Devoir rendre des comptes sur ce que l'on ressent, mettre des mots, des étiquettes sur ses sentiments, ressentir de la jalousie, les disputes, les drames. Je soupire rien que d'y penser. Pourquoi s'engager ? Pourquoi ajouterais-je tout ça à ma vie déjà bien remplie. Pour de l'affection ? J'en rigolerai presque.

 **"J'ai mes amis pour ça."** Je finis par lui répondre, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur mon visage.

 **"Tes amis ? Anya, Charles de la comptabilité n'est pas ton ami. Il a juste trop peur de toi pour te le dire."** Son visage désolé ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je n'apprécie même pas ce Charles, même si je dois avouer qu'avoir partagé une bière avec lui et son équipe le mois dernier m'a légèrement sortie de ma routine. D'ailleurs j'ai été en retard sur mon projet à cause de ces enfantillages.

 **"Quelle mauviette."** Lui dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. **"Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à me dire comment gérer ma vie Gustus et comme Lexa, je prendrais mes propres décisions, quoi que tu en penses. Tu as beau être le PDG de l'entreprise de mes parents, on sait tous les deux que JE suis celle qui m'en occupe vraiment. Et ce n'est pas un reproche ! Au contraire, après leur mort, je sais que tu as tout fait pour t'occuper de nous, quitte à mettre ta carrière entre parenthèses, et je sais qu'un poste simplement décisionnaire était plus simple pour toi. Puis c'était le souhait de mon père. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré ta place, malgré ton pouvoir, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et de mes compétences. Sincèrement, sans moi, cette entreprise coulerait !"**

_Bravo Anya, condescendance +1._

Je le vois se figer à ses paroles et là où je pensais voir de la colère, je le vois finalement presque amusé.

 **"Quoi ?"** Je lui demande, sèchement.

**"C'est là que tu te trompes. Avant d'être ton patron, je suis ton oncle, je suis un membre de ta famille et même si tu n'es pas habituée aux effusions d'amour, sache que je vous aime comme mes propres filles toi et Lexa. Et je ne te laisserai pas finir ta vie, qui soit dit en passant, est devenue plus que superficielle, dans un bureau de Woods & Toys. Évidemment que tu es un élément important de l'entreprise mais si tu sortais un peu de ta tour d'ivoire, tu remarquerais que tes collègues, ce petit peuple, que tu sembles mépriser, travaille tout autant que toi ! Enfin, sans doute moins, je ne te mens pas, tu es un bourreau du travail. Mais ils bossent, ils se donnent à fond tous les jours. Et des gens compétents il y en a un paquet Anya ! Tu es spéciale c'est vrai et grâce à toi, l'entreprise connait un grand succès ces dernières années. Tu gères l'ensemble d'une main de fer et je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta carrière. Mais pour TOI oui. Et effectivement c'est ton oncle qui parle, pas ton patron, ce que je suis, je te le rappelle malgré tout."**

Je fulmine. Personne n'ose me parler comme ça à part lui et même si ce n'est pas la première fois, ça me sort de mes gonds, je le sens. Ma jambe commence à trembler, signe de mon énervement. Mais comme toujours, je ne montre pas d'autre faiblesse, mon masque de fer toujours ancré sur mon visage.

 **"Ok, patron."** Je lâche sarcastiquement. **"En avez-vous fini avec cette discussion ? J'aimerais retourner travailler, même si apparement, je suis remplaçable."**

 **"Anya... Ne réagis pas comme ça.. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi."** Il semble tellement plus concernée par ma vie que moi-même, s'en est affligeant.

 **"Est-ce que je peux retourner travailler ?"** Je lui demande à nouveau.

**"Non."**

**"Qu.. Quoi ? Comment ça non ?"**

**"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix."** Lance-t-il tout en allant s'assoir derrière son immense bureau en bois massif.

Si j'avais un coeur, je dirai que celui-ci s'accélère.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Tu ne vas pas me suspendre, ou pire me virer quand même ?!"** Je m'offusque.

 **"Non effectivement, je ne vais pas faire ça."** Me dit-il en ouvrant son tiroir et en me tendant une pochette en carton.

Je le regarde, étonnée avant de venir la saisir et de l'ouvrir.

 _"BIENVENUE À BIGFORK !"_ Sont les premiers mots que je peux lire sur cette sorte de dépliant publicitaire. Je lève le visage, plein d'incompréhension et je le vois soupirer, m'invitant d'un coup de tête à continuer l'exploration de cette pochette.

" _DÉPART AEROPORT INTERNATIONAL JOHN F. KENNEDY VENDREDI 27 NOVEMBRE 2020 - 5H03_

_ARRIVÉE AEROPORT INTERNATIONAL GLACIER PARK VENDREDI 27 NOVEMBRE 2020 - 14H12_

_NOM DU PASSAGE : Anya Woods."_

Tout se met en place rapidement.

 **"C'est quoi ce bordel ?!"** Je lui lance alors, jetant la pochette sur son bureau, laissant quelques documents se disperser.

**"Prends ça comme des vacances, ou une mutation. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir trop longtemps, je le sais, mais avec un peu de chance, je me dis que ça te fera du bien de changer d'air, de retrouver tes racines !"**

**"Mes racines ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce que je vais foutre là bas Gustus ?!"**

**"Tu connais l'histoire de notre famille, tu sais d'où l'on vient, mais est-ce que tu sais que ce sont nos arrières arrières grands parents qui ont fondé cette entreprise en 1890 ?"**

**"Oui, je le sais évidemment, tout Woods qui se respecte un minimum le sait. Woods & Toys, fondée en 1890 dans l'état de New York !"**

**"Et bien non, c'est la que tu te trompes."** Me dit-il. **"Le premier atelier de jouets de la compagnie fut créé en 1890 certes, mais à Bigfork et non ici. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils ont déposé leurs différents brevets sur New York. C'était une période assez compliquée, la guerre faisait rage et dans le fond c'était des gens simples, vrais dont le but premier était tout simplement d'apporter un peu de joie dans leur village adoré."**

**"Ok c'est bien beau tout ça et je te remercie pour ce cours d'histoire, mais encore une fois, qu'est ce que je vais foutre là bas Gustus ?!"**

**"Le premier atelier est encore actif. Il est évidemment à taille humaine comme tu peux t'en douter. Nous ne faisons aucun profit réel là bas, mais par respect des traditions et pour cette entreprise, ton père et moi n'avons jamais eu le coeur à le fermer. Au contraire, chaque année, nous le subventionnons pour qu'il reste actif. J'aimerais, ou plutôt, je veux, que tu t'y rendes, je veux que tu discutes avec les gens de la bas, que tu te rendes compte qu'il existe autre chose que la superficialité de ton environnement."**

**"Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller la bas !"** Je lui lance, commençant à perdre mon sang froid.

 **"Si je le peux. Voici une mutation officielle."** Il me tend une poignée de documents. " **Si tu refuses, la porte est par là."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me rends afin compte, que oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Je serre les dents, essayant de prendre sur moi.

**"Combien de temps. Je pars combien de temps ?"**

**"Deux semaines devraient suffire."** Lance-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Calme toi Anya, calme toi.

**"Très bien. À dans deux semaines alors."**

J'attrape la pochette, mon billet d'avion, ce nouveau contrat et je me retourne pour partir.

**"Qui sait. Peut-être que tu y resteras plus longtemps, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive. Ton contrat n'a pas de date de fin."**

Je rage, mais ne montre rien. Enfin si, la porte que je claque violemment derrière moi le montre. Gustus à beau avoir pris la place de mon père, dans cette société, comme dans notre famille, à ce moment là, la seule envie qui me passe est celle d'écraser sa gorge entre mes doigts. 

_AAAAARG. Fait chier !_

—

J'ai fini par rentrer chez moi ce jour là, dans mon bel appartement au dessus de Central Park. Bien évidemment, mon départ, deux jours après, étant bien programmé et il me fut interdit de reposer les pieds au siège d'ici là.

Ces 48h furent longues, tellement looooongues.

—

_40h plus tôt._

Il est deux heures du matin par là et je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. J'ai fini par me faire une tisane espérant que celle-ci m'apaise, mais non. Je suis là, face à la grande baie vitrée de mon appartement, observant la nuit noire posée sur le parc devant moi. Quelques lumières par ci par là, rappellent que celui-ci n'est jamais vraiment endormi, tout comme cette ville d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé New York. Enfin il faut dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment visité New York. Et pourtant, j'y ai grandi, j'y ai fait mes études de commerce et management, j'y ai eu mon premier job en tant que stagiaire, évidemment dans l'entreprise de mes parents. Puis j'ai évolué et ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais 21 ans. Cette période a été difficile, je dois l'avouer, surtout lorsque Lexa a décidé de partir, comblant sa peine comme elle pouvait. Je me suis retrouvée seule, mon oncle me prenant sous son aile. La place de PDG lui ai revenu de droit et de mon côté j'ai simplement continué ma carrière, ne laissant aucune place aux sentiments. En même temps, pourquoi faire ? Et puis j'ai même arrêté d'avoir des relations d'un soir, n'ayant plus le temps ni la tête à ça.

Je me perds une dernière fois dans mes songes quand j'entends mon téléphone vibrer. Je l'allume.

**Lexa - > Anya : ** _"Hey An', tu dors ?"_

 **Anya - > Lexa : ** _"Non."_

Trente secondes plus tard, je le sens vibrer davantage et je décroche.

**_"Pourquoi ma grande soeur ne dort pas à... 2h du matin ?"_ **

**"Soucis au boulot."**

_**"An.. Ton job va t'achever."** _

**"Oh, t'y mets pas toi aussi tu veux bien."**

_**"C'est à dire ? Explique-moi."** _

**"Gustus m'envoie à Bigfork pendant deux semaines pour apparement prendre du recul sur ma vie, retrouver mes racines blablabla."**

_**"J'aime bien Bigfork, j'y ai de jolis souvenirs."** _

**"Comment ça ?"**

**_"Ben tu te souviens pas ? On était jeunes c'est vrai mais papa et maman nous y avaient amené ! Cet endroit et magique, puis.. J'y ai vraiment de beaux souvenirs."_ **

**"Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?"** Je m'étonne alors.

**_"Je crois que tu avais été malade et que tu avais passé la plupart des vacances au lit, avec une grosse fièvre. Et c'est dommage.. Les gens là bas.. Sont supers."_ **

Je tic à la voix de ma soeur, s'étant légèrement adoucie. Elle semble être attachée à ce village, peut-être que ça ne sera pas si terrible.

**"Si tu le dis. Je le verrai bien, de toute façon je pars dans deux jours."**

**_"Dans deux jours ?! Wow Gustus a pas fait les choses à moitié."_ **

**"Effectivement."** Je marque une pause. **"Mais toi alors, comment tu vas ? Rien de spécial à signaler ? Pas de terroriste arrêté, pas de nouveau puits de pétrole découvert ?"** Je lance amusée.

**_"Anya.. Je sais que tu as un problème avec l'armée mais on est pas toujours là pour ça. On aide les gens tu sais.. Vraiment."_ **

**"Ouaip. Si tu le dis. M'enfin, du coup, tout va bien ?"**

**_"Tout va bien, je voulais justement t'appeler pour une nouvelle qui va te faire plaisir."_ **

**"Ah ?"**

**_"Je rentre dans trois mois."_ **

**"QUOI ? Sérieusement ? Pour combien de temps ?"**

_**"Je rentre Anya. Définitivement."** _

J'en lâcherai presque mon téléphone. Un silence de plomb m'encercle et je ressens une vieille sensation que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis bien longtemps, là tout au fond de ma poitrine, cachée entre les os de ma cage thoracique. Je m'apaise, pour la première fois en dix ans; je souffle.

 **"Tu es sûre ?"** Je lui demande pour confirmer.

 ** _"Sûre. J'ai vu assez d'atrocités pour toute une vie."_** Et sa voix s'affaiblie d'un coup.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'a vécu ma soeur là bas, au front, mais je sais que ces derniers mois ont été plus difficiles pour elle, je l'ai senti se perdre, mais comme un deal entre nous, je ne lui ai jamais demandé plus.

**"Merci.."**

_**"De ?"**_ Me demande-t-elle.

**"De rentrer enfin à la maison."**

—-

Nous avons continué à discuter pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne doive repartir pour une mission de reconnaissance. Dans trois mois Lexa revient. Enfin.

Et c'est finalement avec un léger sourire que je continue à regarder à travers ce foutu hublot avant de m'endormir sur mon siège.

Quelques heures après, je suis réveillée par quelques paroles annonçant notre descente. Je fixe alors l'extérieur, observant rapidement ce grand manteau blanc que je vois à perte de vue. Évidemment, il neige par ici. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser. Je connais la neige de New York, mais je connais surtout la boue des lendemains. Je dois avouer que le paysage en dessous de moi et bien plus beau que celui de la grande ville, mais je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir me peler le cul ici.

L'arrivée sur la piste se fait finalement en douceur. Je suis étonnée de la taille de l'aéroport qui est bien plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé pour une région pareil. J'attrape ma valise et me dirige donc vers l'entrée du bâtiment ou rapidement je vois mon nom sur une pancarte écrit au feutre. _"ANYA WOODS."_ Devant moi un homme bien impressionnant. Il est grand, métis, le crâne rasé et semble bien musclé sous cette tonne de vêtements chauds. Moi de mon côté, comme prévu, je meurs de froid, n'ayant pas prévu le coup. Je m'approche de lui et il me sourit.

**"M'dame Woods ?"**

**"Bo.. Boonjour."** Je lui lance, mes dents claquant à cause de cette maudite température.

 **"J'suis Lincoln, on m'a chargé d'vous amené jusqu'au village."** Me dit-il.

Je l'observe encore, au moins Gustus a prévu un homme de main ? Il semble pourtant assez.. simple ? Pas de costume, pas d'oreillette, au contraire, sa grosse veste à carreaux rouges et blancs, lui donne un air de bucheron. Je finis par acquiescer et il prend alors ma valise tout en m'escortant jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport. Je lève un sourcil quand je me rends compte qu'il n'y a quasiment que des pickups garés. Sûrement une des conséquences de vivre dans un endroit souvent enneigé.

**"V'la, allez y montez."**

Il pose ma valise à l'arrière de son vieux Ford F100 et je monte à l'avant, priant pour que mes affaires ne soient pas baladées de droite à gauche pendant le voyage. Je pose mes yeux sur l'habitacle, qui sincèrement n'est pas des plus propre. Il y a de la poussière et des miettes un peu partout et une boite de donuts vides trône sur le tableau de bord. Je m'attache, n'osant toucher à rien et il monte enfin.

 **"Désolée pour l'bordel, on m'a dit c'matin de v'nir vous chercher et je sors à peine du boulot."** Me dit-il, me rendant compte enfin de son accent particulier. Les conséquences de vivre au fin fond des États-Unis.

 **"Pas de problème. Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement monsieur .. ? "** Je lui réponds alors tout en lui demandant son nom.

 **"Whittle. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lincoln, vous d'vez m'appeler Lincoln."** Dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

**"Très bien, merci Lincoln, alors."**

**"Pas d'problème m'dame, c'est un p'tit village vous savez, on s'entraide comme un peu."**

**"Vous n'êtes donc pas chauffeur ?"** Je lui réponds, un sourcil arqué, sous le ton d'une légère plaisanterie.

**"Oh nooon, je suis bûcheron ! Je travaille pour votre entreprise d'ailleurs."**

Je souris intérieurement, j'ai tapé dans le mille apparement. Un bûcheron me servant de taxi, ceci annonce la couleur.

 **"Vous travaillez pour Woods & toys ?" **Je lui demande.

**"Oui, enfin, pour vous, pour vous.. Mon entreprise vous fournie l'bois quoi. On à d'autres partenaires, mais Woodies est quand même le plus important."**

**"Woodies ?"** Je m'exclame, étonnée que l'on puisse nommer ainsi la compagnie.

**"Oui c'le nom qu'on donne à l'atelier par ici !"**

**"Hm, je vois."**

Je finis par me caler dans le siège, regardant le paysage défiler devant nous. Des montagnes, des forêts et de la neige à perte de vue.

Je frisonne un moment et je vois Lincoln monter le chauffage. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et croise les bras pour me réchauffer davantage. Une heure de route plus tard nous arrivons enfin aux abords de la ville. Rapidement je me rends compte, que j'ai en face de moi, un décors de carte postale de Noël. La neige décore les rues bien sûr et recouvre chaque toit de chaque maison. Mais ce n'est pas ça, non, ni les décorations festives qui ornent chaque bâtiments. Non, c'est un mélange de tout ça, associé à la taille de ce village ridiculement petit dont les habitations sont toutes faites en bois. De vrais petits chalets de montagne. Mon oncle voulait me confronter aux traditions, et bien me voilà bien loin de mes tours de verre et de béton que je côtoie au quotidien.

Nous traversons la ville, presque au pas, ce qui me laisse le temps d'observer l'environnement dans lequel je vais passer les deux prochaines semaines. Je note une épicerie, un bar et un magasin de souvenir. Je peux y lire Woodies sur l'enseigne ce qui me fait automatiquement froncer les sourcils. Nous continuons notre chemin, puis remontons juste au dessus du village sur un plaine me permettant de voir l'ensemble du paysage. C'est apparemment une ville côtière bordée par le lac Flathead. Je ne peux pas mentir, c'est somptueux par ici.

La voiture s'arrête alors et me sort de ma contemplation.

**''Nous v'la arrivés M'dame. J'sors vos affaires et j'retourne à la ville moi.''**

**''Merci Lincoln.''**

Je descends alors du pick-up et récupère ma valise qui est toujours entière. Rapidement j'entends une porte claquer derrière nous. Je me retourne et mes yeux m'en tombent. Comment j'ai pu rater ça en arrivant.

Devant moi un chalet immense, décoré d'une multitude de guirlandes, sur deux étages et très bien entretenue. Puis mes yeux de posent sur tout autre chose, sur cette grand-mère, de 80 ans peut-être, arrivant à pas de course dans notre direction. Et bien ils sont en forme par ici dit donc. Elle s'avance encore, un peu trop à mon goût. Wow vraiment trop à mon goût lorsque je vois ses petits bras entourer ma taille. Sans bouger je regarde ce petit bout de dame, d'1m50 peut être, de long comme de large je dois dire, me serrer dans ses bras.

**''Oh Anya, ma petite Anya, ça me fait si plaisir de te voir. Que tu as grandi. Comment tu vas ? Comment va ton oncle ?''**

Elle se recule et j'hausse alors un sourcil devant cette grand-mère qui semble clairement me connaître. Mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas.

 **''Il va bien mais, excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ?"** Je lui demande alors toute penaude.

 **''Comment ça qui je suis ?''** Ses petits bras se tendent alors vers mon visage pour venir saisir mes deux joues dans un pincement doux, presque maternel. **''Je suis mamie Sophie évidemment !''**

Je la fixe mais non toujours rien.

 **''Bon c'pas que, mais j'ai des choses à faire moi. J'vous laisse entre de bonnes mains M'dame, ne vous inquiétez pas !''** S'exclame alors l'homme derrière moi avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, la démarrer et repartir en direction du village.

Je reste hébétée par toute cette situation quand je me sens attirée vers l'avant.

 **''Aller, entrons, il ne manquerait pas que tu attrapes fois, comme la fois dernière.''** Me lance alors la vieille dame.

Je la suis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et entre alors dans ce sublime édifice. De suite, je sens la chaleur m'entourer.

**''Enlève tes chaussures ma chérie, je vais te chercher des chaussons. Raven ne m'en voudra pas de lui en emprunter.''**

Je l'écoute même si je ne comprends pas tout. Je défais donc mes bottes lorsque je la vois revenir, encore une fois d'un pas très rapide pour son âge, des pantoufles à la main.

 **''J'espère que vous faites la même taille.''** Me dit-elle en les posant devant moi.

Elle se redresse alors et j'entends tout son dos craquer. **''Ouille Ouille Ouille, mon grand.''** S'exprime-t-elle en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se masser le dos. J'aimerais l'aider mais la voici déjà repartie vers ce qui semble être la porte de la cuisine, le frigo que j'aperçois à travers l'embrasure de la porte, en est un indice.

Et je reste plantée la, dans l'entrée ne sachant pas quoi faire si ce n'est mettre ces chaussons duveteux appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée ne m'enchante pas je dois dire, j'espère que son hygiène plantaire est irréprochable. Raven à t-elle dit ? Qui porte un nom pareil ? Son mari ? Sa fille ? J'ausculte ces fameuses pantoufles - elles ont l'air clean - et finis par les enfiler. On y est bien dedans, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Je laisse ma valise en l'entrée, ses roues sont couvertes de neige et m'avance vers la cuisine, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ouvre et je la vois alors s'activer de droite à gauche dans cette belle cuisine faite de bois et de marbre.

 **''Excusez-moi madame, mais vous semblez me connaître alors que ce n'est pas mon cas..''** J'ose, tout en restant à ma place pour l'observer.

 **''Oh si tu me connais ma grande. Je me suis occupée de toi et de ta petite soeur pendant des années, avant que tes parents de partent pour la grande ville. De braves gens, vraiment. Lorsque j'ai appris pour leur décès... Alala quelle triste nouvelle.''** Dit-elle tout en continuant de courir partout dans la cuisine. **''Mais l'heure n'est pas aux pleures. Donc oui ma petite Anya, je t'ai presque élevée. Tout comme j'ai presque élevée ton père et ton oncle. De vraies têtes brûlées ces deux la.''**

**''Mon père vous dites ?''**

**''Oui et ton oncle.''**

Cela fait beaucoup d'informations que je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas, pas comprendre.

**''Excusez moi madame mais..''**

**''Appelle moi mamie Sophie veux-tu.''**

**''Euh, très bien.''** Elle me prend de cours. **''Madame Sophie..''**

**''Non mamie Sophie.''**

C'est qu'elle insiste en plus la petite vieille là.

**''Oui si vous voulez. Donc si je comprends bien, mon père a grandi.. Ici ?''**

**''Oui, toute ta famille. Et toi également, jusqu'à tes six ans me semble-t-il. Puis vous nous avez tous abandonné, quel bande de petits ingrats ceux la !''** Elle se plaint mais je ne décèle aucune once de rancoeur, bien au contraire. Cette personne semble avoir connu et aimé ma famille avec beaucoup.. d'ardeur.

 **''Je ne me souviens pas.''** Je lui dis alors qu'elle se retourne tout en se rapprochant de moi, un sourire fin sur le visage.

 **''Tes souvenirs sont là, Anya, bien cachés mais toujours là.''** Me dit-elle en pointant son doigt tout ridé sur mon front.

Je la regarde faire sans un mot lorsqu'un frisson me traverse. Je regarde mon jean qui est trempé à son extrémité, comme une bonne partie de mes habits d'ailleurs.

**''Ma pauvrette, tiens, bois ça, et suis moi.''**

Elle me tend une toute petite tasse à café. Je lui fais confiance, cela semble chaud et sucré. Je le porte à mes lèvres et fronce alors les sourcils.

 **''Café et Cognac. Rien de mieux pour affronter le froid.''** M'annonce-t-elle alors tout en continuant à me fixer.

Il est à peine 15h30, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure pour un Cognac mais son regard insistant me fait presque peur. Pourtant cette dame est l'archétype même de la grand-mère adorable et mignonne avec ses frisottis blancs et son tablier de cuisine. Mais son regard azur arrive à percer ma carapace depuis mon arrivée. Je porte donc le breuvage à mes lèvres et décide de le boire cul sec. Grave erreur. Le liquide me brûle la gorge en quelques secondes et ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur, non, clairement nous avons la un Cognac aromatisé au café et non l'inverse. Je laisse échapper un long soupire et observe alors madame ou mamie Sophie, c'est pareil, me passer devant.

**''Aller viens maintenant.''**

Je pose la tasse sur la table devant moi et la suis alors jusqu'aux escaliers. J'attrape ma valise à bout de bras et me décide à monter. Les grincements du parquet m'indique que celui-ci est en bois véritable mais surtout ancien. Il aurait sans doute besoin d'être entretenu ou ajusté. Nous arrivons rapidement à l'étage. Un couloir, plusieurs pièces dont une devant laquelle nous nous arrêtons.

 **''Ici, ce sera ta chambre.''** M'indique t-elle du doigt. **''Et en face, celle de Raven. La mienne est en bas, je suis trop vieille pour monter tous ces escaliers tous les jours. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. Raven à la sienne donc tu seras la seule à t'en servir. Tu peux y déposer tes affaires si tu le souhaites.''**

J'acquiesce et elle se tourne pour redescendre par les escaliers et je reste la. Encore une fois en essayant d'enregistrer toutes les informations. Raven n'est définitivement pas son mari, donc je penserai pour sa fille. Hm, après tout ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, je ne vais sûrement pas souvent les croiser. Je me décide enfin à entrer dans ce qui sera ma chambre pour les prochains jours. Elle est assez grande et confortable. Il y a même une cheminée en face du lit.

Je pose enfin ma valise à côté de mon lit et me décide à enlever mes vêtements mouillés. Je les étends sur la chaise près du mur et viens ensuite m'emmitoufler dans un gros pull en laine et dans un second jean. Je n'ai pris que ça comme pantalon : des jeans et des pantalons à pince. Rien pour vraiment affronter le froid et la neige. Je verrai demain en ville si je peux remédier à ça.

Une fois bien couverte je redescends au rez-de-chaussée. La vieille dame semble s'être assoupie sur son gros fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée crépitante. En même temps à courir partout ainsi..

Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire je dois l'avouer et les dix heures de transport que je viens de me taper ne me donnent clairement pas envie de rester assise une minute de plus. Je me décide donc par sortir. Visiter les environs me fera sans doute du bien.

J'enfile mes chaussures, ew la sensation d'humidité n'est pas celle que je préfère mais tant pis. Quelques pas, j'ouvre la porte et me voilà dehors. Ok je regrette ce choix, mais fière comme je suis, ce n'est clairement pas un peu de neige qui va m'empêcher une belle balade.

Je suis donc le chemin emprunté plus tôt par Lincoln. Je descends doucement la colline jusqu'à arriver à une intersection. La ville, ou le lac. Le choix est vite fait, j'ai déjà vu la ville. Je tourne donc à droite et continue ma marche pendant peut être un demi kilomètre. Le chemin s'arrête alors devant un petit bosquet. J'aperçois l'étendue d'eau gelée à travers les arbres et me décide donc à traverser ce lieu.

J'évite de râler aux premières ronces que je me prends dans les pieds, ni lorsque cette foutue branche vient s'éclater sur ma joue. Je soupire et continue mon avancé. L'odeur du bois mouillé est plaisante et m'est familière étrangement. Après tout il paraît que je suis déjà venue ici. J'enfonce une nouvelle fois mon pied dans cette neige et une nouvelle fois celui ci s'agrippe à quelques ronces. _Non mais c'est pas vrai putain !_ Je tire dessus, je tire encore et cette foutue liane casse, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et ainsi atterrir sur les fesses. Par chance cette fois ci rien ne se cache sous ce manteau blanc. J'arrive à me lever, même si j'avoue avoir eu du mal, la neige alourdissant les gestes, tout comme la double épaisseur de vêtements que je me suis foutu sur le dos. Je finis enfin par sortir de là et par trouver un passage fait de terre menant plus facilement au lac. Je pose enfin le pied sur un sol dur quand un bruit devant moi me surprend. Je lève le regard vers le bois et observe alors un magnifique animal. Un cerf me semble-t-il. Celui-ci est majestueux, pleins de grâce, ce tenant là, la tête haute. D'un coup celle-ci se tourne, appelé par un bruit ne venant pas de moi. Je suis son regard et tombe sur un fusil tenu par une personne camouflée d'une sorte de combinaison militaire.

Super, à quelques mètres de moi se tient un chasseur prêt à tuer cette pauvre bête. Pas que je sois écolo ou pro vegan ou autre mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de voir cet animal s'effondrer. Je m'approche alors vers cette silhouette, faisant attention de ne pas provoquer un coup de fusil en ma direction et finis par me placer dernière lui. Qu'est ce qu'il est ridicule avec sa capuche kaki recouverte d'herbes en tout genre.

Je racle ma gorge et chuchote alors.

**''Excusez-moi.''**

Il se raidit mais ne se retourne pas.

**''Excusez-moi. Pourriez vous éviter s'il vous plaît de tuer cette pauvre bête. Je pense qu'il y a assez à manger dans les grandes surfaces.''**

_Bravo Anya, c'est un super argument pour un chausseur ça._

Mais l'homme ne fait pas un geste de retrait au contraire. Un mouvement et je l'entends charger son armée.

 **''Hey !''** Je m'exclame tout en venant poser ma main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

Et ça la que je perds pieds. Littéralement. En quelques secondes je suis balayée par un bras puissant attrapant mon poignet et me tirant vers le sol. Sans grand équilibre, je fonce alors droit dans la neige et me retrouve plaquée sur le dos, une main gantée sur le haut de l'estomac d'empêchant de bouger.

L'homme à capuche se redresse alors afin d'analyser sa proie tout en me tenant fermement.

 **''Lâchez moi !"** Je lui ordonne alors.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'hurler à nouveau qu'il retire sa capuche tout en venant passer son bras tenant son fusil au dessus de son nez rougir par le froid. Il se frotte un peu le visage avant de le tourner en ma direction.

Je reste sans voix. Devant moi, ce n'est pas une homme mais une femme aux yeux chocolat, brune, au visage fin, à la couleur de peau légèrement tannée qui me regarde les sourcils froncés. Elle me dévisage du pied à la tête et je vois alors la commissure de ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement.

 **''Une citadine vient de me faire perdre mon cerf, j'y crois pas.''** Dit-elle tout en me relâchant enfin et en se relevant sur ses deux jambes, difficilement. Surement dû à la neige. **''Quand je vais raconter ça à Clarke, elle va se foutre de ma gueule pendant au moins deux saisons.''**

Elle s'époussette et j'en profite alors pour me relever à mon tours.

 **''Et bien c'est tant mieux, j'espère que cet animal va pouvoir rejoindre sa famille''** Je sors ça de nul part. _C'est bien Anya met toi les locaux à dos dès les premières heures._

 **''J'vous avoue que j'm'en fou un peu de sa famille pour le coup. Et je vois vraiment pas ce qu'une fille dans vot' genre viens faire ici.''** S'exclame-t-elle ce même regard moqueur tourné vers moi.

**''Pardon ? Une fille dans mon genre ?''**

**''Ouais une pouffe des villes quoi. Ça s'voit que vous êtes pas d'ici. Sérieusement qui va en forêt en jean et en bottines ?''** Elle se met à rire franchement.

**''Vous êtes sérieuse ? Mais vous avez quel âge pour vous moquer des gens comment ça ?''**

**''Y à pas d'âge pour d'la taquinerie. Puis vous m'avez fait perdre mon cerf, je vais devoir revenir cette nuit à cause de vous.''**

**''Personne vous y oblige hein.''**

**''Mes principes m'y oblige. Je vais pas laissé Pickels tout seul dans cet état.''**

**''Pickels ?''** J'ose lui demander.

**''Le cerf que vous venez de faire fuir.''**

**''Vous donnez un nom aux animaux que vous allez tuer ?! Mais c'est barbare''** Je m'exclame presque outrée..

 **''Le tuer ?''** Et elle se met à rire encore plus fort. **''Je ne vais pas tuer Pickels, je vais le soigner.''** Elle fouille alors dans la poche de sa veste de chasse et me tends une sorte de badge.

_''Garde Forestier.''_

**''Je ne comprends pas.''** Je lâche à voix haute.

**''Beeen je m'occupe des animaux malades principalement. Pickels à une tumeur à la pâte, je devais l'endormir pour en extraire un échantillon. Mais maintenant il s'est enfuit. Je le traque depuis ce matin d'ailleurs. Dire que j'ai pris un jour de congé pour ça.''**

Je l'écoute parler encore et encore et la seule chose que je retiens c'est que je me sens bien con de cette situation. Mais ma fierté prend le dessus une nouvelle fois.

 **''Pourquoi vous vous baladez avec une arme alors ?! Je vous ai vu, vous alliez lui tirer dessus !''** Je lance alors en lui tendant son badge.

**''C'est une carabine améliorée pour être hypodermique. Je ne tire que des tranquillisants avec ça.''**

Je soupire. _Bravo Anya. Continue._

**''Bref, c'est pas de ma faute si votre foutue bestiole s'est barrée, vous aviez qu'à le préciser avant.''**

Et elle éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. En même temps mes propos son absurdes je le vois bien mais cette fille me sort par les yeux. Et ça ne s'arrange pas.

 **''Très bien, ce n'est pas de vot' faute alors. Écoutez, dans tous les cas vous ne devriez pas être là. La nuit va tomber d'ici une demi-heure même pas. Et c'est clairement pas un endroit pour vous.''** Me dit-elle d'un sourire condescendant.

Je peste. Habituellement je l'aurais défié mais la je me sens juste très con. Je serre les poings et me retourne pour sortir de ce maudit bois. Je fais un pas et me retrouve à nouveau coincée dans une putain de fougère.

 **''NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !''** J'hurle alors que mon pied ne veut à nouveau pas se dégager. _Vas y continue de lui prouver que tu n'es qu'une pouffe des villes comme elle dit !_

Je tire encore, et bien sûr, vu que je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs, la ronce casse et encore une fois je me retrouve projetée en arrière. Mais cette fois-ci pas de chute non, juste deux bras venant se placer sous les miens et un chaleur contre mon dos.

**''Ben alors faut faire attention ou on met les pieds.''**

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pester une nouvelle fois. Elle m'aide à me redresser alors que JE NE LUI AI RIEN DEMANDÉ soyons claires, et je me remets en route faisant bien attention à où je mets mais foutue pieds.

Je ne me retourne pas et arrive enfin sur ce chemin de terre salvateur. Quelques mètres de plus et me voilà enfin sur ce béton familier que j'aime tant. Je remonte alors la route jusqu'au chalet, j'ai vécu assez d'aventures pour la journée.

Rapidement arrivée, j'entre et défait à nouveau mes chaussures. Je pose ma veste sur le porte mentaux cloué au mur et enfile la paire de chausson qui m'attends la.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au fauteuil et la grand mère n'a pas bougé d'un pet. La seule différence que je note ce sont ses ronflements qui font quasi trembler les murs. À ce moment là je me dis que je suis heureuse de ne pas dormir sur le même palier qu'elle.

Je profite de son sommeil pour monter à nouveau à l'étage. Un pied sur l'escalier et celui ci grince.

**''QUI VA LA ? Raven c'est toi ma chérie ?!''**

La vieille femme sursaute et je me recule alors pour la rassurer

**''Ce n'est que moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais mettre un autre jean et je redescends.''**

**''Oh Anya, tu as été faire un tour ? Un jean ? Ne dit pas de bêtise ce n'est pas une tenue pour la montagne.''**

Je la vois alors se lever de son fauteuil.

 **''Ouille ouille ouille''** Répète-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers une porte plus loin après le salon que je n'avais pas vu. Quelques minutes passent et elle revient vers moi un jogging molletonné et un pantalon de ski à la main. **''Enfile ça, c'est bien mieux.''** Me dit-elle avant de retourner s'assoir.

Je la remercie d'un franc hochement de tête avant de vite retourner à ma chambre. Je ne perds pas une minute et retire mon jean. Erf même ma culotte est trempée. Foutue ronce, foutue garde forestière. Je la retire, la change avant de regarder le jogging devant moi. Je le saisis et encore une fois je n'ai aucune certitude de la propriété de ce vêtement. Par instinct je le renifle. Ça sent la lessive. _Merci mon Dieu._ Je l'enfile rapidement et redescends rejoindre madame Sophie.

Celle-ci a disparu du salon mais j'entends le bruit de quelques casseroles à la cuisine. J'entre.

**''Anya ma chérie, tu aimes le thé ? J'ai quelques feuilles de menthe séchées et du miel de la famille Richmond. Ça te réchauffera.''**

**''Oui, oui, j'aime le thé.''** Je lui réponds juste.

**''Et bien va t'assoir au Salon, je te ramène une tasse.''**

Je ne sais jamais si cette femme m'apprécie ou me gronde. Ou les deux à la fois. Je me retourne donc et vais m'assoir sur le long canapé adjacent à son fauteuil et dos à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y a pas de TV ici, simplement la cheminée à regarder. Et je me sens alors bercée par le craquement du bois brûlant sous mes yeux.

La grand mère revient et me pose alors la tasse sur la table basse devant mes genoux. Je la récupère et le chaud de la céramique me fait déjà un bien fou. Par réflexe je sens à nouveau mon breuvage. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir un nouveau Cognac dans ma gorge. Ça sent bon, la boisson est sûre. Je la porte à mes lèvres et rapidement le liquide doux et sucrée se repend dans mon estomac, me réchauffant en un clin d'oeil. Tout à coup la porte claque. Nous sursautons toutes les deux et je me retourne alors pour observer la silhouette dans l'entrée. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. _Putain c'est une blague._

 **''Hey mamie ! Tu devineras jamais c'qui m'est arrivé !''** Dit-elle tout en venant retirer sa chaussure droite à l'aide de son pied gauche. **''Une fille a débarqué alors que j'avais Pickels en ligne de tir ! J'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir. Une semaiiiine que je lui cours après en tout !"** Elle retire sa deuxième chaussure puis sa veste qu'elle vient pendre près de la mienne sans y prêter attention. **''Mais Franchement j'ai bien rigolé ! Tu l'aurais vu se prendre les pieds dans la neige.''** Continue-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Elle se retourne enfin et sans me remarquer se dirige vers la cuisine.

Je la regarde faire et je remarque rapidement qu'elle boîte. Sa jambe droite semble avoir un problème. Mes yeux se perdent aussi rapidement sur ses fesses bien arrondies, mais ça c'est une information que je mets de côté. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à nouveau et elle se dirige vers nous tasse en main.

 **''Sincèrement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris aut...''** Et elle se fige alors qu'un sourire en coin apparait sur mon visage.

Je me redresse et son regard passe de sa grand-mère, du coup si j'ai bien compris, à moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait être gênée par la situation, celle-ci se met a rire à nouveau tout en me pointant du doigt.

 **''Raven, petite peste.''** Intervient alors la vieille dame tout en se rapprochant d'elle. ' **'Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se présente aux invités !''** Lui dit-elle en attrapant son oreille et à la tirant jusqu'au salon.

 **''Aaaiiie aiiie abuelita ça fait mal ! Arreteuh !''** et rapidement elle arrive devant moi.

Elle passe alors la main sur son oreille tout en lançant des regards noirs mais pleins d'amour à la vieille dame devant nous. Enfin elle daigne me regarder.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure avec tout son accoutrement mais maintenant, une fois habillée normalement et le visage à la lumière, cette fille est magnifique. Insupportable mais magnifique. Je chasse rapidement cette pensée quand je vois une nouvelle fois son sourire moqueur apparaître.

Elle me tend alors la main.

**''Bonjour madame la pouffe des villes..''**

**''Raven !''** Râle sa grand mère en lui mettant un coup de journal derrière la tête.

 **''Ok ça va, ça va !''** Elle racle sa gorge et replonge son regard dans le mien. **''Bonjour, je suis Raven Reyes, la petite fille adoptive de mamie Sophie. Enchantée.''** S'exclame-t-elle tout sourire.

J'hausse un sourcil et reprends ma posture habituelle de femme d'affaire.

**''Bonjour mademoiselle Reyes, je suis Anya Woods, directrice marketing de Woods & toys.''**

Et je lui saisis alors la main. Bien trop concentrée sur cette sensation, cette décharge me prenant tout l'avant bras, je ne me rends pas compte que son sourire à disparu.

**''Woods & Toys, comme Woods & Toys ?"**

Je lève la tête et elle récupère sa main. Oh, voilà, ma présentation à fait son p'tit effet.

 **''Et que vient faire la directrice Marketing de Woodies ici ! C'est clairement pas un endroit pour vous !''** Ajoute-t-elle, ce même sourire mutin revenant sur son visage.

Ok cette fille m'inssupporte vraiment.

 **''Elle est ici pour un mois, elle va travailler à l'atelier. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs l'accompagner lundi matin.''** S'exprime alors madame Sophie.

 **''Pas pour un mois, pour deux semaines seulement.''** Je lui réponds tendrement.

 **''Ah non, ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Gustus.''** Me dit-elle alors que mes sourcils commencent à se froncer.

 **''Comment ça ?''** je lui demande. Je la vois partir vers le buffet en bois face à la table à manger et revenir avec une petite enveloppe. Elle me la tend tandis que Raven s'installe sur le canapé pour siroter sa boisson.

Je pose mes yeux sur le petit bout de papier entre mes doigts.

_Ma chère Sophie,_

_Tu vas bientôt recevoir la visite de ma nièce, Anya. Je te l'envoie pour que tu en prennes grand soin. Tu verras c'est une fille charmante sois sa carapace dorée. N'hésite pas à la malmener un peu à ta façon, je suis sûre que ça je lui fera pas de mal._

_Je te la confie pour un mois. Faites la travailler à l'atelier. Si elle râle, rappelle lui qu'un départ anticipé lui coûterait son poste de directrice marketing._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Ton éternel fiston préféré, Gustus._

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Le salaud. Le putain de salaud ! Comment ose-t-il ? Je froisse la lettre entre mes doigts avant de la jeter sur la table du salon.

 **''Excusez-moi''** Je leur dis froidement avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. J'enfile mes chaussures et sors alors du chalet. J'en fait le tour et me poste là, devant cette vue magique donnant sur la ville et le lac.

**''AAAAAAAAAAAARG JE VAIS TE TUER SALE MENTEUR ! SALE AAAAAAAAAAAARG.''**

J'hurle à plein poumons avant de venir fixer l'horizon pour me calmer. Comment a-t-il pu m'envoyer dans ce trou paumé pour un mois ?! Un putain de mois. _Souffle Anya, souffle._ Je croise mes bras pour me réchauffer, parce que oui je suis sortie sur un coup de tête, et ici sortir demande un attirail d'inuit si on ne veut pas mourir de froid ! 

D'un coup une sensation de chaleur m'envahie, quand je sens une grosse veste se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne, ce n'est que la garde forestière, un sourire paisible sur le visage qui vient peut être de me sauver d'une mort par congélation.

 **''Vous devriez rentrer avant que votre pantalon ne prenne l'humidité.''** me dit-elle alors en haussant un sourcil joueur.

Je baissé le regard sur mon jogging et effectivement, le bas est déjà en train d'être mouillé. Sérieusement ? C'est le troisième pantalon que je vais devoir changer en deux heures.

 **''Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils.''** Je finis par lui répondre froidement, encore cette fierté comme seul moyen de réponse. 

**''Ohoh très bien. Et bien, je vous souhaite alors une belle fin de soirée. Sachez que nous avons un docteur au village qui pourra soigner votre grippe demain.''**

Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui répondre et entends alors ses pas dans la neige. Je me retourne furtivement pour la voir emprunter le chemin de terre en sifflant, fusil dans la main et sac sur le dos.

Cette fille est vraiment particulière.

Je me décide enfin en retourner à l'intérieur. Sans dire un mot je finis par rejoindre ma chambre. J'entre et remarque une petite pille de vêtements sur mon lit. Je m'avance et y découvre un post-it.

_''Vous avez déjà volé mes pantoufles, vous pouvez voler le reste de mes habits. Je suis sûre qu'ils plairont à une pouffe des villes comme vous.''_

Sans m'en rendre compte un léger sourire orne alors mon visage. Je pose le bout de papier sur le côté et attrape alors le premier vêtement de la pile. Je le déplie et tombe nez à nez avec un gros pull en laine sur lequel se trouve un énorme cerf dessiné et décoré d'un bonnet de père Noël.

**''Il est hors de question que je porte ça !''**

Je déplie le second vêtement et cette fois-ci c'est un pantalon de pyjama recouvert d'une cinquantaine de dessins de petits caniches. Bien sur elle m'a même apporté le pull assortis. Je vais la tuer. Je suis certaine qu'elle la fait exprès.

Un dernier habit est posé la. Enfin un jogging simple, noir, confortable. Je défais le mien, l'ajoute à ma collection d'habits à sécher et enfile enfin ce nouveau bas. Je décide à nouveau de rejoindre madame sophie afin de lui proposer mon aide. Arrivée à la cuisine je la vois déjà s'activer.

 **''Je peux vous aider ?''** Je lui demande alors.

 **''Oh c'est très gentil à toi Anya. Bien sûr, tiens enfile ça.''** Elle ouvre un placard et en sort un tablier bleu sur lequel est dessiné un thon. C'est très.. étrange. Je l'enfile car encore une fois cette femme me fait un peu peur et m'approche.

**''Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?''**

**''Et bien, tu peux sois déplumer la poule, soit t'occuper des gousses d'ail.''**

Je la regarde, un sourcil froncé quand je la vois me tendre par les pâtes une poule entière encore toute plumée. Ok je ne suis pas habituée à ça, mon poulet de Burger King est généralement pané et non plumé.

 **''Je.. Je vais m'occuper de l'ail.''** Je lui dis enfin.

 **''Très bien. Il est à côté de toi.''** Me prévient-elle. Et effectivement c'est le cas. Je m'en saisis quand j'entends alors un énorme coup et un crack juste à côté de moi. La nausée me prend quand je vois la petite tête de ce poulet innocent rouler vers ma planche à découper.

New York me manque terriblement.

Je secoue la tête pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse et commence alors à éplucher les gousses d'ail. La vieille dame continue de s'activer quand tout à coup elle s'arrête. Je la regarde alors, les yeux plissés à cause de la mixture que je suis en train d'écraser quand je vois son regard posé sur mes fesses.

 **''Je ne juge pas la mode des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Mais je ne comprends pas toujours.''** me dit-elle avant de reprendre sa découpe de la poule.

Je me contorsionne alors pour voir vers mes fesses puis j'attrape le tissu à cet endroit et le tire un peu plus à ma vue. Je ne vois pas grand chose, je cherche alors un miroir. Par chance la vitre du four reflette assez bien et je me poste alors devant, les fesses vers lui.

Mes dents se serrent quand je lis alors écris en gros à ce même endroit :

**_''Stop looking at my butt''._ **

Je soupire. Reyes, je vais vous tuer.


	2. 2. Quand les traditions résistent

**Pov Raven**

J'suis en retard, j'suis en retard, j'suis en retaaaard ! Putaaaaain ! Je claque la porte de ma chambre, mon pantalon toujours en bas de mes chevilles, je manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises mais j'arrive enfin à l'attraper et à le remonter tout en me posant une seconde près des escaliers. Je les descends enfin, me concentrant sur ma ceinture que j'attache bien serrée. Je me précipite vers la cuisine, j'ouvre la porte et manque de peu d'assommer mamie Sophie.

 **"Lo sieeeento !"** Je m'exclame en me jetant sur le comptoir devant moi.

 **"Raven ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?"** Me demande-t-elle en attachant son tablier du lundi. Celui recouvert d'une centaine de petites fleurs jaunes. 

**"J'suis en retaaaaard !"** J'attrape un tuperware dans le placard et ouvre alors le frigo rapidement. La seule chose que je peux emporter c'est une pomme. Une pomme. _Oh mon dieu je vais mourir de faim._ Je me retourne et miracle, il reste des biscuits de mamie à la cannelle. J'en attrape une dizaine que j'enfourne dans mon récipient avant de le refermer et de le jeter dans mon sac à dos. Je chope un énième gâteau que je viens, cette fois ci, porter à ma bouche. **"Ché à cauche de Woodch ! Ch'ai du attraper Pichfles dans la nuit."** J'avale. **"Je l'ai eu qu'à 6h ce matin, j'suis rentrée et j'me suis endormie au lieu d'aller prendre ma douche."** Je tilte à ma phrase et lève alors le bras pour me renifler. _Oh suuuuuuuper. 24h sans me laver, génial._

Ma grand mère me regarde faire. **"Attends"** Me dit-elle comprenant ma détresse.

 **"J'ai pas leeee temps !"** Et je me remets à "courir" vers la porte d'entrée. 

**"Raven Reyes ! Ici !"** M'ordonne-t-elle alors que je suis déjà en train d'enfiler mes bottes. Je la regarde et la vois approcher avec ce qui semble être un désodorisant pour la maison. J'hausse un sourcil et c'est alors que je comprends son délire. 

**"Mamie non, j'vais puer les chiottes avec c'te merde !"** Je lui lance alors que j'aperçois déjà son petit bras se tendre vers moi. Je lève les miens pour me protéger de son attaque mais trop tard.

_Psssssschhhhhh. Psssssch, psssssch._

Putain mais c'est qu'elle abuse pas en plus. 

**"Noooooooon"** Je cris avant d'agiter les bras pour chasser l'odeur de pin déjà bien accrochée sur mes vêtements. Je crois bien en avoir même dans la bouche.

 **"Tu me remercieras plus tard."** Me dit-elle alors fièrement avant de repartir en se dandinant jusque dans la cuisine. 

Je secoue la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Elle est incroyable. Mais maintenant, je pue. Je finis enfin par enfiler ma dernière chaussure, sans en défaire les lacets bien sûr ce qui me vaut une petit douleur au niveau du talon. Tant pis. Je mets ma grosse parka d'hiver et je sors enfin du chalet. Un dernier coup d'oeil sur ma montre. _Meeeeeerde. Vite !_ Sans attendre j'ouvre la portière de mon Navara D40 rouge, mon petit bébé, mon petit bijoux et jette mon sac sur le siège passager. Bien sur, j'attrape un dernier biscuit de mamie que je cale entre mes dents avant de démarrer. Je me concentre enfin sur mon volant. _AAAAAARG MAIS._ Évidemment le pare-brise est gelé. C'est vraiment pas mon jour. Je sors, rentre comme une furie dans la maison, récupère une bouteille vide, que je remplis d'eau chaude, et ressors à toute vitesse.

C'est en voulant jeter l'eau sur la vitre gelée que je l'ai laissé tomber. Là dans la neige mon coeur se brisant en mille morceaux. Je baisse les yeux et en plus, il a fallut que je marche dessus. Mon p'tit biscuit, mon p'tit trésor à la cannelle. J'en pleurerais presque. Je l'ai perdu, arraché sauvagement à mes lèvres par un geste trop vif de ma part. Je remonte dépitée dans ma voiture et démarre enfin. Je n'ose même pas regarder ses collègues dans mon sac, sûrement près à me juger d'avoir lâchement abandonné leur collègue dans la neige. Je soupire et avance enfin. 

6 minutes, c'est tout juste ce qu'il me faut pour descendre la colline, traverser le visage et arriver à l'atelier. 6 minutes durant lesquelless j'ai lorgné mon sac, me demandant si cela valait le coup de me pencher une nouvelle fois sur ce tuperware. J'ai tenu bon et me voici maintenant arrivée. Je récupère mes affaires, ferme la voiture et me précipite enfin vers cet endroit que j'aime temps, mon lieu de travail de la semaine : Woodies factory, comme on l'appelle chez nous. L'endroit ne paye pas de mine. C'est simplement un long chalet en bois, peu différent de ceux du village, à l'exception qu'à l'intérieur se trouve le plus bel atelier de jouets en bois qui soit. La clochette au dessus de la porte annonce mon arrivée et c'est Harper qui m'accueille. 

**"T'es en retard Raven !"** Je la vois renifler vers moi.

 **"Je sais ! Et je sais, je pue !"** Je lui lance tout en passant à côté de son petit accueil en chêne massif. Je me retourne et me reposte vers elle. **"Au fait, toujours avec Monty ?"** Je lui demande alors un sourcil taquin relevé. 

Elle soupire en souriant. **"Toujours, ça ne change pas tu sais; Tu as beau me le demander tous les jours, je ne pense pas que ça changera."**

J'hausse les épaules. **"On sait jamais qu'un jour tu veuilles goûter à ça."** Et je lui montre alors tout mon corps tout en l'ondulant de manière très exagéré. Elle rit à ma semi blague jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans le couloir menant à mon bureau. Enfin mon bureau.. Je longe les murs jusqu'à la porte du fond, j'évite soigneusement de regarder celles de mes collègues et amis de peur de me faire gronder et sors une clef de ma poche. Je l'insère et entre enfin dans le coeur même de cet atelier. La pièce de conception, ma pièce, mon endroit à moi. 

Tout est dans le noir évidemment, personne n'entre ici réellement à part moi et Monty de temps à autre. Je cherche l'interrupteur sur le côté du mur et le trouve. Je l'actionne et comme à chaque fois j'apprécie le moment. Toutes les lumières s'allument, tout s'active. Les guirlandes, les trains à vapeur, et des chants de Noël se mettent à raisonner dans la pièce. Bien sûr, selon la période, cela change, j'ai même eu le droit à une compil' summer 2020 cette année. La pièce est assez haute sous plafond. C'était nécessaire pour y entreposer les longs avions en bois construits il y a déjà presque 60 ans. J'adore ces objets, ils sont tellement grandioses. Je me décide enfin à avancer vers le centre de la pièce, évitant soigneusement le petit train me passant entre les jambes et le singe à percussion, José, ayant décidé de faire sa vie autour de mon établi. Je le regarde faire, se prendre le meuble plusieurs fois, avant de l'attraper entre mes mains et de le tourner vers le reste de la pièce. Même si je sais que dans quelques minutes, il se prendra sans doute Hector, le gros ours en peluche, trônant là entre Dorothée la marionnette et Jupiter notre bonhomme de neige fait de coton et portant un joli pull rouge. Je m'installe enfin sur mon tabouret, récupère les biscuits de mamie et les pose sur le plan de travail devant moi, toujours dans leur tuperware, mon "bureau" étant bien rempli de sciures et de copeaux de bois de toute taille. Puis j'observe l'objet devant moi. Ma création pour cette année. Je passe rapidement mes doigts dessus, frôle sa courbe, ressens chaque épine ressortant de ce bois légèrement tordu. Un sourire aux lèvres, je viens observer mon travail tout en attrapant un biscuit du bout des doigts. Je vais pour le porter à la bouche quand j'entends toquer à la porte de l'atelier. _Raaaaah !_ Je le repose, il est hors de question que je ne savoure pas le prochain morceau tranquillement, puis je me dirige pour ouvrir.

 **"Hey Monty !"** Je lui lance gaiement. Je suis toujours heureuse de le voir.

 **"Raven ! Qu'est ce que tu fou encore là, on t'attend ! Et c'est quoi cette odeur, tu sens les chiottes !"** Me lâche-t-il avant de me saisir par l'avant bras. 

Projetée vers l'avant, je râle une énième fois alors que je vois mon petit déjeuner s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi.

 **"Où est-ce qu'on va ?!"** Je lui demande, faisant abstraction de sa remarque sur mon odeur. Il ne m'a toujours pas lâché et j'aimerais au moins savoir ce qui lui prend.

**"La réunion de ce matin ? Ça te dit rien ?"**

Je secoue la tête en négation puis j'ajoute un **"non"** comprenant qu'il ne peut m'avoir vu, vu qu'il est devant moi, m'entrainant vers la salle de conférence, qui clairement est juste notre salon.

 **"Toi t'as pas lu tes mails encore !"** Il soupire. **"La cavalerie de New York est là. Apparement ils nous ont envoyé un des grands responsables de Woodies ! Vas y avoir du changement, je le sens !"**

**"Dis pas n'importe quoi, l'atelier n'a pas bougé depuis une centaine d'années ! Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ! Au contraire j'suis sûre qu'ils vont être estomaqués par les derniers jouets qu'on a fabirqué !"**

**"Mouais on verra bien."** Me répond-il perplexe avant d'ouvrir la porte. **"Aller viens ! Ça va commencer."** Je lui suis. Nous sommes tous là, les quelques employés de Woodies. La salle à été aménagée rapidement via quelques chaises posées là; Je prends alors place près d'Octavia, notre gestionnaire des ventes, amoureuse de la nature et surtout une de mes meilleures amies. 

**"Salut beauté."** Je viens lui murmurer près de l'oreille. 

**"Hey !"** S'exclame-t-elle avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. **"Tu es en retard. Encore ! Et.. Tu sens bizarre.."**

**"Ouais dure nuit. J'ai eu du mal à attraper Pickels et mamie m'a aspergé de produit pour les chiottes en guise de douche."**

Elle se met à rire. 

**"J'adore ta grand-mère."** Elle marque une pause **"Et sinon, Pickie va bien ? Je sais que sa patte le fait souffrir ces derniers temps, je l'ai croisé, jeudi près du lac, et il boitait."** Me dit-elle concernée.

**"J'ai réussi à lui ponctionner un échantillon, mais je t'avoue que j'ai assez peur pour lui. On aura les résultats à la fin de cette semaine normalement."**

Elle me sourit tristement. **"J'espère que ça ira pour lui."**

J'acquiesce quand la porte dernière nous s'ouvre. Je me retourne et je la vois alors passer, cette blonde, habillée dans son costume trois pièces sur mesure, coiffée d'un chignon impeccable. Je souris malicieusement quand je l'aperçois porter des escarpins, noirs, fins, affinant la silhouette de son pied. **"Ça va devenir intéressant."** Je chuchote alors, le regard interrogateur de mon amie posé sur moi.

La blonde se place enfin devant nous, accompagnée d'Indra, la responsable de l'atelier. Celle-ci s'avance.

 **"Bonjour à tous, merci d'être tous venus ce matin. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons la directrice marketing de Woodie.. de Woods & Toys."** Se rattrape-t-elle. **"Elle est tout droit venue de New york pour visiter notre modeste atelier. Je vous demanderez donc à toutes et à tous de faire preuve d'un professionnalisme exemplaire."** Elle se retourne alors vers moi, toujours en train de chercher une position correcte sur cette chaise de métal. **"Est-ce que c'est clair Reyes ?"** Je me raidis et lève mon regard vers Indra, puis vers la blonde dont je vois apparaître un sourire en coin. 

**"Yep 100% clair Indra chérie !"** Je la taquine alors sachant très bien que je vais me faire incendier.

 **"RAV..."** Essaye-t-elle de hurler avant que la blonde derrière l'interrompe en lui passant devant.

 **"Merci Madame Porter, je vais prendre la suite."** Lui dit-elle alors, tout en plongeant son regard fier dans le mien avant de se reporter sur l'ensemble de la petite foule devant elle. **"Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Anya Woods."** Quelques chuchotements s'élèvent dans la salle. **"Directrice Marketing de Woods & Toys, je suis actuellement en charge de la stratégie marketing et du développement des nouveaux produits ainsi que de la gestions de ceux existants. Je me suis spécialisée dans le Marketing innovant et je suis donc là pour m'occuper de.."** Elle balaye la pièce du regard. **"Cet atelier."** Dit-elle avec dédain. **"Il est clair, que cet endroit a été laissé à l'abandon. Je vais donc me charger de la restauration du lieu en commençant par créer un nouveau catalogue de jouets plus en adéquation avec ce que l'on fait dans le reste du pays."**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Monty avait raison, elle est là pour tout changer. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Indra qui semble aussi surprise que nous. Elle ne le montre pas, mais j'ai cru voir un sourcil bouger sur son visage, signe d'une grand agitation. 

**"Je serai là pour un mois, je vous laisse donc deux jours pour me faire un bilan complet de chacun de vos postes, avec vos visions pour l'avenir ainsi que ce que vous aimeriez modifier."**

**"Et si on ne veut rien modifier ?"** J'ose lui demander en me relevant. 

**"Raven !"** Chuchote alors O' à côté de moi. 

**"Et bien.. Mademoiselle.. ?"** Me demande la blonde. 

_Elle est sérieuse là ?_

**"Reyes. R.E.Y.E.S. Je peux vous l'écrire sur un post-it si vous voulez."** Je lui lance alors, un sourire en coin.

Son regard se noircie un peu mais étrangement la commissure de ses lèvres reste relevée. 

**"Ça ira merci, je me passerai de vos post-it à l'avenir."** Dit-elle sans aucune émotion. **"Je disais donc Mademoiselle Reyes, j'ai de grands projets pour cet atelier, que ça vous plaise ou non. Je ne vous mentirai pas."** Elle se tourne vers les autres. **"Ce rapport est surtout là pour faire bonne figure mais je peux peut-être y déceler de belles idées pour le futur. Nous allons faire du profit vous et moi, soyez en sûrs."** Elle marque une pause et nous regarde sans un bruit avant de reprendre. **"J'ai terminé, vous pouvez disposer."**

Nous nous levons tous pour sortir quand j'entends mon nom être scandé par _sa_ voix.

 **"Mademoiselle Reyes, s'il vous plait."** Je m'arrête et me retourne. 

**"Oui Mademoiselle Woods ?"** Je lui adresse tout sourire. Pensant plus à mes biscuits que je veux rejoindre qu'à un quelconque signe de politesse.

Elle se rapproche de moi et je peux alors voir tout son corps se redresser. Déjà qu'elle est plus grande que moi avec ses talons, ce n'est franchement pas nécéssaire pour me dominer. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Elle renifle en ma direction et hausse un sourcil une seconde avant de reprendre cet air neutre lui allant si bien.

**"Madame Porter m'a affirmé que vous étiez conceptrice chez nous ? Vous êtes la personne en charge s'occupant des nouveaux produits à mettre sur le marché dans la région c'est bien ça ?"**

**"Oui, je les dessine et les fabrique."** Je lui réponds simplement. 

**"Et vous ne faite que des jouets en bois ?"**

**"Oui quasiment, c'est la base même d'un atelier de jouets traditionnels."** Je lui lance dans un rictus qui la fait se raidir davantage. Mon dieu, cette femme à vraiment besoin d'être décoincée. 

**"Sauriez vous faire autre chose ?"** Elle attend ma réponse mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre sa question. **"Je veux dire par là, à part tailler le bois, seriez-vous capable de souder des composants, d'assembler des pièces électroniques par exemple ?"**

**"Euh, j'ai quelques notions de mécanique mais clairement pas d'informatique non. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?"**

**"Et bien car c'est vers là que je tends à amener cet atelier, vers la modernité !"** Me dit-elle sans filtre alors que mon regard déçu se plonge dans le sien.

 **"Vous feriez une grave erreur."** Je lui réponds sérieusement.

**"Je vous demande pardon ?!"**

**"Excuses acceptées !"** Je lui lance alors amusée, la prenant au mot, avant de me retourner pour sortir rapidement de la pièce, la plantant là. Mais je ne suis pas amusée, non pas du tout. En réalité je peste de rage intérieurement. Je savais que sa venue n'était pas bon signe, mais de là a ce qu'elle modifie tout comme ça, non, ça ne me plait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'atelier changer et j'aime ce travail, je l'aime plus que tout ! J'aime ce que l'on crée ici, j'aime les traditions, travailler le bois, j'aime que l'on soit une grande famille, intimes, proches les uns des autres. Et cet air glacial qu'elle nous ramène de sa New York chérie n'a rien à faire ici ! 

Rapidement je retourne à mon atelier, j'entre et y récupère ma parka que j'enfile. Je me retourne vers mes biscuits, en prend un et croque enfin dedans. Je referme le tuperware pour ne pas qu'ils ramollissent et me retourne vers la sortie. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger d'un pas que la porte devant moi se claque contre le mur.

**"NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUSE DE ME PLANTER LA COMME ÇA ?!"**

Oh j'ai énervé le boss. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'embêter, je mange.

 **"Chquoi ?"** Je lui demande tout en mâchant.

Elle hausse un sourcil et se rapproche alors de moi. **"Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je suis votre patronne, je peux vous faire perdre votre emploi en un claquement de doigt."**

 **"Et ?"** Je lui demande blasée par sa phrase à la con.

**"Et ? Et bien voila ! C'est tout ! Ne me manquez plus jamais de respect comme ça !"**

**"Concrètement, c'est vous qui êtes en train de me menacer de me licencier. Qui manque réellement de respect à qui ?"** Je lui demande alors avant d'enfourner mon dernier morceau de biscuit. 

**"Non mais aaaaaarg ! Restez à votre place !"**

**"Encore une fois, concrètement c'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas, vous êtes dans l'atelier de conception, pas dans le bureau marketing de votre tour dorée."** Mon air moqueur est toujours bien sur ma face mais j'avoue que je sens un léger soupçon d'agacement monter en moi. 

**"Je.."** Commence-t-elle, outrée avant de se ressaisir. Je la vois se contenir. **"Très bien, et bien sachez que votre atelier, dès la semaine prochaine, ne sera plus le votre."**

 **"Vous me renvoyez ?"** Je lui demande calmement.

 **"Non du tout. Nous allons juste faire table rase de ce lieu et y implanter de nouvelles machines. Plus sophistiquées."** Elle regarde alors la pièce juste au moment ou José, mon petit singe mécanique lui rentre dedans. D'un coup de pied elle le balaye et l'envoie alors contre l'établi.

 **"HEY !"** Je commence à m'énerver. **"NON MAIS ÇA VA VRAIMENT PAS VOUS."** Je me précipite alors vers lui, le ramasse et observe alors qu'une de ses timbales s'est cassée. Je me redresse. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui la regarde avec noirceur.

 **"Oups."** Me répond-elle simplement avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce. **"Dites adieu à vos amis en bois, d'ici lundi, ils finiront tous à la benne à ordures"** Elle claque la porte et j'entends ses talons raisonner dans le couloir. 

_AAAARG. Calme toi Raven, calme toi, cette femme est juste pas net._ OK c'était drôle au début mais les gens qui abusent de leur pouvoir, non, très peu pour moi. Je déplace José sur le côté de l'établie et le regarde un moment avec tendresse. **"Je m'occupe de toi plus tard mon grand."** Je me dirige à mon tour vers la porte pour sortir. Je longe le long couloir quand je croise Monty. 

**"Tu vas quelque part ?"** Me demande-t-il. 

**"Ouais prendre l'air et manger un bout !"**

**"Rae, tu viens d'arriver et c'est à peine 10H30.."**

**"Je m'en fou, de toute façon, de ce que j'entends, j'vais pas faire long feu ici !"** Je lui lance énervée avant de passer par l'accueil et de claquer, moi aussi, la porte derrière moi.

Une centaine de mètres, c'est ce qui me sépare de l'atelier du cabinet médical de la ville. Je bougonne jusqu'à la bas, avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, sans sonner. 

**"Sérieusement, vous y croyez vous ? Elle va touuuuut changer ?! Quoi, mettre des ordis partout ? Des robots qui vont faire notre travail ? Et pour faire quoi ? Des jouets qui vont tenir un an ? Six mois sérieusement ?!"**

Je peste dans la salle d'attente ou je vois Mme McClavens et Mr Davis me regarder amusés. Ils ont l'habitude de me côtoyer et ils savent que je passe beaucoup de temps ici, à cause de ma jambe certes, mais aussi pour Clarke, notre médecin et aussi mon amie.

**"Non mais en plus, vous l'auriez vu avec son air supérieur à la cooooon ! Aaaaaarg"**

**"Rae, arrête d'embêter mes patients tu veux bien ?"**

Je me retourne et son regard océan, tendre et aimant, m'apaise. 

**"Claaaaaaarke, j'ai besoin de me plaindreeeeee"**

**"Je n'avais pas remarqué. Calme toi tu veux."** Me dit-elle alors que je m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me repousse d'une main et je m'offusque presque blessée par ce geste. **"Raven, je travaille, on verra ça après. Madame McClavens, s'il vous plait."** S'adresse-t-elle à la vieille dame derrière moi qui se lève et entre alors dans le cabinet. Je les regarde faire et sans attendre j'entre avec elle. 

J'aime cette pièce, il y a des dessins d'enfants de partout mélangés aux siens d'ailleurs; elle est toute en couleur et très apaisante. Je m'assoie sur la chaise de son bureau. Sa patiente, elle, se dirige vers la table d'osculation, tout comme ma blonde, qui en passant secoue la tête en ma direction tout en soupirant **"T'as de la chance d'être toi"** avant de se tourner vers la vieille dame. **"J'imagine que sa présence ne vous gène pas n'est ce pas ?"** Lui demande-t-elle.

 **"Oh non, pas le moins du monde. Comment va ta grand-mère ?"** Me demande la mémé alors que de mon côté je lorgne sur le bocal de bonbons au miel de Clarke. 

**"Ça va, son dos lui fait un peu mal, mais ça va."** J'en attrape un discrètement et le fourre dans ma bouche.

 **"Arrête de manger n'importe quoi !"** Me lance alors Clarke tout en venant ausculter sa patiente. **"Vous avez une vilaine toux donc ?"** Lui demande-t-elle tandis que je me laisse bercer par le gout sucré de ma confiserie. 

**"Oui, et quelques douleurs au niveau des bronches."** Dit-elle. 

De mon côté mon regard se pose sur les photos posées sur son bureau. Ses parents devant leur grande maison, la prenant dans leurs bras. Son chien, Kal-El, mort il y a quelques années, Bellamy évidemment, et puis une photo d'elle, cette brune que je n'ai jamais rencontré et dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Elles ont quoi la dessus, cinq ou six ans ? Puis forcément des photos de nous, de Clarke, Octavia et moi. Une, date de cet été au lac, l'autre d'il y a un dizaine d'année quand je suis arrivée ici. 

Oh et puis il y a celle là, cette photo là.. Je la saisis et passe mon doigt sur _son_ visage. 

_Tu me manques tellement._

Mon coeur se serre et je repose le cadre entourant nos quatre silhouettes. 

**"Et voila j'ai terminé. Je vais vous prescrire un sirop pour la toux et quelques comprimés à prendre pendant les repas. Si ça ne va pas bien appelez moi, je viendrai directement vous voir."**

Clarke se retourne et viens au bureau, elle se poste devant moi. _Ah oui évidemment._ Je me lève pour lui laisser sa place et après avoir gribouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles, tend l'ordonnance à sa patiente. Celle-ci nous salut et sort. Je vois Clarke la suivre puis revenir seule. 

**"Apparement, ils sont venus ensemble."** Me dit-elle en parlant de Mr Davis. **"Y a de l'amour dans l'air !"** Sourit-elle avant de venir tirer la chaise dans le coin pour s'assoir en face de moi. Évidemment j'ai repris sa place, son fauteuil est bien plus confortable. **"Bon alors, qui a osé mettre Raven Reyes dans cet état !"** Me lance-t-elle en riant. 

**"Anya Woods."**

**"ANYA WOODS ? Anya Woods est là ?"**

**"Euh oui. Tu la connais ?"** Je lui demande alors étonnée de sa réaction.

 **"Euh.."** Elle hésite. **"Non juste de nom.."** Elle marque une nouvelle pause. **"Et.. Elle est venue seule ?"**

**"Euh j'imagine que oui. Figure toi qu'elle loge à la maison en plus. Mais là n'est pas la question Clarke ! Cette femme est une peste !**

\---

Une heure à parler à Clarke, une heure à rager contre cette pouffe ! Une heure qui finalement, n'ont fait accentuer ma colère envers elle. 

\---

**Pov Anya**

Quelle journée éreintante. Dire que Gustus m'annonçait du repos, je vois bien, qu'en vrai, il reste tout à faire ici, on se croirait sincèrement encore dans les années 20 et je ne pense pas que cela soit en accord avec notre entreprise aujourd'hui. Donc à être perdue dans ce trou paumé, autant me rendre utile. 

J'ai clairement passé la journée à courir de droite à gauche, à me rendre dans chaque bureau, à analyser le marché de la région et malgré l'engouement des gens d'ici pour les jouets en bois, j'ai aussi noté une réelle envie de modernisation, surtout dans les grandes villes aux alentours. Quelques coups de fil dans l'après-midi et cela ma confirmé mon idée de ce matin. Moderniser l'atelier pour nous enlever cette épine financière du pied est une solution non négociable. 

Évidemment, je me doute que cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, le changement n'est pas toujours bien accueilli, je suis d'ailleurs la première à ne pas l'apprécier, mais quand c'est pour le mieux alors il faut juste prendre sur soi et accepter ! Et je ferai en sorte que chacun d'entre eux acceptent cette nouveauté, chacun y compris cette Raven Reyes; Brr, je frissonne rien que de penser à cette petite effrontée. Et dire que je m'apprête à rentrer et sûrement à la recroiser. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? L'ignorer est sans doute la meilleure des solutions, après tout, cette fille ne semble pas être déstabilisée par quoi que ce soit, c'est affolant.

Je soupire quand j'aperçois la voiture de Lincoln arrivée.

 **"Bonjour M'dame. Vous avez fini, j'vous ramène ?"** Me demande-t-il à travers la fenêtre. J'acquiesce et entre dans son véhicule.

C'est lui qui est venu me chercher ce matin, qui sans doute va s'occuper de mon transport toute la semaine. J'imagine que la société doit le payer pour ça. En tout cas il est pile à l'heure et ça m'arrange car je n'aurais pas apprécié attendre dans le froid. J'ai beau avoir changé mes chaussures, je suis toujours en costume, et ça n'a rien d'agréable par ces températures. 

Le trajet est rapide, quelques minutes à peine. Je le salut et il repart aussitôt. De mon côté, je me dirige vers le chalet, passe le pas de la porte et retire mes bottes ainsi que mon blazer. J'enfile mes chaussons et me précipite près de la cheminée pour me réchauffer mes mains et la totalité de mon corps en vrai.

**"Comment a été ta première journée ma petite Anya ?"**

Je sursaute et me retourne vers madame Sophie, assise dans son fauteuil. 

**"Bien merci, et la votre ?"** Je demande par pure politesse.

**"Bien. Tu sembles avoir froid. Ça tombe bien j'ai allumé la cheminé dans ta chambre. Tu devrais aller te faire couler un bon bain chaud. Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid."**

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ? Malgré tout je lui souris, appréciant son attention.

 **"Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, je vais faire ça."** Je lui réponds alors avant de finalement monter à l'étage. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je sens de suite cette chaleur m'envelopper et malgré l'odeur de bois brûlé, j'apprécie ce confort. Je m'avance à la salle de bain, bouche la baignoire et fait alors couler l'eau chaude, presque brulante en réalité. J'y ajoute quelques sels de bain, posés sur le côté et une douce odeur de jasmin se repent dans la petite pièce. Je me déshabille, me démaquille et viens alors défaire mon chignon serré pour rattacher mes cheveux dans un second bien plus lâche et plus agréable à porter. Enfin, j'entre dans l'eau presque frémissante. Rapidement je me relaxe, rapidement j'oublie tout, cette journée, ces altercations avec la brune, la colère, la frustration et je laisse place à un sentiment de quiétude absolu. 

C'est presque une heure plus tard, lorsque mon bain a finalement tiédie que je me décide à sortir de la baignoire. Je me rince rapidement à l'eau claire puis je finis par me sécher. C'est nue que je retourne dans ma chambre, après tout il fait bien assez chaud dans la pièce pour que je ne frissonne pas d'un courant d'air glacial. Je suis rapidement attirée par les flammes dansant devant moi. Je me cale contre les moulures de la cheminée pour laisser cette douce chaleur caresser ma peau. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable je dois dire, que d'être ici, à ce moment, dans cette pièce emplie de douceur.

Quand soudain, ce tendre moment se stoppe; j'entends des pas lourds dans l'escaliers. J'entends _sa_ voix presque hurler dans le couloir. Après tout sa chambre est en fasse de celle-ci et j'imagine que sa journée à été compliquée. Mais ce n'est pas dans sa chambre qu'elle entre, non c'est dans la mienne. En quelques secondes, cette tornade humaine claque ma porte pour entrer agiter ses bras devant moi.

**"Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour débarquer ici et changer la vie de tous ces gens ?! Pour changer MA vie ! Sérieusement ? Le pouvoir ne vous donne pas tous les droits !"**

Hurle-t-elle en faisant les cent pas sans même lever les yeux vers moi. Elle s'agite tel un petit oiseau énervé battant des ailes à mille à l'heure, allant de droite à gauche, se concentrant plus sur le sol et sur ses paroles que sur son environnement. 

**"Vous ne connaissez rien à nos traditions, vous voulez apporter votre modernité et vos belles machines mais pour faire quoi ?! Des objets obsolètes, des jouets qui n'ont aucune valeur et.."**

**"Mademoiselle Reyes."** Je la coupe enfin.

 **"QUOI ?"** Hurle-t-elle presque en se tournant enfin vers moi, sa bouche se décrochant alors de sa mâchoire.

 **"Je pense qu'il est plus convenable de frapper lorsque l'on souhaite rentrer dans la chambre d'une femme."** Lui dis-je simplement alors que je vois ses yeux parcourir mon corps sans gène. Puis enfin elle relève le visage et le tourne un peu plus sur la gauche. Le rouge monte à ses joues et elle se retourne.

 **"Bien ! Bien !"** Semble-t-elle se dire à elle même. **"Je.. Je reviendrai quand vous serez habillée donc."** Je la vois vouloir sortir mais non non non ma cocotte, hors de question que je te laisse agir à ta guise comme une enfant capricieuse. Je m'approche alors, bien plus vite que ce qu'elle bouge et lui attrape l'avant bras pour la retourner vers moi. Mon regard se plonge dans le sien et là où la colère prenait place plus tôt, je retrouve de l'embarras, de la gêne, voir même un semblant de désir, ses pupilles légèrement plus sombres que les quelques fois ou je les ai croisé. 

**"Vous étiez en train de vous plaindre non ? Je vous en prie, continuez, à moins de regretter votre entrée fracassante dans ma chambre ?"** Je la défis, je le sais, mais après tout elle semble en avoir des choses à dire.

  
Sans que je m'y attende, elle relève son bras, celui que je tiens, pour venir à son tour attraper mon poignet. Un pas en avant et je recule. Deux pas en avant et je recule encore. Quelques pas de plus et me voila les fesses légèrement posées contre ma commode. Son regard ne m'a pas lâché, comme sa poigne, qu'elle maintien. Je déglutis, cette fille ne se laisse clairement pas faire. Elle s'approche de moi, le visage plein de colère. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et je perds le nord. Je secoue intérieurement la tête pour me sortir de la. J'ai peut-être abusé, je le vois bien.

 **"C'est peut-être un jeu pour vous, mais jouer avec la vie des gens, ça n'a rien d'amusant."** Me souffle-t-elle froidement, les dents serrées. 

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour reprendre mes esprits, autant j'apprécie son petit manège, autant elle me tient tête sérieusement cette fois-ci et je préfère la remettre à sa place comme il faut. Je reprends alors appuie sur mes pieds, me collant presque à elle mais elle ne bouge pas. Par fierté peut-être. 

**"On peut s'arranger."** Je lui lance alors d'un ton charmeur avant de me rapprocher encore, venant passer un de mes doigts le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire. **"Vous n'avez qu'a rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de votre patronne."** Je viens alors lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle se recule d'un coup. Évidemment. Le rouge à nouveau sur ses joues, évidemment. Elle racle sa gorge. **"Non mais vous êtes vraiment pas bien ! C'est un truc des gens de pouvoir ou c'est juste vous le problème ?!"**

Je profite de sa petite crise pour récupérer un des draps de mon lit et le passer autour de ma poitrine, tombant ainsi le long de mon corps et me cachant à sa vue. Même si évidemment je n'ai pas de problème avec ça.

**"Donc vous ne semblait pas intéressée par ma proposition ? Ou peut-être que ce sont les femmes qui ne vous plaisent pas."** _Vas-y continue Anya, qu'est ce que tu fais si elle te répond qu'elle veut bien ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de pousser à bout les gens qui t'inssuportent. Surtout que t'as que de la gueule. Sept ans sans une seule partie de jambes en l'air et te voila, nue en face d'une fille que tu connais à peine, lui proposant un deal à la con que tu ne pourrais même pas assumer. Tout ça pour la faire sortir de ses gons. Bien jouer. Erf._

**"Je n'ai aucun problème avec les femmes !** " Me lance-t-elle alors. _Oh._ Je la regarde, légèrement différemment, je dois l'avouer, après tout, nous jouons dans la même catégorie, ça crée toujours une ambiance différente. 

**"C'est donc le sexe qui vous pose un problème ?"**

**"Vous vous dites pas que c'est peut-être juste vous le problème ?"**

**"Sincèrement, non, je me sais désirable donc, non, je ne pense pas l'être."** Je marque une pause tout en m'approchant encore un peu d'elle. Elle recule mais rapidement le mur la bloque. J'avance encore. 

**"Une petite amie peut-être ?"** Je lui demande alors, toujours en jouant. Je me fou de savoir si elle à quelqu'un, je me fou de savoir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, j'apprécie juste jouer avec cette femme qui est entrée en hurlant dans MA chambre et qui à éclaté MON moment de paix. 

**"N.. Ça ne vous regarde pas !"**

**"Oh-oh j'ai visé dans le mille. Et bah, je vois que quelqu'un est capable de vous supporter. Bravo à elle. Le mariage est pour bientôt ? Elle sait que ça veut dire vous avoir près d'elle toute sa vie ?"** Et je me mets alors à sourire malicieusement. J'attends sa réponse, un smash, un revers, quelque chose, mais à la place il n'y a que le silence. J'essaye de capter son regard mais celui-ci est fuyant. Je penche la tête et enfin je peux plonger mes yeux sans les siens. Ça devient une habitude à force. Elle est en colère, mais pas que, elle semble triste, vraiment triste. _Merde._ J'ai peut-être touchée une corde sensible. Peut-être que ça va pas avec sa copine ou quoi.

 **"Aller, faites pas cette tête, si elle est avec vous c'est qu'elle vous supporte."** Je tente pour essayer de me rattraper. _Bravo Anya, bipolarité +1._

Mais rien ne fonctionne, au contraire, ses yeux s'humidifient et je la vois les fermer un instant. Elle se mort la lèvre et je me laisse avoir par cette scène devant moi. Mais quand ses paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, le chagrin est là. Elle se redresse alors et me passe juste devant, sans un mot avant de sortir de la pièce sans même claquer la porte. Je l'entends entrer dans sa chambre et quelques secondes après un cris me glace le sang. _Ok, je suis sûrement aller trop loin._ J'attends encore un peu, cherchant des habits à mettre quand sa porte s'ouvre et se ferme à nouveau. Elle semble descendre les escaliers. J'enfile un pull et un jogging et sors à mon tour de la chambre. Est-ce qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse ? Je reste dans ce couloir me demandant qu'elle est la bonne attitude à adopter. Parce qu'en soit mise à part le fait qu'elle soit extrêmement enquiquinante, cette fille ne m'a rien fait. Enfin à part m'humilier avec une pile de vêtement ou bien me tenir tête ce matin. Non clairement, je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser, si elle a un problème avec sa meuf, ce n'est pas le miens. Je descends enfin et croise madame Sophie au salon, lisant un livre. Je la rejoins et m'assoie sur le canapé.

 **"Raven est sortie couper du bois."** Me dit-elle en tournant un page.

 **"Ok."** Je lui réponds tout en venant attraper le journal posé sur la table basse devant moi. Il date de ce matin. 

Je le feuillète tranquillement, pose mon regard sur certains articles, en lis d'autres, me renseigne sur la pêche sur glace, activité favorite des gens d'ici en hiver, puis sur la course de traîneaux qui aura lieu le jour de Noël. Le temps passe mais malgré tout mes pensées fusent et n'arrivent pas à se calmer. _Arg ! Cette femme me soule !_

 **"Anya ma petite ? Raven devrait déjà être rentrée, tu crois que tu pourrais aller la chercher ? On ne va pas tarder à manger."** Me demande alors mamie Sophie.

Évidemment, c'est sur moi que ça tombe. J'acquiesce, pose le journal, me lève et me prépare à sortir. Je mets bottes et blouson et Je sors enfin. Je la cherche du regard mais je ne vois rien. Il fait d'ailleurs déjà nuit. Rapidement j'entends des coups provenant de l'arrière du chalet. J'enfonce mes pieds dans la neige, faisant attention où je les mets quand j'arrive enfin devant la brune. Je l'observe un moment éclairée par une sorte de lampe à pétrole, elle semble être dans ses pensées. Elle attrape une bûche de bois de la pile à ses pieds, la pose sur le rondin et assène alors une grand coup de hache en son sommet. La bûche se fend et elle la jette alors sur un second tas en face d'elle. Elle recommence son mouvement plusieurs fois et j'avoue être scotchée par la puissance de cette fille. Quelques secondes après je la vois se masser doucement la cuisse tout en serrant les dents. Malgré ce qui semble être de la douleur, elle recommence. 

**"Je ne vais pas vous tuer à coups de hache vous savez."** Me dit-elle alors tout en venant à nouveau éclater le morceau de bois devant elle. 

**"Votre grand-mère s'inquiète et nous allons bientôt manger."** Je lui dis alors simplement. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs que ma voix est moins froide que tout à l'heure. 

Elle acquiesce juste, toujours sans me regarder. C'est étrange, je l'ai vu en colère, blagueuse, extravertie, téméraire, mais jamais comme ça. Non son visage entier est figé, comme absorbé par de lointains souvenirs. Un dernier coup de hache et elle s'arrête alors, venant se pencher pour ramasser les quelques buches trainantes. 

**"Je peux vous aider à porter ?"** Je lui demande, ma phrase sortant de mon inconscient que je n'ai juste pas pu contrôler.

**"Je pense que vous en avait déjà fait bien assez. Rentrez, je ferais plusieurs aller-retour."**

Sa phrase me gène, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais elle me procure un sentiment qui me déplait.

 **"Ne dites pas n'importe quoi."** Je m'exclame alors en m'avançant vers elle et en me saisissant d'une première buche. **"Je vous aide."**

Elle se fige alors, tend le bras vers moi et récupère son morceaux de bois. **"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous."** Me dit-elle, encore une fois sans aucune émotion...

Je soupire. **"Écoutez.. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du parler de votre couple comme ça et.."**

**"C'est bon. Je n'ai plus personne dans ma vie, y a pas de soucis."**

**"Oh."** Je m'exclame. **"Vous sembliez pourtant touchée par notre discussion, ou bien était-ce par mon corps de rêve."** Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train d'essayer de lui rendre le sourire ? _Omg. Tuez moi._

Je vois un rictus apparaitre au coin de sa bouche puis disparaitre tout aussi rapidement. **"J'ai rien contre vous Anya.."** Me dit-elle alors que je tilte sur mon prénom, qui provenant de sa bouche ne me dérange pas, étrangement. **"Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, tout changer comme ça. Nous sommes dans un région très rurale, nous ne connaissons pas l'influence des grandes villes surtout à Bigfork, vous l'avez bien vu."** Continue-t-elle en ramassant une nouvelle buche. **"Vous pensez tout connaître de vos statistiques et de vos prévisions, mais vous ne connaissez pas les gens d'ici. Nous aimons les traditions, les gens entiers, vrais, nous aimons nos familles et les soirées simples au coin du feu. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas tous instruis comme vous, cultivés, sophistiqués et plein d'ambition, mais nous sommes heureux de ce que nous avons. Et votre projet.. Il va juste tout anéantir pour quelques billets verts que vous ne verrez même pas sur votre compte en banque tant celui-ci doit être plein. Encore une fois, je n'ai rien contre vous mais ju..."**

**"Anya ma chérie ! Téléphone pour toi !"** Se met alors à crier madame Sophie à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant sur nous.

 **"J'arrive !"** Je lui réponds alors. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Raven qui semble simplement vouloir ranger son matériel maintenant. **"Je.."** Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça je dois l'avouer. Je connais mon métier, je sais que je peux créer un avenir radieux pour cet atelier, un avenir ou les subventions ne seront plus nécessaires. Mais elle à raison sur un point, ça ne changerait rien pour la compagnie mais ça changerait tout pour eux. 

C'est la tête pleine de questions que je finis par me diriger vers l'entrée du chalet, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de lui donner une simple réponse. 

Encore une fois, j'enlève tous ce surplus de vêtements et me dirige vers la cuisine.

 **"Ah Anya, tiens c'est pour toi."** Et elle me fait alors un signe de tête en direction du téléphone fixe posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'attrape ce vieux combiné. 

**"Allo ?"**

_**"Anya ?"** _

**"Oui ?"**

_**"MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS ?!"**_ Ok je reconnais Gustus à l'autre bout du fil.

**"Bonsoir Gustus."**

_**"Oh non pas de bonsoir avec moi ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?! 120 ans que cet atelier est en place, 120 ans de tradition et tu crois pouvoir débarquer la bas et chambouler la vie de ces pauvres gens comme ça ? Je t'ai dis que cet atelier devait rester comme il est !"** _

**"Mais Gustus, on ne fait aucun profit avec des jouets en bois, tu le sais ! Je peux rendre tout ça bénéfique pour nous et.."** Je m'arrête en repensant aux mots de Raven qui me font ravaler les miens une seconde.

_**"Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je me fou du profit, comme ton père s'en foutait ! On en fait bien assez ailleurs. Tu laisses cet atelier comme il est ! Et en plus, je ne t'ai pas envoyé là bas pour ça. Bon sang Anya, arrête de tout vouloir contrôler."** _

**"Je fais juste le boulot pour lequel tu m'as engagé."**

_**"Très bien je vois. Et bien on va changer ça. Je t'envoie Nyko dans la matinée. Il sera là demain à 9h00 à l'atelier. Tu es sous sa direction à présent. Bonne soirée Anya."** _

Et il raccroche. Nyko, il est sérieux ? Comment ça sous sa direction ? JE suis la direction des usines et ateliers de tous les États-Unis. À part Gustus, personne ne peut me dire comment faire mon travail, et certainement pas Nyko ! Je vais le tuer, je vais juste le tuer.

Je repose le téléphone et souffle alors un bon coup. 

**"Je vais me coucher."** Je lance alors à madame Sophie avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine pour monter dans ma chambre. Tant pis pour le repas. Je me pose sur mon lit, je respire, comme je peux pour me calmer, je respire et rapidement je sens la fatigue me prendre, rapidement je m'endors à la chaleur de la cheminée.

\--- 

C'est à 8h50 tapante que me dépose Lincoln à l'atelier. Je grignote un dernier biscuit de madame Sophie me servant à combler le vide de mon estomac et j'entre enfin.

**"Bonjour madame Woods. Monsieur Woods vous attend dans la salle de conférence."**

**"Merci mademoiselle.."** Je plisse le yeux pour lire son badge. **"Harper."**

Elle me sourit puis je m'enfonce dans ce couloir jusqu'à cette fameuse salle. Je toque et la porte s'ouvre laissant place à un Nyko égal à lui-même.

**"ANYA ma chérie ! Viens voir tonton !"**

Il m'attrape alors dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol et me serrant de toutes ses forces. Enfin non je suis sûre que j'aurais terminé broyée si ça avait été le cas.

 **"Bonjour Nyko."** Je finis par lui répondre lorsqu'il me pose au sol.

**"Pas de Nyko avec moi, nous sommes une famille ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon frère m'a annoncé la couleur ! Ahah ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Et comment va ta soeur ? Toujours à l'armée ? Ça fait quoi maintenant ? 8 ans qu'elle est partie ?"**

**"10, cette année."**

**"10 ans, olalala que le temps passe vite ! Et toi, raconte moi tout."** Me dit-il avant de tirer deux chaises vers nous pour que l'on s'assoie. Qu'est-ce-qu'il est ridicule avec son imposante carrure sur cette petite chaise en féraille. Mais je dois avouer que malgré tout, ça me fait plaisir de le voir. Mais je n'oublie pas la raison de sa venue.

**"Écoute, ton-ton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais sache que ça ne me plait pas ! Professionnellement parlant je veux dire. Alors ne passons pas par quatre chemins, pourquoi Gustus t'a envoyé à Bigfork."**

**"Pour te surveiller."** Me répond-il de la façon la plus naïve qui soit. **"Il a peur que tu passes à côté de ta vie avec ton boulot alors il t'a rétrogradé."**

 **"PARDON ?!"** Je peste, je hurle, je fulmine.

**"Oui, tu es désormais sous la direction de.. Attends laisse-moi, je cherche son nom.. De la cheffe d'atelier.. AH voila, sous la direction de Raven Reyes."**

**"C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!"** Je m'indigne.

_Dites moi que c'est une blague._   
  



	3. 3. Luna

**Pov Raven**

Les pieds calés sur mon volant et le siège de ma voiture poussé en arrière au maximum, je suis affalée là, dans mon pick-up, sur le parking de l'atelier. Je regarde les quelques flocons de neige se poser sur le pare-brise tout en venant croquer dans mon sandwich à la confiture et au beurre de cacahuète. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Puis, j'ai mal dormi et malgré les tonnes de bois que j'ai coupé en deux, hier soir, je n'arrive pas à oublier les mots d'Anya. _''Me supporter toute sa vie.'' Si seulement on avait eu le choix, si seulement elle ne m'avait pas laissé.._ Je soupire avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans ce pain de mie toasté. Puis je repense à mon discours, je suis certaine que mes mots ne l'ont même pas touché, elle semble bien trop fermée pour comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici, pour comprendre que l'on ne veut pas changer, que notre vie nous convient bien. Je frissonne quand je repense à ce moment, dans sa chambre. _Brr qui peut réagir comme ça !_ Cette femme est vraiment tarée et dans le fond je ne sais pas si ça me fait peur ou si ça me plaît. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi.. Impulsif, d'aussi fier, d'aussi aguicheur. _Erf_ , et dire que je vais devoir la côtoyer un mois entier, travailler et vivre avec elle. Je sens que j'en ai pas fini avec ces histoires.

Je finis mon sandwich, jette le morceau de film plastique au fond de mon sac et sors de ma voiture. Il est 8h55, je suis à l'heure, je suis douchée, j'ai déjeuné. Malgré tout, cette journée commence bien. _Aller Reyes, motivation !_

Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin et la clochette retentit à l'ouverture de la porte. Je passe par l'accueil et comme tous les matins je m'arrête là.

 **''Salut Raven.''** Me lance Harper, un sourire aux lèvres.

**''Salut beauté. Monty toujours en poste ?''**

**''Toujours, toi et moi c'est pas pour aujourd'hui."** Me répond-elle en me tirant la langue.

 **''Range moi ça ou toi et moi, c'est pour maintenant.''** J'ose, lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en continuant mon chemin. Je la vois rougir légèrement avant de m'enfoncer dans le couloir menant à mon bureau.

Je regarde ma montre, 9h07 et je sors rapidement ma clef, comme tous les matins, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, une bien large. Surprise, je me retourne et fais alors face à un homme, que dis-je, à une armoire de deux mètres, barbu, le regard perçant mais au sourire charmeur.

 **''Mademoiselle Reyes ?''** Dit-il.

**''Monsieur ?''**

**''Woods, Nyko Woods.''**

Instinctivement je pense à James Bond dans sa façon de se présenter, mais son nom me dit qu'il est bien trop influent ici, pour que je lui en fasse la remarque.

 **''Enchantée.''** Je lui réponds simplement en lui tendant la main. Il l'attrape sans soucis, toujours avec un regard tendre, presque paternel qui met de suite en confiance.

**''Moi de même. Pourriez-vous me suivre ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet important.''**

**''Puis-je dire non à un Woods ?''** Je lui demande alors mon sourire taquin retrouvé.

 **''Mon petit doigt me dit que cela dépend du Woods auquel vous faites face. Aller, Suivez-moi.''** M'invite-t-il à le suivre.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa phrase même si rapidement l'image d'Anya me vient en tête. Mais je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être au courant de ça. Quoi que, je lui ai quand même tenu tête hier. Bref, je le suis donc jusqu'à la salle de réunion. J'entre et en face se trouve le loup dont j'étais justement en train de parler. Et comme toujours Anya semble énervée. Je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas sûre que cette femme sache sourire. Enfin un vrai sourire, pas celui qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle essaye de mettre mal à l'aise son entourage.

 **''Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Reyes.''** S'exclame l'homme alors que je commence à comprendre que je suis peut-être dans la merde. Ça y est, elle lui a peut-être parlé, d'où le Woods à qui je dis non. Est-ce que je vais être licenciée ? Ou pire, formée à savoir installer des composants électroniques dans de nouveaux jouets ?

Je m'installe donc en face d'eux, assise sur une chaise. Une table nous sépare et j'ai l'impression que je vais subir un interrogatoire. Je déglutis puis je pars chercher des réponses dans le regard d'Anya. Celui-ci est fuyant, presque honteux. Il n'y a pas de fierté mal placée comme toujours, au contraire, elle semble en colère certes, mais aussi apeurée ? _Hm._

**''Mademoiselle Reyes, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec ma nièce ici présente concernant son avenir dans notre compagnie. Comme vous le savez peut-être, elle est ici pour un mois.''**

**''Oui effectivement je le sais, sa chambre est en face de la mienne. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.''**

**''J'y viens, j'y viens. Comme je disais donc, elle va passer un mois ici, à Bigfork. Gustus, le PDG de cette entreprise a placé mademoiselle Woods, ici présente, sous ma responsabilité. Pour des raisons à fois professionnelles comme personnelles, elle vient d'être rétrogradée de son poste de directrice marketing le temps de son séjour ici.''**

Un léger sourire apparaît à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je vous bien qu'Anya ne l'apprécie pas, son corps s'étant entièrement raidi. Plus qu'habituellement.

**''C'est là, que j'en arrive à vous mademoiselle Reyes. Durant toute cette période, vous aurez la tâche de la former à votre métier et de lui apprendre les bases de la fabrication des jouets en bois et de leur commercialisation dans la région.''**

**''Vous.. Voulez dire qu'elle va devoir travailler avec moi pendant tout un mois ?''** J'ose lui demander pour être certaines de bien comprendre.

**''Oui, sous votre direction. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?''**

Oh mon dieu non, c'est beaucoup trop jouissif. Ahah et la tête qu'elle fait, oh mon dieu, ça va être terrible.

 **''Non du tout, je ferai tout mon possible pour bien m'occuper d'elle.''** Je lui réponds tout en adressant un discret clin d'œil à Anya. Celle-ci serre les dents ce qui me procure un réel sentiment de joie, je dois l'avouer.

 **''Parfait ! Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je sais que ma nièce peut être.. Persuasive et compliquée à gérer. Mais je vous fais confiance.''** Me dit-il alors avant de se lever de sa chaise et de me tendre la main. Je fais de même et la lui serre alors. **''Vous pouvez retourner à votre atelier, je vous envoie mademoiselle Woods dès que nous avons terminé notre petite réunion.''**

J'acquiesce et rejoins rapidement mon atelier. J'ouvre la porte, enclenche mon interrupteur et me laisse bercer par cette douce ambiance que j'aime tant. Rapidement, je viens lancer mon sac près de mon établi et m'assois sur mon tabouret.

**''Holà José !''**

J'attrape mon ami le singe entre les mains.

**''Elle ne t'a pas raté hein. Mais n'aies pas peur, je te protégerai de ses prochains coups de pieds perdus.''**

J'attrape sa timbale sur le côté ainsi que mon fer à souder. Un peu de laiton fondu, quelques coups de marteau et c'est avec précision que je lui redonne une parfaite forme arrondie. Je récupère José et viens alors placer la timbale près de l'encoche cachée au niveau de ses mains. Je fais légèrement fondre une nouvelle fois un peu de laiton à son extrémité et viens souder l'ensemble. Un coup de ponceuse de précision et le tout brille à nouveau.

**''Et voilà le travail ! Tout beau tout pro..''**

Et je sursaute quand la porte de l'atelier claque et que je vois alors Anya débarquer comme une furie.

 **''Je croyais qu'il était de coutume de frapper avant d'entrer ?''** Je lui lance, ce qui la fait s'arrêter net.

 **''Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que vous vous baladiez nue sur votre lieu de travail ?''** Me répond-elle au tac-o-tac.

Je laisse échapper un rire franc. J'aime sa répartie, je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

 **''Oh, ça dépend des jours.''** Je lui dis juste alors que je la vois esquisser un léger sourire avant de venir replacer son masque de fer.

Elle racle sa gorge.

 **''Il est hors de question que je sois sous vos ordres.''** Dit-elle enfin alors que je replace José au sol.

 **''Et je n'en ai aucun à vous donner.''** Ce qui en soi, est vrai. J'ai fait la maline tout à l'heure pour l'embêter, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour former quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie. **''Mais apparemment vous êtes coincée avec moi durant un mois, alors vous pouvez soit m'aider, soit vous asseoir dans un coin et attendre que les heures passent. Je ne vous obligerez à rien.''**

J'active alors le remontoir de José et le laisse faire sa petite vie, commençant son chemin et fonçant directement sur Hector. Une sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, je lève enfin le regard vers Anya.

**''Alors ?''**

**''Alors je vais aller m'asseoir !''** Dit-elle le torse bombé et les narines gonflées.

_Incroyable, cette fille est incroyable._

Je la vois regarder dans tous les sens, sûrement à la recherche d'un coin où se poser. Et je jubile parce que je sais qu'il n'y en à pas dans l'atelier, que le seul endroit accessible et l'établi et que le seul endroit où elle peut poser son charmant fessier et sur le second tabouret juste à côté du mien. Je la regarde faire et je sens la panique effleurer son visage. C'est drôle, c'est sincèrement très drôle. Je sais comment tout ça va finir, alors de mon côté, je me lève pour aller chercher quelques matériaux au fond de la pièce.

À mon retour elle est là, assise à la seule place de libre à part la mienne.

Je dépose quelques morceaux de bois sur l'établi et m'assois à mon tour.

 **''Je vois que vous avez changé d'avis.''** Lui dis-je tout en récupérant du papier à poncer dans le tiroir de droite de l'étagère devant moi.

 **''Absolument pas. Je me suis assise, comme convenu. Le fait que le seul endroit disponible soit celui-ci n'est que pure coïncidence.''** Dit-elle froidement.

 **''Bien sûr, ça va de soi.''** Je lui réponds en souriant.

Puis je la laisse là, poser ses yeux là où elle le souhaite et me concentre enfin sur mon travail. J'attrape quelques outils et commence à donner quelques coups de marteau dans mon burin. Le bois se façonne et se forme et j'arrive rapidement à créer ce que je recherche, une sorte de petite pale d'hélice d'environ dix centimètres de long. Je récupère ma feuille à poncer et m'occupe alors d'arrondir les angles.

L'heure passe et j'ai enfin fini les six pales nécessaires. Je me redresse et me rends alors compte qu'Anya n'est plus à sa place. Je me retourne prête à faire face à une pièce vide, mais elle est là, face à la grande étagère du mur d'en face, celle remplie de jouets en tout genre. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourne, sûrement car je ne fais plus aucun bruit. Dans ses mains je la vois tenir un cadre photo, mon cadre photo, celui qui me tient compagnie depuis 5 ans maintenant.

Elle pose ses yeux sur moi, puis sur la photo et à nouveau sur moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvre sûrement pour dire quelques mots mais rien ne sort. Ses sourcils se froncent et je me lève alors. _Hm._ Ma jambe s'est endormie, fais chier. Je me donne quelques petits coups dessus pour retrouver un peu de sensation puis je me dirige enfin vers elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui souris, puis je récupère le cadre entre ses doigts avant de venir le replacer à sa place, là où je peux le voir, peu importe où je me trouve dans la pièce. Je retourne m'asseoir près de l'établi et Anya me suit, sans un mot. Elle se pose à côté de moi et un silence pesant s'installe.

 **''Vous avez été mariée de ce que je viens de voir.''** Me dit-elle alors.

 **''Je le suis encore, en quelque sorte.''** Je lui réponds simplement, tout en venant passer mes doigts sur les pales d'hélice tout juste taillées.

**''Pourtant vous m'avez dit être seule.''**

**''C'est exacte.''**

**''Elle est partie avec le chien et les gosses ?''** Me répond-elle sous le ton de la taquinerie.

 **''J'aurais préféré.''** Je me tourne alors vers elle, essayant de cacher ma peine au mieux. **''Elle est morte il y a cinq ans.''**

Je vois alors tout son visage changer. Sa bouche s'entrouvre à nouveau, puis se referme, elle cherche les mots et comme toujours j'attends un ''désolée'', j'attends de la pitié.

 **''C'est une très belle femme.''** Me dit-elle alors simplement.

Surprise, je ne peux que lui sourire. Il n'y a aucune pitié dans ses yeux, rien, juste un brin de tendresse que je ne lui connais pas.

**''Oui c'est une très belle femme.''**

**''Vous voulez me parler d'elle ?''** Me demande-t-elle.

Décidément cette Anya est étrange. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ça, peut-être parce que tout le monde la connaissait, connaissait notre histoire.

**''Est-ce que ça vous intéresse vraiment ?''**

**''Si l'on doit passer un mois ensemble et si je dois croiser son regard tous les jours alors oui, ça m'intéresse.''**

Je souris.

 **''Vous êtes une personne étrange Woods mais j'accepte de vous en parler.''** Elle s'offusque presque mais son regard reste doux. **''Elle s'appelle Luna. Je l'ai rencontré y a environ dix ans quand je suis venue m'installer chez mamie Sophie. Elle s'occupait de la boutique de Woodies du centre ville et j'y passais souvent pour récupérer les jouets abîmés et ramenés par certains clients. On a sympathisé et j'ai commencé à être plus taquine avec elle. J'ai été surprise quand je me suis rendue compte qu'elle l'était encore plus que moi. Elle a commencé à me faire du rentre dedans puis à venir m'apporter à manger le midi à la pause déjeuner. Elle a vite compris qu'il suffisait d'un peu de nourriture pour m'avoir dans sa poche. Et dans son lit aussi. On a commencé à se voir plus souvent puis on est sorties ensemble. Ça a duré trois ans avant qu'elle accepte ma demande en mariage. L'année d'après nous étions mariées et heureuses.** **Puis un jour, un dimanche comme les autres nous nous sommes promenées au bord du lac. C'était une belle journée d'hiver, vraiment une magnifique journée. On était au bord de l'eau, dans un coin un peu reculé au sud d'ici quand il est apparu, le plus gros grizzli que j'ai eu la chance ou plutôt la malchance de croiser. Je crois qu'il a eu peur de nous parce qu'il nous a de suite attaqué. Il a d'abord foncé sur Luna en lui mettant un coup de griffes au niveau du thorax. Elle est tombée instantanément. Je me suis alors placé devant elle et il m'a attrapé par la jambe, pour me traîner un peu plus loin. La douleur à été terrible, je m'en souviens encore mais pas plus terrible que de le voir s'acharner sur son corps."** Je marque une pause, cherchant à placer les images qui me reviennent loin, loin de moi. **"Je me souviens avoir hurlé, je me souviens avoir essayé de ramper jusqu'à elle, puis, lui, je l'ai juste vu partir, sûrement satisfait d'avoir réduit à néant ses proies. J'ai fini par arriver près d'elle. Ou de ce qu'il en restait. Son visage était encore entier mais elle n'était plus là. Comment aurait-elle pu survivre à ça ? Je suis restée près d'elle un long moment, assez long pour finir par perdre connaissance.** **Lorsque je me suis réveillée, après trois mois de coma, j'étais à l'hôpital de Kallipel dans un sale état. Ma femme était morte et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an de rééducation et six opérations pour pouvoir à nouveau poser le pied au sol. Six mois après j'étais à nouveau au bord du lac sur la rive sud. Les autorités locales se sont chargées de le déplacer plus haut dans les montagnes pour éviter de nouvelle mésaventure. J'ai exploré les environ et j'y ai trouvé une grotte. Je me suis doutée que nous l'avions seulement dérangé durant sa pseudo hibernation ce jour là. C'était juste ça, être là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.'** ' Je reprend mon souffle et me tourne vers elle. **''Ce qui est assez ironique, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans jour pour jour qu'elle m'a quitté. Cinq ans et pour la première fois j'en reparle. Et à vous. Le monde est étrange, très étrange.''** Elle pose alors sa main sur la mienne et son regard dans le mien. J'y décèle une sorte de fierté, toujours cette tendresse mais aucune pitié. Et encore une fois, c'est appréciable.

**''Luna devait être une femme forte pour vous supporter au quotidien. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle.''**

Je la regarde alors, écarquille les yeux et me met à rire à plein poumons. À rire, à pleurer, à rire encore mais au mon dieu que cette femme est géniale. Quel manque de tact et à la fois quel humour à la con. Je ris encore quelques secondes, essuyant ensuite mes larmes de mon avant bras avant de me calmer petit à petit.

**''Merci Anya.''**

**''Oh, je n'ai fait qu'écouter votre monologue. Ça ne m'a pas demandé trop d'effort.''**

Je lui souris encore et je peux affirmer qu'elle y répond. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais moi je le remarque.

 **''Du coup''** Ajoute-t-elle en haussant un sourcil **''Il suffit de vous offrir à manger pour vous mettre dans son lit ?''**

Je la regarde étonnée, avant de lâcher un nouveau rire. Puis celui-ci s'éteint petit à petit quand je me rends compte que sa main est toujours posée sur la mienne.

Puis l'ambiance change et ne semble pas vraiment plaisanter. Même si avec elle, je ne sais jamais si ses propositions sont vraies ou non. Tout en venant entremêler mes doigts aux siens, je m'approche alors de son visage.

 **''Même avec toutes la nourriture du monde, je ne coucherai jamais avec vous Anya Woods.''** Je lui lance un clin d'œil avant de la lâcher et de me lever de mon tabouret, la laissant là sur le sien. Je regarde la montre : 10h53. Héhé.

 **''Bon c'est l'heure de la pause café ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?''** Je lui demande quand même par politesse.

Elle se lève et se place devant moi.

 **''Pourquoi vous ne voudriez pas coucher avec moi ?''** Me demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **''Qu..Quoi ?''** Elle me prend de cours.

**''Pourquoi ?''**

**''Et bien vous êtes ma patronne.''**

**''Concrètement vous l'êtes vous, en quelque sorte.''** Elle réfléchit une seconde. **''Enfin momentanément.''**

 **''Je ne vous connais pas.''** Je lui lance alors. Ce qui est vrai, je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours à peine.

**''Quoi de mieux que de coucher ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître ?''**

**''Je.. Je ne vous aime pas.''** Lui dis-je alors tout en reculant d'un pas.

**''À d'autre. Je vous offre un coup à boire ce soir, ou même plusieurs et je suis sûre que vous allez changer d'avis.''**

Je déglutis. Je suis à cours d'argument.

 **''Anya.''** J'ose alors. **''Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment m'avoir dans votre lit ?''**

Ma question semble la surprendre car l'espace d'un instant elle se fige. Puis elle recule. Et enfin elle se met à rire. Faussement j'ai l'impression, rien ne semble naturel.

 **''Ahah non bien sûr que non. C'était une simple plaisanterie pour vous changer les idées. Maintenant que c'est fait je veux bien un café merci. Noir, sans sucre.''** Elle se replace alors sur son tabouret. **''Hop, hop aller, il ne va pas se faire tout seul.''**

Elle me fait quelques signes pour me faire bouger et je me retourne alors et sors de la pièce. Cette femme est vraiment particulière, j'ai même cru le temps d'un instant que.. Brrr nop, nop. Elle est séduisante mais frigide comme un glaçon. Ce serait comme faire l'amour à la banquise. Nop. Nop, Nop.

Une fois cette idée écartée, je me rends donc à la machine à café de l'accueil. Je sélectionne son vieux café noir la et pour moi ce sera un chocolat bien sucré. Je récupère les deux tasses et retourne à l'atelier sans oublier mon clin d'œil habituel à Harper. Elle au moins elle est chaleureuse, je suis sûre qu'elle bougerait un minimum dans un lit, contrairement à A.. _Non Raven, tu oublies cette idée à la con. DE SUITE._

Une fois devant ma porte je soupire un instant et entre. La blonde n'a pas bougé de place et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'avance et lui dépose son café. Elle le saisit et me sourit. Un vrai sourire qui me fait buguer. Je crois qu'elle le remarque car un brin de panique se pose sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne se referme comme toujours.

 **''Merci, pour le café.''** Me dit-elle.

**''Je vous en prie. Je vais reprendre mon travail, mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.''**

**''Voudriez-vous m'accompagner boire un coup ce soir ?''**

Je m'étouffe alors avec mon chocolat, recrachant la moitié de ma gorgée dans ma tasse.

 **''Charmant.'** ' Me lance-t-elle avant de reprendre. **''Je ne connais personne ici à part vous et j'aimerais sortir ce soir. Croyez-moi ça me coûte de vous demander ça.''**

Mon dieu elle est sérieuse. J'essuie ma bouche à l'aide de ma manche - il faut que j'arrête de faire ça avec les habits, j'ai plus cinq ans - et je tourne alors vers elle.

**''Je.. Ce soir j'ai déjà un truc de prévu et..''**

**''Ok, laissez tomber. Je me débrouillerai, pas de soucis.''**

Je soupire. Je sens déjà que je vais regretter mes paroles.

**''Je vais au** _**Grounders** _ **avec Clarke, ma meilleure amie. Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le souhaitez.''**

**''Oh.''** Semble-t-elle étonnée. **''Très bien, merci. Je vous laisse travailler maintenant, on ne vous paye pas à discuter.''**

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de repartir sur la construction de mon hélice. Incroyable, cette femme est incroyable.

—

**Pov Anya**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? _Bravo Anya, continue de te mêler de la vie des gens comme ça._ Boire un coup au bar ? Non mais sérieusement, depuis quand je n'ai pas fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire lorsqu'on se sent coupable. Erf je déteste me sentir coupable, c'est un sentiment qui ronge, qui vous force à faire plus, à faire trop. Mais elle aussi, j'avais combien de chance sur un million pour que je parle de mariage à la seule personne de mon nouvel entourage, ayant perdu sa femme. Et tragiquement en plus je dois dire. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de ma discussion avec aujourd'hui, c'est que Raven est clairement une vraie force de la nature. 

Je n'ai personne dans ma vie mais l'espace d'un instant je me suis imaginée perdre Lexa, dans les même condition, Lexa, la seule à qui je tiens vraiment. Et j'ai senti mon ventre se tordre comme jamais, j'ai senti la peur, le chagrin, comme jamais. Et elle, elle qui a vécu ça, elle était là, à son établi, à me raconter ça, comme on raconte ses vacances à la montagne. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est insensible, loin de là, mais après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je me demande vraiment comment elle fait pour tenir le coup. M'enfin, pas que ça me regarde, mais malgré tout, cette Raven reste surprenante.

Et me voila donc à chercher dans mon placard quoi mettre pour ce soir. Je me suis déjà coiffée, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mon épaule droite; je me suis maquillée, légèrement, m'occupant de mon teint pâle et de mes yeux en amande, essayant d'agrandir mon regard, au maximum. J'ai mis mes plus beaux sous-vêtements, pas que ça compte, je ne compte pas rentrer accompagnée; mais là, là je me retrouve à hésiter. Robe ou pantalon ? Et si je choisi l'option pantalon, qui me semble la plus adéquate vu le temps extérieur, je mets un jean ou un pantalon à pince ? Parce que, n'abusons pas, on va éviter la combi de ski pour aller boire un coup. _Hm_. Après tout, en réalité, j'imagine quand même que quelques personnes portent des robes ici non ? Malgré la neige, il me semble évident que certaines personnes aiment s'apprêter de cette façon.

Je sors donc ma robe noire d'hiver à manches longues et dentelles et l'enfile enfin. Elle est douce et confortable. Je cherche dans le tiroir de la commode ma paire de collants molletonnés et les passe une jambe après l'autre. Je saute légèrement sur place pour bien mettre le tout - je déteste clairement ce moment-là, ou la couture s'enfonce dans les fesses et en plus, souvent de la manière la plus étrange possible : de travers. Je viens récupérer mes bottines au fond du grand placard, celui dans lequel je range les quelques paires de chaussures que j'ai ramené ici, et les passe à mes pieds. Je me recule, me place devant le miroir et je suis satisfaite. Très satisfaite. Je ne compte peut-être pas ramener qui que ce soit, mais je vais faire regretter à cette Raven son refus de coucher avec moi.

Un sourire mutin s'affiche sur mon visage et s'efface rapidement quand je me rends compte que finalement, j'ai plutôt pris sérieusement son refus. _Anya sors toi cette idée de la tête, tu n'as que de la gueule, toi et moi, nous le savons très bien._ Mais tout de même, ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup. _Sale gamine va._ J'aurais réellement dû me taire et juste rester ici et la laisser s'amuser avec cette Clarke. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire dans un putain de bar de village. Arf.

Je me regarde une dernière fois quand on toque à la porte.

 **"Oui ?"** Je demande automatiquement.

**"Anya, c'est moi, je peux entrer ?"**

**"Allez-y."** La porte s'ouvre et je dois dire que mon regard se perd quelques secondes sur elle, sur son pantalon noir moulant et son sous-pull noir, lui allant à ravir. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de le remarquer et me retourne pour récupérer mon manteau dans mon placard. **"Je vois que vous avez appris à frapper avant d'entrer."** Je lui lance tout en passant un bras dans chacune des manches de ma longue veste.

 **"Hé-hé, je ne veux pas me brûler les yeux une seconde fois."** Me répond-elle au tac-o-tac avant de clairement analyser ma tenue. **"Enfin, je dois vous accorder quelques points pour l'effort de ce soir. Vous êtes séduisante Anya."**

J'avale alors de travers, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. _Non mais elle est sérieuse de me sortir ça comme ça ?_ Bon après tout c'est de bonne guerre mais quand même.

 **"Hm."** Je racle ma gorge. **"Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus."** Je marque une pause tout en reposant mon regard sur elle. _Ok calmos Anya._ **"Bref, allons-y."** Et je lui passe devant, sortant de la pièce en vitesse.

Elle me rejoint rapidement et nous descendons toutes les deux au salon souhaiter une bonne soirée à madame Sophie.

**"Abuelitaaa ! Yo-oh, où t'es ?"**

Je vois alors la petite vieille sortir de la cuisine presque en courant. Elle s'arrête enfin devant nous, pose son regard sur Raven puis sur moi et recommence son petit manège plusieurs fois avant de finalement sourire.

**"Vous iriez très bien ensemble toutes les deux."**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que Raven, elle, se met à rire à plein poumons. **"Elle et moi ?"** Et elle rigole encore me montrant du doigt puis le ramenant vers elle. **"Quand les coyotes auront des plumes !"** Continue-t-elle alors que de mon côté, je préfère seulement hausser un sourcil de mécontentement. " **Bon aller, on y va que Clarke nous attend. Alala mamie, qu'est ce que t'es drôle."** Lui dit-elle une nouvelle fois alors que je sens ma fierté, elle, prendre un petit coup supplémentaire. Elle embrasse sa grand-mère et se dirige vers l'entrée chercher sa veste.

 **"Bonne soirée madame Sophie."** Je lui dis simplement.

 **"Mamie Sophie."** Me reprend-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 **"Oui, oui mamie Sophie."** Je râle gentiment avant de rejoindre Raven m'attendant à présent, sa veste en daim enfilée.

Je la rejoins et elle salue sa grand-mère une dernière fois avant de passer le pas de la porte pour se diriger vers son pick-up. Je la suis sans un mot puis nous entrons enfin dans sa voiture. Il fait froid, vraiment froid, et je regrette clairement la combi de ski.

 **"Tenez."** Me dit-elle en me tendant une sorte de plaid. **"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de route et le chauffage n'aura pas le temps de vous réchauffer."**

Je le lui prends et le pose alors sur mes genoux. Simple attention mais qui malgré tout me procure un sentiment bien étrange. **"Merci."** Je lui réponds avant qu'elle ne démarre et se dirige vers la ville. **"Y a t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir sur votre amie ? Dire ou ne pas dire ?"**

Je la vois réfléchir un instant. **"Non, je ne crois pas..."** Elle actionne son clignotant et me lance un rapide coup d'œil. **"Est-ce que la grande Anya Woods aurait peur de rencontrer mes amis ?"** Ose-t-elle alors que je me mords la joue d'avoir posé cette stupide question.

**"Du tout. Je me renseigne juste pour ne pas faire de gaffe à nouveau."**

_Vas-y Anya, continue d'ouvrir ta stupide bouche._

**"Ne vous en voulez pas pour** _ **ça**_ **. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir."** Me répond-elle sérieusement. Et cela me perturbe lorsque Raven Reyes devient sérieuse. Nous savons toutes les deux de quoi elle parle. **"Mais au moins, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire."** Ajoute-t-elle tout en se mettant à rire.

 **"Oui, effectivement."** Je racle ma gorge et préfère me concentrer sur le paysage défilant à travers la vitre.

En quelques minutes à peine, nous arrivons au centre du village. Une douce musique résonne dans les rues lorsque nous descendons du véhicule. Je dois dire, que de nuit, avec toutes ces guirlandes allumées, le grand sapin, au centre de la place et ses musiques de Noël vibrant dans l'atmosphère, l'endroit est peut-être bien plus sympathique que prévu.

 **"Anya Woods qui sourit, sortez le champagne."** Me lance alors Raven en se plaçant près de moi.

Rapidement je me rends compte qu'effectivement, mon visage est moins fermé qu'habituellement. Je racle une nouvelle fois ma gorge - décidément ça devient une habitude - et soupire.

 **"On y va au lieu d'écouter vos âneries ?"** Je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous avançons vers la seule maison aux alentours d'où s'échappe un peu de vie : Le bar.

La première chose que je note en pénétrant est l'ambiance générale du lieu. Une sorte de groupe de country chante et joue dans le fond de la pièce, sur une sorte d'estrade aménagé. Il y a du monde, plus de monde que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Les gens rient, parlent, hurlent, et surtout boivent. J'aperçois quelques pintes sur des plateaux, traversant la pièce, revenant vides et repartant pleines. Puis je vois celui que l'on appelle Monty il me semble, au bar. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là, enfin j'imagine qu'il est aussi barman comme Lincoln peut être aussi chauffeur. Sûrement les conséquences d'être dans un village ou la densité de la population avoisine les un habitant et demi au km2.

 **"Hey Raven !"** J'entends alors crier à travers la pièce.

**"Clarke !"**

La brune à mes côtés secoue alors son bras en l'air et je suis son regard jusqu'au bar où une blonde semble s'agiter. Raven attrape alors mon avant-bras et se met à me tirer à travers la foule. Quelques bousculades plus tard et nous sommes enfin arrivées. Les deux femmes se prennent dans leur bras avant que cette Clarke ne me tende la main pour me saluer. J'apprécie ses manières. Pas d'accolade étrange mais pas non plus de regard tendu en ma direction.

 **"Bonsoir, vous devez être Anya."** Me dit-elle alors que je serre sa main avec franchise.

**"Et vous devez être Clarke, enchantée."**

Elle me sourit alors et la seule chose que je remarque est ce regard bleu, perçant, et un sentiment familier me frappe. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et elle le remarque. Mais elle continue de me sourire, presque tendrement.

Puis la seconde d'après elle disparaît, tirée par une Raven bien trop pressée de commencer cette soirée. Je les rejoins sur cette banquette en rond et nous nous retrouvons toutes les trois assises face à la salle, Raven, Clarke à mes côtés et moi-même.

J'ai à peine défait mon manteau et l'ai posé à côté de moi qu'un serveur s'approche de nous.

 **"B'soir les filles !"** Son regard se pose sur moi. **"Tiens, une nouvelle ? B'soir !"** S'adresse-t-il à moi."

**"Bonsoir."**

**"Oui, Anya est une vieille amie, elle est sur la région pour un petit moment."** Intervient Clarke. Je tilte à ses mots, elle semble penser ce qu'elle dit et pourtant.. elle doit simplement faire preuve de politesse.

 **"Oui, bon Anya, voici Jasper, Jasper, voici Anya, maintenant À BOIIIIIRE !"** Lance alors Raven, s'agitant sur son siège.

 **"Très bien, très bien, qu'est qu'j'vous sers ?"** Nous demande ce jeune homme.

 **"Un double whisky pour moi et une pinte pour accompagner le tout."** Lui répond Raven. Wow, elle compte se saouler rapidement apparemment. Elle se tourne vers moi. **"Ne vous inquiétez pas Woods, Clarke va jouer les Sam ce soir, Clarke ou Lincoln, ça dépendra de l'état de Clarke en fait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne conduis pas, vu que c'est une journée spéciale aujourd'hui."** Elle me sourit sincèrement et je comprends tout l'intérêt de cette soirée.

 **"Je prendrai une pinte."** Ajoute alors Clarke. **"Je ne compte pas passer la soirée à te regarder boire Rae, Lincoln vous ramènera."**

 **"Lincoln nous ramènera alors !"** S'exclame-t-elle toute excitée.

 **"Et pour vous m'dame ?"** Me demande le serveur.

**"Un verre de rouge, s'il vous plait."**

**"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas boire le vin d'ici."** Me souffle alors Clarke en se penchant sur moi. J'imagine que le tutoiement est de rigueur ce soir. **"Mais la bière est bonne."**

 **"Une pinte alors plutôt s'il vous plait."** Je lance au serveur.

**"Ok les filles j'vous amène ça de suite."**

Je n'ai pas le temps de le voir partir que Raven se lève et se dirige vers Harper il me semble, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les deux se regardent un instant avant de se serrer dans les bras. Puis elle la prend par la main et la fait tourner sur elle-même, riant de tout coeur.

 **"Je peux te poser une question personnelle Anya ?"** Me demande alors Clarke, ce qui me fait la regarder et oublier Raven quelques instants.

**"Oui bien sûr, allez.. vas-y."**

Nous sommes interrompues par le serveur, nous rapportant nos boissons. Je bois une gorgée de ma bière et effectivement elle est bonne, un sourire se dessine même sur mon visage.

 **"Je te l'avais dit."** Me dit alors la blonde avant de boire à son tour. **"Co.. Comment va ta soeur ?"** Me demande-t-elle enfin.

 **"Ma soeur ?"** Je bug à sa question, clairement.

**"Oui.. Lexa."**

Merci je sais comment s'appelle ma sœur.

**"Tu connais ma sœur ?"**

**"On peut dire ça oui."** Me répond-elle simplement en me faisant un sourire sincère.

Je la regarde sans rien dire, essayant d'analyser la situation, de comprendre comment elles peuvent se connaître, sachant que Lex ne m'a jamais parlé d'une quelconque Clarke.

**"Je.. Elle va bien. Elle est actuellement en mission en Somalie, depuis quatre ans maintenant."**

**"Oh. En somalie. Très bien, très bien."** Elle boit une autre gorgée, beaucoup plus longue que la première. Wow quelle descente même.

**"Mais elle rentre au pays dans trois mois."**

Et elle recrache alors toute sa bière dans son verre. J'hausse un sourcil avant de la voir s'excuser, se lever et se diriger vers ce qui me semble être les toilettes. Je reste alors très con avant que Raven ne revient à la table.

 **"Vous avez fait fuir Clarke ?"** Me demande-t-elle avant de poser ses yeux sur ses boissons.

 **"Je crois qu'elle est partie aux toilettes."** Je réponds simplement tout en sirotant la mienne.

Elle ne me répond pas et à la place engloutit son whisky et la moitié de sa pinte. **"Aaaaaah ça fait du bien."** Je le regarde faire, lever le bras pour commander une nouvelle tournée avant de finir sa pinte en moins de deux minutes.

Un peu étonnée, je vois enfin Clarke revenir et Raven se lever à nouveau pour s'approcher du bar. La blonde s'assoit à mes côtés et lâche un long soupir.

 **"Je suis désolée pour ça."** Me dit-elle simplement. **"La prochaine fois que vous voyez Lexa, dites-lui qu'elle me doit encore une danse."**

Son sourire est toujours là, mais elle semble triste. Je ne connais pas la relation qu'elle a avec ma soeur, mais je sais qu'elles en ont une, il faudra que je lui demande la prochaine fois que je l'ai au téléphone.

J'acquiesce simplement et nous buvons en silence tout en regardant Raven boire deux shots de téquila à la suite.

 **"Est-ce que l'on doit s'inquiéter ?"** Je demande alors à la blonde en faisant un léger hochement de tête en direction de son amie.

**"Non. Elle vous a parlé de Luna ?"**

**"Oui, aujourd'hui même."**

**"Un sacré couple. Vous les auriez connues ensemble toutes les deux.. Aah."** Elle soupire. **"Elles se sont promis, que quoi qu'il arrive, la vie méritait d'être mordue à pleine dents. Alors chaque année, à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, Rae profite comme elle peut, elle boit, trouve une jolie fille avec qui passer la nuit et passe son lendemain à décuver dans son atelier, entourée de ses jouets. Ça ne semble pas glorieux dit comme ça, mais c'est sa façon à elle de lui rendre hommage je crois."** Elle finit sa bière cul sec et se retourne vers moi. **"Il y a des chances pour que vous rentriez seule ce soir."** Me sourit-elle alors que je l'accompagne en finissant également ma boisson. Elle lève la main et le serveur revient au galop.

**"Yep Clarkie ?"**

**"La même chose ?"** Me demande la blonde. Et j'opine. **"La même chose alors s'il te plait. Et si tu peux faire en sorte de servir Raven au bar, ce serait gentil. C'est le jour J tu sais et je préfère garder un oeil sur ses consos."**

 **"Entendu."** Lui répond-il simplement avant de sourire et de repartir en direction du bar parler à Monty. Directement je vois celui-ci se diriger vers Raven et lui retirer son dernier shot. Je la vois se lever, râler et revenir vers nous.

**"CLARKE ! Tu abuuuses !"**

**"Je t'ai commandé une pinte."**

**"Oh ok, merci."** Lui dit-elle alors, le sourire retrouvé avant de se jeter à côté d'elle. Une vraie gamine.

Deux tournées plus tard, c'est avec la tête qui tangue légèrement que je finis ma troisième pinte. La dernière pour moi ce soir, n'étant pas habituée à l'alcool, je n'ai clairement pas envie de me ridiculiser.

 **"Tu danses Anya ? À défaut de danser avec elle, je peux danser avec sa soeur ?"** Me dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Clarke, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée à sa troisième pintes, loin de là et je ne parle même pas de Raven qui est partie il y cinq minutes de cela et qui danse actuellement avec une jolie brune au milieu du bar. Je pense qu'effectivement, je vais rentrer seule ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens légèrement frustrée par cette constatation. **"Anya ?"** Me redemande Clarke..

 **"Oui, je danse."** Et c'est vrai, je danse terriblement bien, ayant pris des cours de tango et de salsa pendant des années, je suis habituée à bouger mon corps, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

 **"Parfait ! Prends ça dans tes dents Lex' !"** S'exclame-t-elle avant de me tendre la main.

Définitivement elles se connaissent et plutôt bien je crois. Je me lève, entrelace mes doigts aux siens et me retrouve rapidement au milieu de la piste de danse. La musique est entrainante, je ne peux pas dire le contraire et très vite, je me prends au jeu. Puis les tonalités changent, l'ambiance aussi et je vois Clarke se rapprocher de moi pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches. C'est inattendu mais je me laisse faire, cette fille dégage quelque chose qui me met en confiance, c'est indéniable. Ses hanches se collent à moi, sa poitrine également et je me retrouve alors à onduler mon corps contre le sien, sans aucune gène je dois dire, merci l'alcool. La foule s'intensifie peu à peu et je me sens rapidement pressée de tous les côtés. Puis Clarke se retourne, et je laisse mes mains le long de mon corps pour ne pas trop en profiter. Je la vois s'écarter un peu, se rapprocher d'un grand brun et je comprends alors que son partenaire change, ce qui ne me gêne pas, j'ai l'habitude de me retrouver seule, et c'est sûrement l'occasion pour moi d'aller me rasseoir. Je fais un pas, un seul pas avant de sentir des doigts se refermer sur mon avant bras et être tirée en arrière. Je me retourne et je suis alors plaquée contre un corps, contre une nouvelle poitrine, mon souffle se mélangeant à l'humidité du sien. Je relève les yeux, sachant très bien à qui appartient la main qui vient de se poser sur mes reins. Raven. Je déglutis quand je sens son bas ventre venir frotter ma cuisse, quand j'observe sa bouche entrouverte être caresser par sa propre langue humide, quand cette odeur de whisky chatouille mes narines. Et je me laisse prendre au jeu. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance, la bière qui se balade dans mon sang ou bien juste si c'est elle, mais je me laisse aller, passant mes deux bras au niveau de sa nuque, posant mon front contre le sien. Sa main descend légèrement au-dessus de mes fesses, son autre se perd sur mes côtes auxquelles elle s'agrippe, froissant doucement le tissu de ma robe. La chaleur qui se répand en moi me surprend, mon estomac se tord un peu quand je la vois s'approcher, quand je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes, sans jamais pourtant combler ce dernier espace entre nous deux. Je relève le regard une nouvelle fois et je suis capturée par le brun de ses yeux, yeux qui semblent vouloir me dévorer, me mettre à nu. Un rictus se pose sur mon visage. On est bien loin de son _"quand les coyotes auront des plumes"._ Son regard se pose sur mes lèvres et je la vois se mordre la sienne avant de se décaler et d'un mouvement me retourner contre elle, mon dos contre son ventre.. Ses mains enroulent alors ma taille, une se perd sous ma poitrine, l'autre au niveau de mon nombril. _Ok, je commence à perdre la tête, clairement._ Puis je sens son souffle au-dessus de mon épaule, près de mon oreille, en enfin, ses lèvres, dans ma nuque. _Merde.._ Je pourrais partir, je pourrais juste m'éloigner, sortir d'ici mais non, à la place je tends légèrement la tête en arrière, lui donnant un meilleur accès à ma peau. Sa langue s'abandonne là, et je laisse échapper un soupire, les délices qu'elle m'inflige me faisant perdre le contrôle.  
  


 **"J'ai envie de vous Anya.."** Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle qui me brûle alors l'entrejambe.   
  


Une de ses mains se glisse sur ma cuisse s'agrippant à ma jambe, l'autre à ma taille et une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve en un instant face à son souffle, face à ce regard noir. Ses lèvres frôlant les miennes.   
  


_Fait chier._   
  


Et j'écrase alors ma bouche contre la sienne. Ce n'est pas doux, non, c'est précipité, brouillon mais putain que c'est bon. Elle répond à mon baiser, l'accentue, me presse un peu plus contre elle. Je la sens vouloir me faire sienne, son corps hurlant contre le mien, cherchant le contact, la chaleur, le frisson. Elle se recule une seconde, quand l'oxygène nous manque. Sa main remonte près de mon visage, son pouce se pose sur ma lèvre gonflée par ce baiser fougueux. Elle la caresse, doucement, puis laisse son doigt glisser jusqu'à mon menton. Mon regard fixé sur sa bouche remonte légèrement à ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool et le désir. Elle semble chercher une réponse, et j'acquiesce légèrement pour la lui donner. Alors sans attendre elle entremêle ses doigts aux miens, sans attendre, elle me tire vers la sortie, passe les portes du bar et avant que l'on arrive à sa voiture, me plaque contre le mur d'un chalet. Mon dos se cogne au froid mais je m'en fou car c'est son corps chaud que je sens se presser contre moi. Sa jambe se place entre les miennes et je laisse échapper un gémissement à ce contact. _Merde._

Elle sourit, soupire et vient planter ses dents dans mon cou, ses mains se faisant baladeuses, remontant mes hanches, se perdant sur mon ventre. Une d'entre elle s'accroche alors à mon sein et tout mon corps répond à cet appel. Elle se presse contre moi et légèrement je sens ma robe remonter. _Putain._ Si elle ne s'arrête pas, clairement je vais me retrouver à poil dans cette ruelle. 

**"Ra.."** J'essaye. Mais rien n'y fait, ses lèvres viennent saisir les miennes avant même qu'un son de sorte. Et de quoi je plains, cette femme est magnifique, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Sa langue quémande la mienne et je la lui offre, je la lui offre comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau de noël; elle la saisit et la mord parfois. Nos salives s'échangent, nos goûts, nos odeurs se mélangent puis la fougue s'apaise, ses mains se calment et elle finit par poser son front sur le mien, me laissant sur ma faim, haletante.

 **"An.."** Tente-t-elle. **"Je.. J'me sens pas bien."**

Et sans que je ne le vois venir, elle se détache, se retourne et se met à vomir dans la neige.

_Oh, génial._

Je soupire avant de poser ma main sur mon front.

 **"Fait chier."** Je laisse échapper quelques mots me rendant compte de la situation, enfin. J'étais à deux doigts, clairement, à deux doigts de faire une grosse connerie.

Raven s'appuie alors contre le mur d'en face, continuant de se vider soupirant un **"je suis désolée"** avant de se redresser et de s'appuyer dos contre le chalet. Elle lève sa tête vers le ciel et ferme les yeux un instant. Une larme semble glisser sur sa joue mais elle vient l'essuyer sans attendre avant de se laisser tomber au sol dans la neige, par chance à quelques centimètres de cette flaque peu ragoutante. 

Je soupire, comprenant rapidement, que je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle. Je m'approche alors et m'accroupie.

**"Je vais aller chercher nos affaires, prévenir Clarke et trouver quelqu'un pour nous ramener. Ne bougez pas d'ici d'accord ?"**

Elle acquiesce et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains. Je me précipite alors dans le bar, ne voulant pas non plus la laisser trop longtemps seul dans cet état. Je croise Clarke au milieu de la piste, toujours collée à ce grand brun.

 **"Clarke !"** Je l'interpelle et elle se retourne. **"Raven ne se sent pas très bien, je récupère nos affaires et on va rentrer."**

Elle fronce les sourcils. **"C'est l'alcool ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

 **"Oui, je crois bien."** Enfin j'imagine.

**"Ok, je vais prévenir Lincoln, qu'il vienne vous chercher. Où est-elle ?"**

**"Dehors, assise dans la ruelle près du parking."**

Elle acquiesce puis se retourne vers le brun. **"Bell, je reviens, je vais juste voir comment elle va."** Il semble comprendre la situation et hoche simplement la tête.

De mon côté, je récupère nos vestes et sacs et je reviens au niveau de la blonde. Je sors un billet de 100$ de mon porte monnaie et le lui tend. **"Tiens, pour les consos de ce soir."**

Elle me regarde étonnée et me fait un rapide geste de la main. **"C'est moi qui invite ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas."** J'acquiesce pour la remercier puis nous sortons enfin pour retrouver Raven. Elle n'a pas bougé.

Clarke s'accroupit et pose alors sa main sur son avant bras.

 **"Babe."** Souffle-t-elle. **"Est-ce que ça va ?"**

La brune secoue la tête légèrement.

 **"Lincoln va arriver, tu vas rentrer avec Anya d'accord ?"** Ajoute-t-elle.

Et Raven opine à nouveau.

 **"Je t'appelle demain."** Elle dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se relever et de revenir vers moi. **"Je peux te la confier ?"** Me demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

 **"Oui, bien sûr, je m'en occupe."** C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre.

Des phares nous éblouissent alors quelques instants et je reconnais le pick-up de Lincoln. Il klaxonne et nous nous plaçons alors de chaque côté de la brune pour l'aider à se relever. Elle y arrive et grâce à Lincoln nous parvenons à l'asseoir sur le siège du milieu. Je m'installe à ses côtés, et fais un rapide signe à Clarke avant que la voiture démarre pour rentrer au chalet.

Je ne m'en rends compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes, mais ma main s'est agrippée à la cuisse de Raven lorsque sa tête est venue se poser sur mon épaule.

 **"Vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Au moins c'soir elle couch'ra pas avec n'importe qui."** Me dit alors le grand chauve, concentré sur la route. **"C'pas facile c'qu'elle a vécu. Et elle a beau jouer les durs, j'sais qu'elle est encore brisée par tout ça."**

Je ne réponds rien, je n'ai pas l'envie et aussi pas le temps. La voiture s'arrête, nous sommes arrivées.

 **"Raven ?"** Je tente de la réveiller. **"Raven !"**

**"Hmm."**

**"Nous sommes arrivées."** Je lui annonce alors que je la vois ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Elle relève la tête. Elle a du mal, beaucoup de mal. Alors je me glisse en dehors du véhicule et lui tend la main. Elle la saisit, enfin elle y arrive au bout du troisième essais et se laisse tomber sur moi.

 **"C'va aller ?"** Me demande alors Lincoln.

**"Oui, oui c'est bon. Merci d'être venu."**

**"Y a pas d'quoi m'dame."**

Je referme la portière et il repart.

**"Aller Raven, va falloir faire un petit effort là."**

Je la vois essayer d'avancer, mais sa jambe droite traîne à l'arrière. J'imagine qu'elle doit avoir mal ou un truc du genre. Je soupire en essayant de la mettre droite.

**"Raven, je vais vous porter sur mon dos, sinon nous n'allons jamais y arriver."**

**"Hmm."** Me donne-t-elle juste comme réponse, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Je me place devant elle, m'accroupie et je sens alors tout son poids se poser sur mon dos. Je passe mes mains sous ses cuisses et remonte alors, tout en restant toujours un peu en avant pour garder un certain équilibre. Elle est assez légère, ce qui m'étonne vu la quantité de nourriture qu'elle semble absorber tout au long de la journée.

Rapidement, j'arrive au chalet. Je me baisse, essayant de ne pas la faire tomber pour récupérer la clef sous le paillasson. Je me relève dans un squat qui me demande beauuuucoup d'effort et j'ouvre enfin la porte. Je ne prends pas le temps de retirer mes chaussures ou ma veste espérant que mamie Sophie ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir ramené de la neige à l'intérieur puis je me décide à monter à l'étage. Erf chaque marche est une épreuve, j'en compte vingt-et-une avant d'en voir la fin. Essoufflée je fais une pause et je reprends mon chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Je lâche une de ses cuisses pour ouvrir sa porte, puis la reprend jusqu'à, enfin, pouvoir la déposer sur son lit.

Je lâche un soupire et rattrape mon souffle, mes deux mains sur mes hanches. Ok je manque d'activité physique, c'est certains.

 **"Hmmm."** Elle râle, là, étendue sur le matelas.

Je la regarde se placer entre ses coussins, se retourner pour essayer d'enlever sa veste. Je secoue la tête avant de m'avancer vers elle.

**"Arrêtez de bouger, je m'en occupe."**

Mais forcément elle ne m'écoute pas.

**"Raven ! Arrêtez !"**

Et elle se retourne sur le ventre.

**"Aaaarg mais c'est pas vrai ! Raven !"**

Elle se replace enfin sur le dos et j'en profite alors pour rapidement lui défaire sa veste, me penchant sur elle pour réussir à enlever son bras, coincé dans sa manche. Forcément, elle vient enrouler son bras autour de mon cou pour me plaquer contre sa poitrine. **"Putain.."** Je râle, avant de me défaire de son emprise. Le second bras se déshabille plus rapidement et je tire sur sa veste pour la sortir de son lit, car forcément, elle ne fait aucun effort pour m'aider. Par chance, elle ne bouge pas lorsque je défais ses chaussures. Je les dépose près du lit et reviens vers elle pour la couvrir d'une couverture. Une fois fait, je me retourne pour partir quand je sens ses doigts s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.

 **"Ne pars pas..."** Murmure-t-elle avant de légèrement tirer sur mon bras.

Je me retourne en soupirant, encore. **"Raven, je vais juste aller dormir dans ma chambre, vous êtes dans votre lit, tout va bien."**

Elle ouvre alors les yeux. Ils sont rouges, pleins de larmes et mon coeur se serre un peu. Juste un peu.

 **"Reste.. S'il te plait."** Ses mots sont une supplication qu'elle peine à dire. Je la regarde un instant et viens défaire mes propres chaussures, vaincue, sa main me lâchant. Puis, je fais le tours du lit. Je retire ma veste et viens m'allonger à côté d'elle. Sa main saisit la mienne sans attendre et elle se retourne sur le flan, se mettant dos à moi, m'obligeant presque à venir la prendre dans mes bras. Je soupire à nouveau et me laisse faire, ses doigts me tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, précieusement.

Quelques secondes passent et je finis par la serrer un peu plus tendrement, sentant alors tout son corps se détendre entre mes bras. 

**"Tu m'as manqué mon amour."** Murmure-t-elle dans un dernier soupir, qui, je sais, ne m'est pas destiné.

C'est une pointe au coeur, que je finis par m'endormir, essayant de cacher cette soirée bien loin au fin fond de ma mémoire.   
  



	4. 4. Un baiser non assumé ?

**Pov raven  
**

_Ouuch._ Mon corps est si lourd, ma bouche si pâteuse, ma langue si râpeuse. Ew et ce goût dans ma gorge.. J'ai légèrement dû abuser hier soir. Je me retourne comme je peux, malgré la nausée qui frappe mon estomac, et finalement, je repose ma tête dans le coussin. Après tout, je suis bien là.. J'ai toute la matinée pour me reposer.. 

_Attends ? Quoi ? Mais noooon._

Oh putain je boss aujourd'hui. J'ouvre mes yeux, rapidement, vraiment trop rapidement. La lumière de la pièce m'éblouie et je décide que les garder fermer encore dix secondes, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Puis ma paupière gauche s'ouvre doucement et j'essaye sans trop bouger de zieuter vers mon réveil sur ma table de chevet. 12h12. _OH PUTAIN DE MERDE._ Pourquoi mon réveil a pas sonné ? Pourtant je me souviens l'avoir mis en partant hier soir, merde, merde, merde. 

Je bascule comme je peux. _Erf_. Je me retrouve face au matelas, les fesses légèrement en l'air, essayant de glisser mes jambes vers le sol, tout en gardant la tête vers le bas. _Putain ça tourne tellement._ Et ça marche. Mes genoux touchent le sol et finalement je laisse mon visage se reposer quelques secondes sur le lit moelleux, qui je dois dire, est assez confortab... _NON REVEILLE TOI REYES._ Je tapote ma joue, enfin, je laisse tomber ma main sur ma joue, pour essayer de me réveiller, pour me sortir de cette léthargie qui fait de moi une guimauve, et j'arrive enfin à me mouvoir. Suffisamment pour m'asseoir en arrière, sur mes mollets. Je reste là encore quelques temps, manière de retrouver une stabilité, puis je tourne la tête vers le petit meuble à ma droite. 12h35. _QUOI ?_ Je soupire _. Erf quelle haleine.._ Je lance mon bras pour attraper mon téléphone, que j'ai cru voir par là, près du réveil. Yes. Je le saisis et l'allume. Mes yeux brulent, luminosité de merde. Enfin, je finis par me poser contre le rebord du lit, regardant les quelques notifications que j'ai. Facebook, facebook, instagram, facebook. Et un appel en absence de Clarke. Rien du boulot, vraiment étrange. 

J'essaye de me relever, même si j'avoue que je ne me sens pas forcément mieux, lorsque je le vois, là, le petit mot posé sur la table de chevet. Je le regarde, plisse les yeux pour me concentrer dessus et le lis.

_"Ne venez pas au travail aujourd'hui, nous nous passerons de vous et de votre gueule de bois._

_Woods._

_Ps : Vous trouverez un comprimé contre les migraines ainsi qu'un verre d'eau sur votre commode. Je les ai mis plus loin, vous avez tendance à bouger durant la nuit."_

Je souris. Même dans ses mots, dans ses attentions, cette femme souffle le chaud et le froid, c'est pas croyable.. Puis je sens que mon sourire se fade.. Comment sait-elle que je bouge durant la nuit ? Je tourne la tête vers le lit et déglutis quand je vois que l'autre côté est totalement défait. _Ok, t'étais peut-être juste très agitée, ne commence pas à te faire des film Raven._ J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment de me souvenir, je force sur mon cerveau, malgré le fait qu'il soit complétement à plat, pour me rappeler de cette nuit. Putain, le blanc. Rien, nada, le néant. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que j'ai vécu ça, il y a deux ans mais je me rappelle aussi du réveil, en très bonne compagnie d'ailleurs je dois dire. Ana et Sara, qu'est ce qu'elles étai.. _OMG c'est pas le moment ! Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Clarke ! Oui Clarke, elle saura elle._

Je rallume alors mon téléphone, pianote jusqu'à mes appels en absence et clique sur celui de la blonde, pour tout simplement la rappeler.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

**_"Salut marmotte !"_ **

Ouf.

**"Clarke ! Dis moi que j'ai rien fait de bizarre hier ! Je t'en suuuuuupplie."**

Je l'entends rire. 

**_"Bizarre je sais pas, ça dépend la définition de bizarre Rae. Tu as bu, beaucoup bu, vraiment beaucoup et vite. Puis t'es partie danser avec une fille."_ **

**"Ouais une rousse je crois, ou une brune, j'sais plus."**

**_"Je t'avoue que j'ai pas forcément fait gaffe non plus, on discutait avec Anya."_ **

**"Oui Anya ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anya ensuite ?!"**

**_"Ben ensuite, on t'a rejoint et on a commencé à danser elle et moi. Putain cette fille est ultra canon en vrai, si j'étais pas déjà en cou.."_ **

**"Ouais, ouais passons ! Après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!"**

_**"Hm, Bellamy est arrivé et j'ai fini par danser avec lui. Je l'ai vu sourire en regardant derrière moi, alors j'me suis tournée et.."**_ Elle glousse, _oh mon dieu, mais aaaah_. **_"Et tu dansais avec elle."_**

**"Avec qui ?!"**

**_"Avec An', tu dansais avec elle et franchement c'était ultraaaa chaud ! Puis après je me suis reconcentrée sur ma danse et quand je me suis à nouveau retournée, vous aviez disparu."_ **

**"Oh putain."**

**_"C'est ce que je me suis dis. Puis finalement elle est revenue en courant chercher vos affaires pour rentrer."_ **

**"Oh super, je suis rentrée avec elle."** Je lance d'un ton plus que sarcastique.

**_"En même il valait mieux vu ton état."_ **

**"Mon état ?"**

**_"Oui, tu étais assise dans une ruelle, t'avais vomi partout et Anya s'est juste occupée de toi. J'ai appelé Lincoln et il vous a ramené. Après, ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, ça, j'en ai aucune idée."_ **

**"Merde j'suis désolée.. C'est pas cool de ma part."**

_**"C'est pas grave Raven, puis en vrai, j'ai rien fait de spécial à part payer l'addition !"** _

**"Merde, oui ça aussi, tu me diras combien ça fait et.."**

**_"J'ai déjà dis non à Anya, donc je te dis la même chose. Laisse, tu inviteras la prochaine fois."_ **

**"Ça marche, merci Clarke."**

**_"De rien.. Mais tu devrais peut-être lui parler, t'avais l'air vraiment mordue hier quand tu dansais avec elle et.."_ **

**"Oooook, je dois te laisser ! Merci Clarkie !"**

_**"Rav..."** _

_Bip, bip, bip._

Mon téléphone vibre. Un sms.

**Clarke - > Raven : ** _"Raccroche moi au nez encore une fois et t'es une femme morte Reyes."_

Oups. Je souris et finis par me lever. _Ah oui, ça tourne_. J'arrive difficilement à la commode ou je vois le comprimé et le verre d'eau m'attendre. Je vais d'abord prendre tout ça avant de réfléchir à la conversation que je viens d'avoir. Et peut-être même un café d'ailleurs. J'avale le tout et y a pas à dire, un verre d'eau le lendemain de soirée, c'est juste parfait. Je le garde dans les mains et me décide à descendre. 

J'entre dans la cuisine, le pose sur comptoir où je trouve le second post-it de la journée.

_"Je suis partie en balade avec Monique. Anya t'a préparé des pâtes, elles sont dans le frigo, réchauffe les si tu as faim. Je rentre en fin de journée. Mamie Sophie."_

Je souris quand je vois sa petite écriture tremblante en cursive, puis je souris quand je l'imagine se balader avec Monique, sa copine française venue rendre visite à ses petits-enfants. Puis je souris enfin quand j'apprends qu'Anya m'a préparé à manger. Un rictus m'échappe, peut-être qu'elle essaye vraiment de me mettre dans son lit après tout. 

_Oh_. Peut-être qu'elle l'a même déjà fait ?! Je me fige avant de secouer la tête. Nop, après pour les pensées bizarres, après. 

Je me rends donc au frigo et y trouve la fameuse assiette de pâte blanche. Troisième post-it :

_"Je vous ai préparé des pâtes. Et non, je n'essaye pas de vous attirer avec de la nourriture. Mangez et taisez-vous._

_Anya."_

Et je m'étouffe, avalant de travers, sentant ma salive remonter presque par le nez. Puis je ris aux éclats. Mon dieu, elle me fatigue tellement. Je sors donc finalement l'assiette, plis le morceau de papier pour le mettre dans ma poche et m'approche du micro-onde. Je me rappelle avoir insisté pour en avoir un, mamie Sophie ne voulant pas de ces "engins nucléaires" dans sa cuisine. Puis quand elle a vu mes talents de cuisinière, elle s'est ravisée, préférant un engin nucléaire et des plats préparés à la tornade Raven Reyes.

J'ouvre donc la porte de ce petit appareil bien pratique et y lance la cuisson des pâtes. En même temps, j'attrape une dosette à café et l'emboite dans la cafetière. "Engin du diable" comme dirait mamie Sophie encore une fois. "Nous, à mon époque, on broyait le café et c'était parfait blablabla." Je l'entends râler au loin dans mes souvenirs. En attendant, elle est bien contente quand elle se prend son mocaccino au caramel industriel. 

Le café prêt, les pâtes chauffées, je m'assoie donc sur la petite table de la cuisine. Je sais que le mélange des deux n'est pas terrible, mais franchement, vu mon état, je n'en fais pas cas. Et puis voila, il est l'heure de penser, l'heure de se concentrer sur les mots de Clarke, sur cette soirée et sur Anya. Je soupire me promettant de ne plus boire lorsque l'asiatique est dans les environs. 

Faisons le point : J'ai dansé avec elle, apparemment de manière.. Ok je connais ma manière de danser avec les jolies femmes. Attends est-ce que je la trouve jolie ?

_Jolie ? Tu l'as trouve ultra cano.._

_Ta gueule._

Bref, passons les détails. Donc, nous avons dansé. Puis disparu, puis réapparu dans une ruelle. Dans laquelle j'ai vomi. Pourquoi nous étions dehors ? J'aurais pu vomir aux toilettes où au bar, alors pourquoi j'étais dehors avec elle ? Oh putain je sais pourquoi j'étais dehors avec elle, je sais pourquoi je suis toujours dehors avec les femmes quand j'ai bu. Je déglutis.

Je comptais ramener Anya ici. Et pas pour jouer au mikado hein. _Oh putain. ET ON A FINI ICI. Ok souffle Raven. Tu peux pas avoir couché avec elle, fin c'est Anya quoi. Le glaçon, la banquise tout ça, tout ça.._

Je sens mon bas ventre se serrer. 

**"On se calme en bas !"**

Oh génial, maintenant je parle à mon vagin. Ok. Bon imaginons encore. Partons du principe qu'effectivement j'ai pu coucher avec elle. Oh god, non je peux pas imaginer ça. Pas que ce soit horrible hein..

_Bien au contraire._

_Mais ta gueule à la fin._

Mais ça reste.. Anya.

Je soupire finissant ma dernière gorgée de café mélangée à une fourchette de pâte. _Putain c'est vraiment déguelasse._

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Vraiment. Je remonte en vitesse à l'étage, enfin en vitesse.. On s'comprend hein, et arrive à ma chambre. Je dépose le deuxième post-it d'Anya près du premier et je souris. _Omg mais stop à la fin c'est quoi ces conneries !_ Sûrement cette putain de mémoire musculaire qui me prouve par A+B qu'il s'est certainement passé un truc hier soir. _Aaaaarg !_

J'enlève mes habits, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il s'agissait de ceux d'hier, pour en mettre de nouveau. Pantalon, pull en laine et ma veste rouge adorée. Évidemment je me brosse le dents, le mélange café, pâte, vomi, alcool, n'est pas ce que je préfère, et je suis enfin prête à sortir. Je redescends les escaliers, à la vitesse d'une tortue et je finis par enfiler mes chaussures et à sortir, munie de mon sac à dos. 

Je descends la grand route, tourne à droite, m'enfonce dans le bosquet et j'arrive enfin au bord du lac. Il est gelé, complétement gelé. J'aime cette vue, j'aime venir me perdre ici. La glace est entourée par les flans des quelques montagnes qui nous entourent, par la forêt qui vient se perdre dans l'eau de temps à autre, par quelques cabanes de pêcheur mais surtout par le silence. Un silence qui finalement me berce. Je m'assoie sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné, assez grand pour que je puisse venir rabattre mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je cale ma tête sur mes genoux. 

Le temps passe et ça fait peut-être bien une heure que je suis là. Par chance le soleil m'a maintenu au chaud tout se temps, mais je le vois être descendant à présent. Puis j'entends du bruit. Un animal peut-être. Puis j'entends râler. Un humain plutôt. 

J'observe le bosquet d'où proviennent ces gémissements lointains quand je la vois enfin, tirant sur son pied coincé dans la neige. Je souris encore une fois mais cette fois-ci je me laisse faire, après tout, qu'y a-t-il de mal à sourire ? Enfin, elle y arrive, enfin Anya se tient là, devant moi. Elle est différente, elle semble intimidée, ce qui est très étrange. Je me lève - merde j'ai le cul complètement endolorie - avant de m'approcher d'elle, tout en me secouant pour retrouver la sensation de mon postérieur gelé. 

Elle lève un sourcil, me regardant de haut en bas, jugeant clairement mes actions. Ah ça c'est _ma_ Anya. _Ma Any.. Oh merde._

**"Mademoiselle Reyes."** Me dit-elle en venant à ma hauteur.

 **"Woods."** Je lui réponds accompagnant mes mots d'un signe de tête.

**"Vous êtes là."**

**"Je suis là."**

Ok c'est bizarre, voila qu'elle recommence avec son regard fuyant. Oh merde, on a clairement couché ensemble, c'est sûr, _oh merdeeeeeeee._

**"Je.."** Je racle ma gorge. **"Comment ça va ?"**

 **"Bien et sûrement mieux que vous."** Finit-elle par dire en me passant devant afin de s'assoir sur le tronc d'arbre. 

Je la rejoins et me pose simplement à ses côtés, sentant mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure. _Oh mon dieu mais stop, ça va, tu vas juste lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, vous allez en rire et basta._

**"Effectivement, j'ai peut-être abusé hier soir. D'ailleurs merci."** Je marque une pause. **"Clarke m'a dit que vous vous étiez occupée de moi."**

**"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, vous avez failli vomir dans ma bouche."**

_Ok.. Ok.. Souffle, c'est juste une info random. Chill, relax._

**"Ah. Désolée pour ça aussi."**

**"Pour le vomi ? Ou pour le reste."**

_Ok le reste.._

**"Le vomi j'imagine.."** Je souffle..

 **"Vous ne vous souvenez pas hein ?"** Me dit-elle alors. Je tourne mon visage vers elle. Le sien est face au lac, bercé par la douce lumière du jour couchant. Putain elle est belle quand même.. 

**"Pas de tout.."** J'avoue honteuse. 

Je la vois se tendre un instant puis soupirer et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

**"C'est pas plus mal comme ça."** Chuchote-t-elle presque en tournant son visage vers moi. Je la fixe encore, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Et elle me sourit, presque affectueusement. Un vrai sourire qui me fait me décontenancer sur place. Puis, je la vois baisser rapidement le regard sur mes lèvres, c'est rapide, fugace, presque imperceptible. Mais moi je l'ai vu, oh mon dieu je l'ai vu faire ! Je déglutis encore.

**"Et si j'ai envie ? Si j'ai envie de me souvenir."** Je chuchote.

_MAIS OH MON DIEU QU'EST CE QU'IL ME PREND. FERME LÀ, FERME LÀ, FERME LÀ._

Sa bouche s'entrouvre, puis se referme, son sourcil s'arque et reprend sa place, puis elle plonge son regard dans le mien, il est malicieux, je la vois déjà profiter de la situation.

**"Vous souvenir de quoi ? De la façon dont vous avez mangé mes lèvres ? De la façon dont vous m'avez plaqué contre ce mur ? Dans cette ruelle. Ou bien vous souvenirs de la nuit que l'on a passé ensemble ?"**

_Madre de dios._ J'en étais sûre. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés tout le long de sa phrase et je me retrouve là, à la regarder bêtement alors qu'elle se met à rire, franchement, sincèrement. La bouche m'en tombe. Pas parce qu'elle rit et que c'est un vrai miracle, mais plutôt parce que j'aime son rire, je l'aime au point de sentir cette boule au fond de mon estomac. Puis je comprends, je comprends qu'elle se moque de moi et j'en perds presque la face.

**"C'est pas drôle."** Je lâche en boudant.

 **"Oh si ! Vous auriez vu votre tête !"** Elle se calme doucement, reprenant son souffle, reposant ses yeux sur le lac.

 **"Donc.. On a pas couché ensemble vous et moi ?"** Je lui demande, presque soulagée.

**"Vous vous en souviendriez, si l'on avez couché ensemble Raven."**

L'utilisation de mon prénom me surprend.

**"Même si.."** Elle ajoute. **"Je suis déçue que vous ne vous souveniez pas du reste."**

 **"Du reste ?"** Je demande, intriguée.

 **"Vos lèvres sur les miennes, tout ça, tout ça."** Dit-elle tranquillement, continuant sa contemplation de ce putain de paysage. 

**"Oh."**

_C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? Oh ? Sérieusement ?_

**"Euh.."** J'ajoute. 

_Bravo, continue._

**"Désolée pour ça."** Je termine.

Et je vois ma conscience se fracasser le tête contre un mur.

**"Y a pas de mal. Après-tout, je ne vous ai pas repoussé."**

**"À cause de l'alcool ?"** Je lui demande, lui cherchant une excuse peut-être.

 **"Hm."** Elle semble réfléchir. **"Non, cela faisait juste longtemps que personne ne.. Bref."**

 **"Oh, que personne ne vous avez embrassé ?"** J'avoue être étonnée par tant de sincérité de sa part. Oh, elle se tend. 

**"Oui. Bref, ce n'est rien !"** S'exclame-t-elle alors, sûrement vexée. _La revoila._ Elle se lève. **"Bon, je vais rentrer. Clarke m'a dit que vous seriez sûrement là et j'étais venue vous apporter du café mais.. Mais il a dû refroidir et.. Bref !"**

Je la vois se décaler pour partir et inconsciemment, je tends le bras, inconsciemment je l'attrape par le bas de sa veste.

**"Attends !"** Je lance.

_Oh le tutoiement. C'est nouveau._ Elle se retourne aussi surprise que moi.

**"Je.. Je peux le boire.. ce café ?"** Je lui demande, hésitante, sentant ma voix s'éteindre sur mes derniers mots.

Elle me fixe et elle se détend. Elle finit par acquiescer, puis à sortir d'un sac en cuir noir, que je n'avais même pas remarqué, un thermos et deux tasses. 

Je me rassois alors la tirant avec moi, toujours accrochée à son manteau. Sans un mot elle me serre alors une tasse de café bien chaud.

**"Le café est encore brûlant, tu.."**

**"Taisez-vous et buvez."** Me répond-elle. 

Et je souris, encore. Nous restons là un moment, finissant nos boissons, regardant la nuit se rapprocher peu à peu puis je brise le silence.

**"Tu sais, si t'étais un peu plus chaleureuse.. Fin j'veux dire comme tu l'es maintenant en fait, je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens voudraient t'embrasser."**

Je voulais seulement la rassurer mais maintenant je me rends compte que ma phrase peut clairement être interprétée de bien des manières, dont une, qui me fait sensiblement rougir.

**"Je.."** Elle hésite. **"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.. Pour les nouvelles rencontres, les flirts, les sorties dans des bars, les resto. Je.. Mon travail est ma priorité et.."**

**"Et ça ne te manque pas ? Les contacts.. Les.. Fin tu vois quoi ?"**

**"J'ai cru que ça ne me manquait pas. On s'habitue à la solitude dans un sens. Et ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un, ou plutôt avec quelqu'un dans mes bras. Et même si vous étiez complétement ivre, que vous m'avez frappé une dizaine de fois et avez ronflé comme un pompier toute la nuit, je dois dire que c'était plutôt agréable."**

_Oh. Nouvelles informations. Passe au dessus Raven._

**"Je ne ronfle pas comme un pompier ! Par contre te frapper dans mon sommeil.. Ça doit être mon subconscient qui se venge de ton sale caractère."**

_Ouais fin ton subconscient il veut lui faire autre chose à ta Any.._

_Nop._

**"Est-ce que c'est aussi lui qui prend le dessus quand vous êtes ivre ? Parce que dans ces cas là, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous souhaitiez me faire du mal, bien au contraire, surtout quand vous m'avez soufflé un "j'ai envie de vous Anya.."**

_Oh merde._

Je me mets à rire. Mais à rire nerveusement parce que ce que je pensais être de la taquinerie ne semble pas en être finalement. Je l'observe une minute. _Oh mon dieu elle est sérieuse._ Pourquoi ses joues sont rouges. _Merde, merde, merde. Non, ne me regarde p.. Merde._

Et je plonge définitivement dans ses beaux yeux gris me laissant être emportée par le moment, par la façon qu'elle a de venir replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle ou si c'est moi, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux s'est avancées la première, mais on s'est avancées parce que je sens à présent le souffle d'Anya, je le sens contre mes lèvres. Il est chaud, humide, caféiné. Sa main s'accroche à ma veste à nouveau, ou peut-être n'était-elle jamais vraiment partie. Elle la serre davantage, je le sens, ça me tire légèrement sur les épaules. Elle s'agrippe encore me faisant clore l'espace entre nos bouges. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, mais je ne bouge pas. Pas trop.. Pas beaucoup.. Un peu.. Juste un peu. Je l'entends soupirer, j'avale presque ce léger gémissement qu'elle vient de laisser échapper lorsque je sens sa langue venir au contact de la mienne. C'est doux, tendre, presque nécessaire, un besoin s'accrochant à nous. 

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit..

  
Alors je viens placer mes mains sur ses clavicules et d'un geste lent, je me recule. Lorsqu'elle comprend que je ne veux pas continuer, sa main me lâche et son regard change. Plus de tendresse, plus de flamme, plus aucune douceur. Juste un vent glacial me faisant frissonner. Et elle se recule encore, vivement, plus vivement que ce que j'aurais pu l'imager. Elle se recule et se lève d'un bon. Son corps est tendu, son poing est même serré, tout comme sa mâchoire.

**"Maintenant vous pouvez vous souvenir de ce que ça fait d'embrasser Anya Woods."**

Je la vois essayer de me taquiner mais franchement, elle n'y arrive pas. Ses mots n'ont pas de sens parce que son regard est.. triste ? 

**"Bref, je rentre. Bonne soirée."**

Et je la vois alors repartir vers le bosquet. J'essaye, vraiment, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais cette femme est la pire énigme que je connaisse. Je passe ma main sur ma lèvre, juste une seconde et je soupire.

**"Je suis désolée Luna, je.. Je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. Je suis désolée.."**

Et je récupère mes affaires, et les siennes qu'elle a oublié, avant de me rediriger vers le chalets.

—

Une semaine, une semaine à essayer de l'esquiver au maximum, une semaine à partir tôt le matin et à rentrer tard le soir. Une semaine à la voir changer de service tous les jours pour éviter soigneusement d'être à l'atelier. Et ça m'arrange bien dans un sens, j'ai déjà du mal à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé au lac, c'est pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas H24 collée à moi. Je soupire.

**"Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça toi ! C'est mieux comme ça."** Je lance assise face à Hernie la sourie, me tenant compagnie aujourd'hui. 

Je fini d'assembler les hélices de la turbine que je suis en train de construire quand j'entends mon vendre se tordre. Instinctivement je relève la tête, tel un lémurien ayant entendu un bruit, et je regarde l'heure. _Owi, owi, owi, c'est l'heure de la bouffe !_ J'attrape ma veste, l'enfile à toute vitesse et sors de l'atelier après avoir tout éteint. Je traverse l'accueil et passe devant Harper qui me salue.

**"Pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner !"** Me dit-elle d'un grand sourire. Je m'arrête à son niveau, je veux la taquiner mais mon ventre crie famine et étrangement, je n'en ai juste pas envie.

 **"Yep ! À toute !"** Je lui lance en sortant, la laissant là, étonnée, je l'ai bien vu. 

Je me dirige vers mon pick-up à toute vitesse pensant au gratin de pomme de terre qui m'attend à la maison quand je rentre dans une blonde.

**"He... Raven ?!"**

**"Oh Clarke ! Désolée je dois y aller ! Je suis attendu par..."**

Elle lève un sourcil. **"Par ton déjeuner ?"**

**"Héhéhe. Oui par mon déjeuner."**

Elle m'attrape alors le bras. **"Ça fait une semaine que je t'ai pas vu, je t'invite."** Me dit-elle alors que mon coeur se réchauffe par cette belle proposition. Puis, je pourrais manger le gratin de mamie en rentrant, en plus. Je jubile et je la suis donc jusqu'au Grounders se trouvant à côté.

Nous nous installons à notre place habituelle et Jasper vient nous accueillir. 

**"S'lut les filles !"** S'exclame le jeune homme.

**"Hey Jasp ! Clarke m'invite !"**

**"L'est gentille, notre Clarkie."** Il me répond, un grand sourire niais au visage. 

**"Ouais ouais, elle est gentille et elle a faim. Je te prendrai ton burger Texan là avec des frites et un coca s'il te plait."**

**"Noté, et toi Rae ?"**

**"La même."** Je lui réponds, bavant déjà sur mon futur repas.

Il s'éloigne et Clarke se retourne alors vers moi, d'un coup. Je sursaute.

**"Qu.."** Je tente !

**"BON ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi depuis une semaine ?! Pas un message, un appel, rien !"**

**"Je.. Hein quoi ? Mais.."** Je perds les mots par ce changement d'humeur subite. Ou en tout cas elle l'a bien caché sa rancœur. **"Une semaine ? Déjà ? Noooooooon. J'ai été très occupée et.."**

 **"Oh arrête un peu. Octavia m'a dit que vous aviez rien à faire en ce moment ! Et je t'ai vu partir vers le cimetière quasiment tous les jours depuis la soirée.."** Son ton s'adoucie. **"Raven, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"**

Merde, mes petits escapades sur la tombe de Luna ne sont pas passées inaperçues alors.

**"J'étais avec Luna. Je lui tenais compagnie."**

Elle soupire.

**"Raven.. On ne tient pas compagnie à une tombe.."**

_Hm pas sympa Clarke._

**"Je suis désolée d'être si dure mais je m'inquiète. Ça faisait une éternité que tu n'étais pas allée autant la voir et après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anya.."**

**"Il ne sait rien passé avec Anya."** Je l'arrête de suite, froidement.

**"Oh à d'autre ! Vous vous dévoriez du regard. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Limite y avait des flaques au sol s'il te plait."**

J'écarquille les yeux. 

**"Oh fait pas ta outrée."** Rajoute-t-elle. 

**"Je.. Non, on s'est juste embrassé, y a rien eu d'autre et.."**

**"AHAH J'en étais sûre ! C'était comment ?!"** Elle marque une pause. **"Ah j'suis con tu t'en sou.."**

 **"Bien.. C'était bien."** Je lui réponds juste, me souvenant du moment au bord du lac.

**"Oooh tu t'en souviens donc ?! Ça va elle ne t'en as pas voulu ? Le vomi tout ça tout ça ? Et ça a fini comment ? Omg je veux touuuut savoir !"**

**"Je.. Hein non je me souviens pas de la soirée. Et elle m'a dit qu'on avait juste dormi ensemble."**

**"Oooh."** Lâche-t-elle déçue **. "At..Attends, mais pourquoi tu m'as dis que c'était bien ? Je comprends pas.."**

Je soupire, jouant avec la serviette devant moi.

**"Parce qu'on s'est réembrassées. Le lendemain, au bord du lac."**

Elle ne dit rien, alors je la regarde et elle ne dit toujours rien. L'étonnement sur son visage parle pour elle. Puis elle reprend vie. D'un coup tout son visage tend au sérieux.

**"C'est donc ça le problème."** Me dit-elle.

**"De quoi ? D'avoir embrassé Anya ? Oh s'il te plait Clarke, c'est une belle femme mais quand même, c'est pas la première et sans doute pas la dernière."**

**"Non, de l'avoir embrassé en dehors d'une soirée et sans avoir à couché avec elle."**

Je sais de quoi elle parle, et ça ne me plait pas.

**"Raven.."** Ajoute-t-elle. **"C'est la première.. Depuis Luna, c'est la première que tu embrasses en étant.. toi-même.."**

 **"Tu soules Clarke. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça."** Je lui lance en me levant. **"Merci pour le déjeuner, mais j'ai plus d'appétit, je te rembourserai demain."**

J'attrape ma veste et sors tout aussi vite du bar.

**"Raven ! Attends."**

Je soupire et forcément j'attends. 

**"Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te mettre mal à laisse. Je veux pas que tu te refermes sur toi et sur Luna, je veux pas que tu passes tes journées à passer à côté de ta vie ! T'es jeune et t'es une magnifique personne et tu devrais pouvoir te laisser aller aux sentiments, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait pour toi, c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle t'a dit "Vis et ne te retourne pas !" Pas "Bois, couche avec tout ce qui bouge et viens pleurer sur ma tombe le restant de la semaine !"**

Erf.

**"Putain je sais, je sais bien, mais elle me manque.. Elle me manque et.."**

Et je sens les larmes arriver, alors je respire un grand coup pour les ravaler.

**"Et elle te manquera toujours."** Elle se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de se reculer. **"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois rester accrocher au passé. Que ce soit avec Anya, ou une autre, ou un autre, peu importe.."**

Je ferme les yeux avant d'essayer de lui sourire.

**"Merci Clarke, j'y penserai."** Je lui réponds.

 **"Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger maintenant ?"** Me dit-elle tendrement.

 **"Ouaip, aller je peux faire ça pour te faire plaisir."** Je lui souris et elle vient alors frapper mon épaule. **"Aiiiiieuh."**

**"Genre pour me faire plaisir."**

Et nous retournons nous asseoir à nos places.

\---

L'après-midi est passé rapidement, tout comme la soirée d'ailleurs. Anya n'est pas rentrée manger. Peut-être que finalement elle a trouvé un peu de chaleur humaine.

_Non, coeur à la con, même pas t'y pense. Tu te tords, je te bousille._

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, jouant à Candy crush sur mon téléphone. Puis je le balance au loin, attrapant mon ordinateur portable à la place. J'allume Netflix et lance l'épisode 7 de The Haunting of Bly Manor. Puis le 8 et le 9. 

_Qu'elle idée à la con, mais qu'elle idée à la cooooooooon._ Après trois épisodes m'ayant bien ratatiné le moral, je me décide finalement à sortir. Il est 22h10 quand j'enfile quelques habits plus convenables. J'attrape mon téléphone et envoie un sms à Clarke.

**Raven - > Clarke :** _"Grounders ?"_

 **Clarke - > Raven :** _"Yep, j'y suis d'ici 30 minutes."_

Je récupère les clefs de la voiture, mes chaussures, tout le tralala pour sortir et je débarque enfin en ville. J'entends déjà la musique de là, les cris, les chants. Y a de l'ambiance ce soir. Je passe le pas de la porte et mon regard se pose sur la salle, pleine. Clairement, on aura pas de place. Je m'avance donc jusqu'au bar quand je la vois, là, seule avec son verre de Whisky. Erf, et c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je m'en mèle. J'arrive à son niveau et m'assoie alors à côté d'elle.

**"Woods."**

Elle se retourne vers moi, surprise. Ses yeux sont rouges et pétillants. Je ne sais pas combien de verre elle a bu mais elle tangue dangereusement.

**"Raaaaaaaaaaveeeeeen !"** Crie-t-elle alors qu'un sourire vient égayer son visage. Elle tend ses bras vers moi et je reste choquée de son geste. Son étreinte est maladroite et elle manque même de tomber de son tabouret. Alors pour l'aider et uniquement pour l'aider, je viens placer une de mes mains au bas de ses reins. 

**"Tout doux, tout doux."** Je lui dis alors.

 **"Oooh je suis pas une cheval excité là, tu me tout doux pas !"** Me répond-elle en me pointant du doigt un air faussement boudeur. Et je le suis souris, parce qu'une Anya saoule, c'est mignon, vraiment très mignon. **"J'aime ton sourire, j'aime vraiment ton sourire."** Dit-elle ensuite, son fameux doigt se posant sur ma lèvre pour glisser jusqu'à mon menton pour se poser sur le dessus de ma poitrine. **"Et j'aime ton coeur aussi, beaucoup, beaucoup."**

Elle me sourit encore avant de se retourner et encore une fois de glisser légèrement sur son siège.

**"MOOOONTY CHÉRIIII !"** Crie-t-elle vers mon ami. Celui-ci rapplique directement et me lance alors un regard amusé. 

**"Oui boss ?"**

**"Oooh pas de chichi entre nous !"** Lui répond-elle alors. **"Un autre !"** Et elle lui tend son verre vide.

Le brun me regarde alors que je secoue la tête pour lui dire de ne pas la resservir.

**"Un autre ou t'es viré !"** Lui lance-t-elle gaiment. 

Je passe alors ma main sur mon front, dépitée de cette femme qui me fatigue, oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle me fatiiiigue, puis je vois Monty lui rapporter son verre.

**"Désolée Rae, je tiens à mon boulot."**

**"Ouais, ouais, on en reparlera quand elle te croisera demain en se souvenant que tu l'as saoulé toute la soirée."**

Je le vois déglutir et vite retourner à ses autres clients.

**"Anya ?"**

Elle se retourne vers moi à nouveau.

**"Oui ma Raven ?"**

_Hm, le "ma" qui retourne l'estomac._

Je racle ma gorge. **"On rentre à la maison ?"**

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus et elle acquiesce. **"La maison !"** Dit-elle en soupirant avant d'essayer de descendre de son siège.

**"Attends je t'aide."** Je me mets sur mes jambes et la retiens alors. **"Tu peux marcher ?"**

**"Oui bien sûr ! Contrairement à toi."** Me dit-elle en souriant avant de me voir regarder ma jambe droite et d'être prise dans une floppée de remords. **"Oh mon dieu non Raven, je voulais pas dire ça pour ça, c'est parce que la dernière fois, j'ai du te porter sur mon dos pour rentrer et oh mon dieu, pardon, je.."**

Et un rictus se pose à la commissure de mes lèvres.

**"On dirait que tu vas déjà mieux."** Je lui dis simplement avant de voir sa bouche se refermer et sa tête opiner. 

Je lui tends le bras et elle s'accroche à moi. Puis, nous sortons. 

Arrivée au pick-up, je ne sais par quel moyen ou énergie elle arrive à se redresser et à me plaquer contre la carrosserie. _Qu.. Hein.._ Je perds un peu la notion de ce qu'il se passe quand je la vois se pencher vers moi, ses deux mains posées sur mon ventre.

**"J'aime tes fesses aussi."** Me sort-elle alors comme ça, de nul part.

**"Qu.. Quoi ?!"** Je commence à rougir légèrement.

**"Hmm. Elles sont belles et tu portes toujours des pantalons qui les mettent en valeur."** Continue-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de moi encore un peu plus. 

N'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je me racle alors la gorge, tout en essayant de me redresser au maximum.

**"On devrait y aller, il commence à.. euh.. faire froid."**

Elle se recule et se met à nouveau à rire aux éclats. **"Comme si il ne faisait pas déjà suffisamment froid dans ce pays !"**

Puis je la regarde faire et finalement monter côté passager. 

**"Ben tu viens ?"** Me lance-t-elle alors en refermant la portière.

Un peu sonnée de ne pas la reconnaitre, je mets un peu de temps, mais je finis tout de même par la rejoindre, prête à démarrer.

**"Raven ?"** Elle m'appelle, alors que je démarre.

Je tourne mon visage vers elle. **"Oui ?"**

**"On peut aller ailleurs ? Comme au lac la dernière fois ?"**

Je soupire. Je ne sais même pas si moi j'ai envie de rentrer, ou si j'ai envie d'aller ailleurs, ou si j'ai envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, ou pas. Fais chier. _Tu fais chier Clarke avec tes paroles à la con !_

**"Je connais un endroit."** Je lui réponds alors, me mordant la joue de ma débilité.

_Série à la con, alcool à la con, Clarke à la con, pensées à la con ! Vous aurez ma mort._

Et finalement, je roule, je roule pendant environ 15 minutes, lorgnant de temps en temps sur une Anya qui semble s'être calmée. Au bout d'un moment nous arrivons en haut d'une colline, je me gare là, à quelques mètres de la falaise. J'adore cet endroit, j'adore la vue. D'ici nous pouvons tout voir, le lac à nos pieds, et Bigfork en face, éclairée par les décorations de Noël. La pleine lune illumine un coin de la forêt également et quelques lumières des villes voisines donnent un aperçu de cette région plus peuplée de coyotes que d'êtres humains. Je coupe le moteur et les feux et me retourne pour attraper mon plaid que je tends à Anya.

**"Tiens."**

Elle le saisit sans un mot puis se tourne vers la falaise. Moi, mon regard n'est que sur elle. À cet instant même, la lune se reflète sur sa peau et je me retrouve, pour la première fois, à vraiment la regarder. À la regarder comme lorsqu'on regarde quelqu'un qui pourrait potentiellement vous attirer. Je souligne le potentiellement car je ne sais pas si Anya m'attire.

_Bien sûr, à d'autre._

**"C'est magnifique Raven."**

**"Oui.."** Je souffle, sachant très bien que l'on ne parle pas de la même chose. Puis je me reprends. **"On est très loin de New York et de toutes ses lumières !"**

Elle s'avance, plaçant ses bras croisés sur le tableau de bord et pose sa tête dessus, me regardant, un timide sourire sur le visage.

**"Je n'aime pas New York. Il a du monde, du bruit et ça ne dort jamais."**

**"Tu y vis pour le travail ?"** Je demande.

**"Hm.. Oui, je suppose. J'y ai toujours vécu d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas selon mamie Sophie, mais de ce que je me souviens, j'ai toujours vécu là bas."**

**"Tu ne devrais pas vivre pour ton travail tu sais.. Tu passes à côté de plein de choses et.."**

**"Je sais."** Me coupe-t-elle.

_Oh._

**"Je le sais depuis que l'on s'est embrassées."**

**"An.."**

**"Oui, j'ai compris t'inquiète pas. Tu sais je n'ai embrassé personne depuis presque 7 ans. Alors c'est normal que ça me touche un peu d'être repoussée comme ça. Enfin j'imagine.."** Elle s'arrête. **"Erf, qu'est ce que je raconte.."**

 **"Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée."** Et c'est vrai, je le suis. Même si actuellement je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi personne n'a voulu d'elle en 7 ans. Moi il m'a fallut di.. _Oh_.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais bien que c'était rien qu'une erreur. Puis je vais repartir sur New York et toi.. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver toutes tes conquêtes sans m'avoir sur le dos."**

Elle me sourit à nouveau mais bien tristement cette fois. Erf que je n'aime pas rendre les filles tristes..

**"Toi aussi, t'es la première depuis des années."** Je lâche alors. Advienne que pourra.

Elle se retourne, bien plus rapidement que ce que son corps alcoolisé peut tolérer, je le vois à ses yeux qui louchent quelques secondes. Puis elle se met à rire.

**"Bien sûr. Et moi je suis le président des États-Unis !"**

**"Non, je suis sérieuse.."** Je lui dis alors que je la vois reprendre son sérieux petit à petit. **"Sobre.. Je n'ai embrassé personne depuis Luna.. C'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé.. J'ai peur de ce que ça peut signifi.."**

**"Embrasse-moi."**

**"Qu..Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?"** J'essaye de dire sans bégayer.

 **"Embrasse-moi Raven. Déjà parce que j'en meurs d'envie et parce qu'ensuite.. Il faut affronter ses peurs pour aller de l'avant !"** Finit-elle en levant le poing en l'air.

 **"Ok, ok ma petite révoltée."** Je pose ma main sur sa joue, la caressant de mon pouce. **"Si je dois t'embrasser, je veux que tu t'en souviennes à ton réveil."**

_Oh. C'est nouveau comme sensation._

**"Je m'en souviendrai, je ne suis pas saoule à ce point !"**

**"On en reparlera demain quand tu auras oublié la moitié de cette soirée ?"**

Elle souffle. 

**"Très bien mademoiselle Reyes, nous verrons demain alors ?"** Me lance-t-elle un sourire en coin. _Oh la revoila._

Je le lui rends avant d'acquiescer.

**"Nous verrons demain."**

Je replonge mon visage vers le lac, me rendant alors compte que j'ai complétement oublié Clarke au bar. _Erf._


	5. 5. Un pas en avant

**Pov Raven**   
  


**"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."**

Je soupire, cherchant des mots se rapprochant d'une réalité plus construite, essayant de mettre des étiquettes sur chaque sentiment que je peux ressentir actuellement, mais rien ne me viens à part cette simple petite phrase : _j'ai rencontré quelqu'un_. Parce que c'est le cas.

**"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je ne sais pas quoi faire."**

J'inspire, essayant de réfléchir aux mots que je veux lui dire, aux mots qu'elle mérite d'entendre.

**"Tu es l'amour de ma vie Luna, tu le seras toujours. Et je me suis efforcée de garder la tête haute pour nous deux, pendant tant de temps, tant d'années à ne penser qu'à toi. À chercher dans chaque femme que j'ai pu mettre dans mon lit, un semblant de celle que tu étais. Et j'y arrivais, j'y arrivais si facilement presque. Un sourire, une façon de parler, un mots répété plus souvent que d'autres. Chacune d'elles m'ont fait penser à toi de bien des façons, chacune d'elle mais pas Anya. Anya est tellement.. spéciale. Elle est ton opposé tu sais. Elle est autoritaire, sarcastique, arrogante, bornée, impulsive et à la fois si réfléchie. Elle est loin d'être le soleil que tu étais et pourtant.. Pourtant je suis indéniablement attirée par elle. La finisse de son esprit me touche, je ne peux pas te mentir, je ne veux pas te mentir. Elle est d'une élégance à couper le souffle dans tout ce qu'elle fait, dans tout ce qu'elle dit. Et elle me bat toujours à mon propre jeu quand il s'agit de taquinerie. Oh Luna.. Ma Luna.. Je suis tellement perdue.."**

Je m'accroupie alors, enlevant du plat de la main, la neige étant venue recouvrir sa tombe cette nuit.

**"Clarke me dit que je peux, que je devrais même aller de l'avant et j'ai envie de croire en ça, j'ai envie de croire que je peux essayer de goûter au bonheur, comme nous y avons goûté ensemble il y a quelques années déjà.. Et je ne sais pas si Anya pourrait avoir ce rôle dans ma vie.. D'ailleurs je ne sais tellement rien d'elle tu sais.. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire, juste un peu. J'ai envie de me laisser aller aux sentiments et j'espère du fond du coeur que tu me pardonneras. Que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir amené au bord du lac ce jour là, d'avoir mis du temps à venir à tes côtés, de ne pas avoir été là lorsque tu as rejoins la terre, et d'avoir essayé d'oublier l'horreur que nous avons vécu, dans les bras d'autres femmes. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir mis du temps à te demander pardon.. Ne m'en veux pas mon amour, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Comment le pourrais-je tu étais si parfaite. Mais je vais avancer, petit à petit. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu me pardonneras.."**

**"Tu devrais te pardonner à toi même en priorité."**

Je me retourne. J'essuie mes larmes et lui souris.

**"Bonjour mamie."**

**"Bonjour ma petite Raven."**

Elle se rapproche et vient alors passer son petit bras autour du mien. J'embrasse affectueusement son front ridé et nous restons là à regarder la tombe de Luna devant nous.

 **"Tu es stupide."** Me dit-elle de sa voix fragile mais si forte à la fois.

 **"Ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne."** Je lui réponds un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **''Tu es stupide de croire que Luna t'en veut de quoi que ce soit. C'était une chic fille qui aurait sans doute voulu que tu ailles de l'avant le lendemain même de sa mort. Elle te mettrait un coup de pied aux fesses si elle te voyait là à te morfondre.''** Elle marque une pause. **''D'ailleurs..''**

Et je la vois se reculer et lever difficilement la jambe pour venir frapper mes fesses de son pied.

**''Abuela !''**

**''De la part de Luna !''** et elle recommence encore. **''Et de la mienne.''**

**''Mais arrête !"**

Elle soupire alors que je suis prête cette fois à reculer mais elle finit par poser sa main sur ma joue. Je la regarde d'au dessus, dû à sa minuscule petite taille, appréciant ce geste tendre.

**''Tu es quelqu'un de bien ma Raven et cette Anya est quelqu'un de bien.. Malgré son sale caractère. Mais ça se voit, son âme est pure, comme la tienne. Ne te laisse pas avoir par la culpabilité quand tu sais au fond de toi, que rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute.''**

J'acquiesce, sentant une larme glisser sur ma joue, acceptant peut-être enfin de repousser doucement ces murs qui m'entourent depuis tant d'années.

 **''Merci Abuelita.''** Je soupire alors qu'elle vient gentiment tapoter ma joue.

Elle se retourne vers la tombe de Luna et s'y approche doucement.

**''Tu as eu une vie courte mais bien remplie Luna et je suis heureuse que tu aies apporté autant de bonheur à Raven. J'aurais aimé que tu vives plus longtemps pour voir la femme qu'elle est devenue, déterminée, combative et attentionnée avec nous tous. Et surtout extrêmement séduisante.''**

**''Mamie !!''** Je souffle posant ma main sur mon front tout en secouant la tête.

 **''Tais-toi, je discute. Je disais donc, extrêmement séduisante. Et la petite Woods aussi. Elles forment un joli couple si tu veux mon avis.''** Dit-elle.

**''Oh mon Dieu mais arrête de parler ! Mamie !''**

Elle me lance un regard noir me faisant me taire directement.

**''Elles vont me faire de jolis arrières petits enfants, j'en suis certaine.''**

**''Ok je pars.''** Je lance en reculant d'un pas

 **"Raven Reyes tu restes là."** M'ordonne-t-elle de sa voix ferme.

 **"Humpf.."** Je lâche un soupir, un énième, encore une fois. Et forcément je reste, qui pourrait résister à mamie Sophie de toute manière ?

 **"Je disais donc, avant que cette petite effrontée ne me coupe, qu'il est grand temps qu'elle refasse sa vie, et je suis sûre et certaine que tu n'as rien contre ça, n'est-ce pas ?"** Demande-t-elle à la tombe de Luna, un sourcil relevé. Je pense que même si elle avait été contre, le regard de ma grand-mère à ce moment là, lui aurait fait changer d'avis, dans la seconde même.

Nous restons là, attendant presque une réponse qui ne viendra jamais.

 **"C'est bon, elle est d'accord."** Me répond alors mamie avant de se retourner et de partir, l'air de rien. Je soupire et me retourne vers Luna, un timide sourire au visage.

**"Sincèrement, si tu lui as vraiment parlé alors que je viens tous les jours sur sa tombe, je te promets que le jour de ma mort, je viendrai te rendre une petite visite !"**

Je laisse échapper un doux rire avant de lui souffler un **"Merci mon amour."** à voix basse. Un dernier coup d'oeil vers elle, et je quitte le cimetière, le coeur plus léger.

**"Abueeeelita ! Attends moi !"**

\---

**Pov Anya**

Oh putain. Oh putain j'ai mal au crâne. Je plisse les yeux avant de les ouvrir doucement, posant ma main sur mon front et soupirant, regardant la fenêtre et me perdant dans mes pensées.

Putain. Je me souviens de tout, d'absolument tout. _Bravo Anya, bravo._ Je me repasse la soirée dans ma tête, et petit à petit je sens le rouge qui monte à mes joues. Une vraie ado, j'ai été une vraie putain d'ado. _Ew._ Je secoue la tête, me revoyant la prendre dans mes bras, puis.. Oh mon dieu j'lui ai dis que j'aimais son coeur. Mais qui dit un truc pareil ? Son coeur ? _Sérieux Anya, son corps à la limite mais son coeur ?_ Je suis quoi maintenant ? Une romantique mielleuse à la con ? Est-ce que je peux mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool ? Oh oui clairement, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool..

Bon sinon, quoi d'autre ? Je soupire quand je repense à mon commentaire sur sa jambe. Mais qu'elle conne. _Continue de blesser la personne qui te plai..._ Ouaip, bon au moins, je ne me voile plus trop la fasse après ça. Raven me plait c'est indéniable.. Mon commentaire sur ses fesses en est la preuve. Franchement qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus ?! Ah ben oui lui demander de m'embrasser ! Oh et mes joues commencent doucement à me bruler. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a même pas embrassé, elle m'a même défié de le lui rappeler ce matin. Est-ce que je dois lui rappeler ce matin ? Comment je peux faire ça ? _"Hey Raven, Salut Raven, tu te souviens hier de notre discussion ? Et bien voila, je suis là, je me souviens et j'attends." ?_ Oh mon dieu ça pue comme situation.

 _Oh pire tu fais semblant d'avoir oublié. Genre tu fais l'étonnée ou tu l'ignores plus que d'habitude ?_ Je réfléchis un instant me rappelant de ce baiser près du lac.. Et j'étais saoule aussi peut-être, ce jour là ? 

**"Aaaaaaarh"** Je laisse échapper un long gémissement de frustration, m'arrachant presque les cheveux des deux mains.   
  


_Sois cool Anya, sois la femme que tu es en général, ne te laisse pas avoir par cette petite gamine là et ses beaux yeux marrons, et son joli sourire et son tempérament de f.. Ok stop. Stop. Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça._ _Concrètement tu as tout le temps pour ça en ce moment.._ _Aaarg._ _Resaisis toi Anya, tu pars dans deux semaines, tu la connais à peine et.._   
  


_Vrrr Vrr_   
  


Oh ma tête, oh putain. Je la tourne doucement vers mon coussin, puis y plonge ma main en dessous pour récupérer mon portable. Lexa.. Je me tourne sur le flan et décroche avant de déposer mon téléphone sur ma joue. La, telle une moule collée à son rocher.   
  


**"Lexa, je te préviens, j'ai mal à la tronche donc parle doucement."**

_**"Hey Anya."**_ Chuchote-t-elle alors.

**"Non mais n'abuse pas non plus."**

_**"** _ _**Migraine?"** _

**"Non, gueule de bois."**

_**"Owow, une gueule de bois ? Anya Woods qui boit à ce point, c'est nouveau ça."** _

**"M'en parle pas."**

_**"Tu veux en parler ?"** _

**"Je t'ai dit m'en parle pas, alors non."**

**_"Sûre ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter que ma soeur boive seule à s'en rendre malade le lendemain ?"_ **

**"Déjà je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste mal au crâne. Ensuite qui te dis que j'étais seule ? Enfin en soi, j'étais seule, mais la fois dernière non."**

Le silence.

 _ **"La fois dernière ? Es-tu devenue fêtarde Anya ?"**_ Son ton de voix est légèrement inquiet, presque accusateur, ce qui me fait rire, sachant qu'elle est la première à m'encourager à sortir. _**"Mais je suis contente que tu n'es pas été seule. Soirée d'entreprise, un truc du genre ?"**_

**"Je ne suis sortie que deux fois. Je sais que ça semble beaucoup pour moi et je me passerai de tes commentaires la dessus d'ailleurs. Et sinon non, pas de soirée d'entreprise.. Je suis juste sortie avec Raven oh et.. Lexa ?"**

_**"Oui ?"** _

**"J'ai un message de la part de Clarke. Elle me dit de te dire que tu lui dois une danse. Ça te dit quelque chose ?"** Bon changement de sujet de ma part. _Bravo Woods._

Deuxième silence. Bien plus long cette fois.

_**"C.. Comment elle va ?"** _

**"Bien, j'imagine. Elle est médecin et elle semble bien en forme. Et elle est ultra sexy d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir. Et mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle danse bien, quand elle m'a pris par les hanches là, c'était wow."**

Est-ce que je le pense ? Oui un peu. Mais est-ce que je le fais exprès pour connaître la réaction de Lexa ? Oh que oui.

 ** _"Hein.. ? Tu as .. ? Elle a .. ? Ah, euh.. Okay.."_** Encore un silence.. ** _"Dis-moi Anya, juste pour être sûre, y a un truc entre vous ? Je demande parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu quelqu'un et que Clarke.. C'est.. Euh quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites d'être heureuse et.."_**

Mon dieu c'est triste.

**"Lexa. Je te taquinais. Calme toi, Clarke est très gentille et oui on a dansé ensemble mais je te taquine juste. Dis moi petite soeur. Est-ce que je peux savoir d'où tu la connais ? Parce que je vois bien que c'est un sujet particulier pour toi."**

_**"Clarke est spéciale pour moi. C'est mon premier amour."** _

**"DE QUOI ?! Omg à quel moment j'ai loupé cette information ?"** Je lui demande en m'engueulant moi-même d'avoir hurlé et réveillé ma migraine.

_**"Hm, au moment ou tu as décidé d'être trop faible pour te balader dans le froid."** _

**"Il faut que tu sois plus claire là."**

_**"Quand on était petite, on venait souvent dans la région et à chaque fois tu tombais malade donc nos parents ont simplement décidé d'arrêter de t'y amené. Mais moi j'adorais cette endroit, vraiment. La neige, les feux de cheminée.. Et Clarke. Je crois qu'on s'est connues.. Je devais avoir 5 ans peut-être. J'ai même une photo avec elle dans mon porte monnaie de cette époque. Puis chaque hiver j'y suis retournée, parfois même l'été, le lac est agréable en cette saison. Les Griffin me permettaient de rester chez eux quand j'étais là. Puis l'amitié que je portais pour Clarke s'est transformée en autre chose avec le temps. On a grandit et je crois bien que je l'ai aimé de mille façons Anya, sans jamais le lui avouer. Puis mon dernier soir avant de partir, elle m'a proposé une danse, une simple danse. J'ai refusé par simple jalousie je dois dire, à cette époque un gars lui tournait autour et bref. Le lendemain je suis rentrée sur New York, en pensant la revoir d'ici deux ou trois mois, comme toujours. Mais nos parents sont morts et je ne suis jamais retournée là bas An.. Je me suis engagée dans l'armée et quelques mois après j'étais en Afghanistan. J'ai fini par lui envoyer une lettre, deux ans après, lui expliquant que j'étais partie au front. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse, en même temps, je ne lui ai jamais donné d'adresse pour. Et depuis c'est la première fois que je ré-entends son prénom en apprenant que ma soeur a dansé coller serrer contre elle d'ailleurs. M'enfin dans tous les cas si tu me dis qu'elle va bien.. Je suis contente pour elle. Puis médecin.. Wow ça c'est ma Clarke.."** _

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, ma soeur n'a jamais autant parlé de toute sa vie, enfin pas à moi. J'ai de la peine pour elle, et en même temps, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été la pour elle, ne de pas m'être rendu compte de ses sentiments.

**"Je ne savais pas que tu venais à Bigfork à chaque vacances.."**

_**"An, on a jamais vraiment été proches avant la mort de papa et maman. On partait chacune de notre côté là ou on voulait. Et franchement, tes îles tropicales là, c'était pas mon délire. Puis j'avais Clarke et je sais pas, Bigfork à quelque chose de pure, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que cette ville était piégée dans le temps.."** _

**"Oui c'est vrai, c'est une charmante ville et ses habitants sont..."**

_**"Chaleureux ?"** _

**"Oui, clairement chaleureux. D'ailleurs un peu trop parfois. Mamie Sophie est toujours en train de m'attacher son horrible tablier là pour je cite "le mettre comme une vraie cuisinière" sauf que bon après elle me fait juste éplucher les patates."** Et je me mets à sourire en repassant à la scène, une chaleur se répandant doucement dans mon coeur.

_**"Oooh tu es chez mamie Sophie ? Comment elle va ?"** _

**"Bien, à part son dos qui craque à chaque fois qu'elle bouge, elle va bien. Puis ne t'inquiète pas, Raven s'occupe bien d'elle."**

**_"Raven ?"_ **

Ah elle ne connait pas tout le monde finalement.

**"Oui Raven, sa petite fille. Enfin, elle l'a adopté je crois, de ce qu'elle m'a raconté en tout cas. Mon dieu que cette fille parle, des heeeeeures à l'écouter parler pendant la construction de son bateau là."**

_**"Anya, je ne comprends pas tout."** _

**"Ah oui pardon. Raven vit avec mamie Sophie, chez elle. Mais elle travaille aussi pour Woodi.. hm.. Woods & Toys."**

_**"Tu peux dire Woodies, je ne le répéterai à personne."**_ Glousse-t-elle au téléphone.

**"Hmm.. Bref ! Donc elle est responsable de la conception et du maquettage des nouveaux jouets en bois qui doivent sortir à chaque période de l'année. Son atelier est tellement en bordel, c'est affligeant. Et oh, elle nomme tous ses jouets, c'est stupéfiant à quel point elle perd du temps sur ce genre de chose là. Oh et en parlant de temps, elle est toujours en retard, genre toooooooujours. Mais j'suis sûre que c'est parce qu'elle s'arrête pour manger à chaque coin de rue, cette fille est un ventre sur patte. Elle mange tout, tout le temps ! Et je sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir un corps pareil avec tout ce qu'elle avale, sérieux Lex, c'est une bombe et.."**

Je l'attends à nouveau glousser et me stoppe net.

 **"Quoi ?"** Je lance froidement.

**_"Rien rien."_ **

**"Alexandria Woods !"**

_**"Oh ça va ! Je trouve juste que tu parles beaucoup de cette fille c'est tout, ça ne te ressemble pas.."** _

**"En même temps, elle est partout, au boulot, au bar et même chez nous."**

_**"Chez vous hein ?"**_ Lance-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Je racle ma gorge me rendant compte de mes propres mots.

**"Oui enfin, c'est chez elle et chez moi pendant quinze jours encore donc j'imagine que ça fait un chez nous ? Simple question de logique."**

**_"Et elle embrasse bien ?"_ **

**"Terriblement bi.."**

_Oh. La pute, elle m'a eu._

_**"Hm-Hm."**_ Continue-t-elle de me chambrer.

**"Oh ça va. Oui elle embrasse bien et on va pas en faire tout un plat !"**

**_"De nous deux, je suis la plus calme actuellement."_ **

**"Franchement continue comme ça et je donne ton numéro à Clarke."**

**_"Oh. Traitresse !"_ **

**"Ça te dérangerait tant que ça ?"**

**_"Si tu lui donnes mon numéro, je lui demanderai de parler à ta Raven là."_ **

**"Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle me plait ? Je crois qu'elle l'a plutôt compris hier quand je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser après lui avoir dis que son sourire, son coeur et SON CUL me plaisaient."**

Et je l'entends éclater de rire.

 _ **"Oh mon dieu t'as vraiment fait ça ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma soeur ?"**_ Elle se marre encore alors que je me sens à la fois gênée et à la fois apaisée par cette conversation.

**"J'avais bu, trop. J'arrêtais pas de repenser au baiser de la semaine dernière et.."**

**_"QUOI ?! Un autre baiser ?! Raconte moi tout !"_ **   
  


Et je l'ai fait, je lui ai tout raconté. Notre soirée, notre danse, la ruelle, le lendemain au bord du lac, mes réactions quand elle s'est reculée et puis la semaine passée à s'ignorer et enfin hier soir. Hier soir et tout ce que ça implique.  
  


_**"Oh putain. An.."** _

**"Ouais je sais."**

_**"T'es complètement raide dingue d'elle en fait.."** _

**"Erf. Je sais pas Lex.. À quoi ça servirait franchement ? Je pars dans deux semaines et après tu rentres sur New York et j'ai mon boulot. Je vais pas entamer un truc là.. Puis je suis même pas sur qu'elle le veuille, elle est encore trop attachée a sa femme."**

**_"Sa femme morte Anya. Ce qui fait d'elle.. Un obstacle de moins en soi."_ **

**"J'ai toujours apprécié ton manque de tact, tu me ressembles pour ça petite soeur."**

_**"Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, mais je vais le prendre comme. Écoute, d'une, de ce que tu me racontes j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne te dirait pas non, après tout elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle t'avait repoussé et hier, clairement c'était une invitation. Et ensuite personne ne te dit de te marier avec elle, juste de profiter de tes deux semaines et si ça se passe bien qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle te suivrait sur New York ?"** _

**"Non.. Elle aime trop son village de paysans."**

_**"Arrête, rien qu'en disant ça je vois que tu l'aimes aussi ce village de paysans, et surtout les paysans qui vont avec."** _

Je grogne.

_**"Dans tous les cas An, rien ne t'empêche de profiter un peu et si vous voulez continuer au pire des cas commencez une relation à distance, après tout, t'as passé 7 ans sans personne et t'es mariée à ton travail, c'est peut-être ce qu'il te faudrait ?"** _

**"Je sais pas Lexa, je crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle aimerait.. Tu sais, elle est du genre à coucher un peu avec tout le monde et t'es carrément en train de parler d'une vraie relation. J'suis même pas sûre qu'elle en ait envie.. Puis j'imagine pas Raven devoir attendre que je rentre pour se faire plaisir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

_**"Si elle t'aime, je pense qu'elle sera capable d'attendre que tu sois là, An. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Après si elle a des besoins que tu peux pas assouvir parce que t'es pas là, peut-être une relation libre ou un truc du genre."** _

Je soupire encore.

**"Tu aurais une relation libre avec Clarke toi ?"**

Encore un long silence.

_**"Qu'importe ce que me donnerait Clarke.. J'accepterai."** _

**"Ok, je peux pas parler de ça avec toi, dix ans sans la voir et tu réponds ça ?"** Je laisse échapper un rictus. **"Je t'imagine bien à 16 ans, faire une soirée pyjama avec ton adorable petite Clarke, pleine de sentiments là. Est-ce que tu rougissais quand elle frôlait ton petit doigt ? Est-ce que tu reniflais son parfum quand elle passait devant toi ? Lex en ado prépubère, ça devait être merveilleux."**

_**"Tu es une cruelle personne Anya Woods. Et oui, je** _ _**rougissais** _ _**, et alors ? Tu rougis pas toi avec ta Raven ? Au moins j'avais 16 ans et pas 32 !"** _

Hm.

**"Touchée."**

Elle ne me répond plus et je n'ajoute rien d'autre, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, me replongeant dans mes pensées.

_**"Enfin, peut-importe. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut que tu profites de ta vie, de toute façon au pire des cas si tu veux pas t'engager, c'est super tu repars dans deux semaines. Et si t'es à fond sur elle c'est super aussi, parce que ça me semble réciproque et que vous pourriez vivre un truc bien ensemble."** _

**"Hmm"** Je lui réponds en signe d'ok.

Silence.

 _ **"Bon si je t'appelle c'est pour une autre raison. J'ai besoin que tu écrives une lettre pour moi aux états généraux pour stipuler que je vivrais chez toi à mon retour de mission. Je rentre le 13 mars, c'est officiel; mais sans adresse, ils ne pourront pas envoyer mes affaires. Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper ?"**_ Me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 **"Oui bien sûr, il faut juste que je demande l'adresse à mamie Sophie et je te fais ta lettre."** Je lui réponds.

_**"L'adresse de mamie Sophie ? Quel rapp.. Oh."** _

_Oh. Merde._

**"Euh ouais.."** Je me redresse, m'asseyant le dos contre la tête de lit. **"Je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai juste bugué.."** Je lui réponds nerveusement.

_**"C'est pas grave Anya. Tu sais, tu peux choisir l'adresse que tu veux, ça ne me dérangerait pas de revenir vivre ici, je n'aime pas New York tu le sais."** _

**"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai mon boulot et toute ma vie là bas."**

_**"Je sais, je te le dis juste au cas où."**_ Elle racle sa gorge. **_"Enfin bref, tiens moi au courant de ta décision et je te suivrai."_**

 ** _"Major Woods, le colonel souhaite s'entretenir avec vous."_** Une autre voix se fait entendre à travers le téléphone.

_**"Très, bien, j'arrive de suite. Anya, je dois te laisser. On se tient au courant ! Et tente ta chance avec cette Raven bon sang ! Je t'embrasse."** _

**"Ouais, ouais, fonce, va sauver l'pays. Courage Lex, on se rappelle bientôt."**

_Bip, bip, bip._

Erf et bah, cette conversation m'a épuisé. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et me sens à nouveau repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

\---

Je me suis enfin levée. La douche fût des plus agréable je dois dire, me remettant peu à peu les idées en place. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation, je le sais bien, je n'ai juste pas le temps. Mais pour une fois.. Je crois que j'en ai peut être envie. J'ai beau me dire non, il suffit que je pense à l'autre débile la pour que je me surprenne à sourire et en sentir mon ventre se tordre comme un abruti.

M'enfin, nous verrons bien où tout ça nous mène. Il faut déjà que je sois capable de lui faire face sans me décomposer.

Doucement je descends les escaliers, pas que j'essaie d'être discrète, mais juste, je me sens nauséeuse, j'ai la gorge encore légèrement enflée de cette soirée, alors je fais attention à mes mouvements. Arrivée en bas je me rends compte qu'il n'y a personne à la maison, c'est le calme plat. Et je me sens seule. Terriblement seule. Ce qui est surprenant car la solitude est ma meilleure amie depuis des années et pourtant, là, je la hais au plus haut point. C'est comme si le silence me faisait peur, pas de mamie Sophie qui chantonne, pas de Raven qui dévale les escaliers comme un hippopotame estropié.. Nop, que le silence et encore le silence. Seul le vent, s'engouffrant dans le cheminée, apporte un peu de vie à l'édifice.

Instinctivement je me déplace vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un petit post-it ou d'un message m'étant adresser. Je ne trouve rien et mon coeur se serre un peu. J'aurai aimé.. Oh. Mon regard se pose sur le comptoir. Une dosette de café est posée là, avec une note juste à côté.   
  


_''Hola Anya. Bois ce café, il te fera du bien. Tu as aussi des pâtes au frigo, je te laisse apprécier ce doux mélange. Tu verras, c'est revigorant. Je suis partie voir Luna. Je te dis à plus tard._

_Rae.''_   
  


J'apprécie l'attention même si je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie au fond du coeur.

_Reprends toi Anya, tu es jalouse d'une morte._

Je soupire tout en faisant couler mon café. Une fois fait, je prends la tasse dans les mains et me les réchauffe par la même occasion, apprécient ce doux moment de paix. Je regarde autour de moi et je me rends compte que j'aime cet endroit. Doucement je rejoins le salon où la cheminée crépite. Un instant, je me dis qu'ils n'ont peur de rien à laisser le feu sans surveillance, puis j'estime qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, après tout ils sont quand même débrouillards dans ce foutu pays. Puis je regarde par la grande fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. La neige recouvre tout le paysage, les plaines, les forets et je ne peux pas m'empêcher une seule seconde de m'imaginer me lever ici, tous les matins et d'apprécier cette vie, loin du stress, de la monotonie de ma vie, de m'imaginer Raven en train de couper du bois, là, à quelques mètres et mamie Sophie m'apporter un thé dont seule elle a la recette. Puis je repense à mon chez moi, mon appartement froid, vide. À mon Bureau ou je passe mes journées enfermée, la bas entre quatre murs. Je revois.. Jérôme ? Merde.. Comment il s'appelle déjà.. Ah oui Charles, je revois Charles, seule personne ayant osé m'adresser la parole en dehors du travail.

Petit à petit je la sens couler, cette larme presque invisible, s'échappant de mes pensés, glissant le long de ma peau. Je la sens et tout en tenant ma tasse je viens l'essuyer du bout de l'annulaire, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

Et la porte s'ouvre. Je respire à nouveau. La porte s'ouvre et le bruit est là.

**''Et bien c'est qu'il fait froid aujourd'hui ! Je vais nous faire un bon chocolat chaud épais !''**

**''OYAAAAH ! J'adoooore ce chocolat chaud !''**

Je me retourne doucement, toujours près de la fenêtre et je les observe. Mamie Sophie retirant son écharpe et l'accrochant au porte mentaux, Raven, enlevant ses chaussures s'en en défaire un seul lacet, les jettent presque vers la porte. Un sourire m'échappe. Elles sont adorables toutes les deux.

**''Anya, ma chérie !''**

Je la regarde tendrement.

**''Tu es réveillée ? Tu as fais une belle grâce matinée !''**

**''Bonjour mamie Sophie.''** Je lui réponds de ma voix la plus douce. **''Vous êtes partie vous balader vous aussi ?''**

**''Oh si on peut appeler ça une balade. Je pense rejoindre le cimetière assez rapidement, je préférerais passer mon temps à faire autre chose que lorgner ces tombes, crois moi.''**

Je comprends qu'elle était avec Rae. Peut être une date importante aujourd'hui. Finalement, la petite dame disparaît à la cuisine laissant face à moi, une Raven bien timide.

 **''Hey..''** Souffle-t-elle presque, ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

**''Hey..''**

**''Tu.. Tu as bien dormi ?''** Me demande-t-elle, hésitante, la voix calme, bien différente de celle d'il y a cinq minutes.

Il y a bien trois mètres entre nous, trois mètres que j'aimerais combler. Déjà parce que c'est étrange de faire la conversation à quelqu'un qui est si loin et ensuite car depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette pièce, j'ai cette irrésistible envie de l'approcher, de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Merde voilà que je sens à nouveau mes joues se réchauffer. Je lève le regard, afin de voir si elle aussi l'a remarqué lorsque je vois que je ne suis pas là seule intimidée.

_De vraies adolescentes._

J'essaye de me ressaisir, changeant légèrement ma posture.

**''Oui, merci. Et vo..''**

Ses yeux me fixent alors, inquiets.

 **''Et toi ?''** je termine, remplaçant le vouvoiement par un tutoiement que je sais que j'utilise lorsque l'alcool prend le relais sur mon bon sens.

Son visage s'illumine et elle approche enfin.

 **''Ça va. La nuit à été courte mais ça va.''** Elle se penche sur ma tasse. **''C'est bien, tu as bu ton café. Comment va ta tête ?''** Me demande t-elle concernée.

 **''Ça va, ça tambourine une peu, mais j'ai connu pire.''** Je lui dis alors qu'elle lève un sourcil. **''Enfin non, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas bu autant, mais c'est supportable.''**

Elle acquiesce et j'avoue **''Mais j'aimerais quand même m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir, tu avais peut-être prévue autre chose que de t'occuper de moi.''**

 **''Oh oh Anya Woods qui s'excuse !''** Lance-t-elle alors, amusée.

**''Ne me fais pas le regretter.''**

**''Nop, j'apprécie juste.''** Son sourire mutin me captive. Pourquoi plus rien ne m'énerve chez elle, c'est fou. ' **'Et dis moi Anya ? Alors.. Est ce que tu te souviens de tout ?''**

Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, j'aime ça chez elle.

 **''Je me souviens que tu me dois un baiser.''** Je lui réponds la commissure de mes lèvres s'étant relevée.

**''Oh. Tu te souviens donc.''**

Je pensais la surprendre mais à la place elle semble soulagée, ce qui m'apaise, moi, à vrai dire.

**''Je me souviens donc, oui.''**

Elle s'avance encore et doucement pose sa main sur mon avant bras tenant ma tasse. Automatiquement et comme si elle venait simplement d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, je sens mon corps s'embraser, je sens ma peau se réchauffer, mon bas ventre se tortiller dans tous les sens.

_Bravo Anya tu viens de rajouter 40 degrés à la pièce._

**''Et si à la place d'un baiser, je te proposais un rendez-vous ?''** Souffle-t-elle. 

**''Un rendez-vous ?''**

Mon coeur s'accélère.

**''Oui un rendez-vous Anya. Un moment entre nous, toi et moi, seule, ensemble. Un rendez-vous.''**

**''Durant lequel je pourrais possiblement t'embrasser ?''**

Et ses joues brûlent à son tour.

**''Hmm.. Oui.. Possiblement.. Oui.''**

Elle relève son regard vers moi. Elle est atrocement adorable lorsqu'elle est timide. Je pourrais en profiter mais non, je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ça avec elle.

 **''Ce serait avec plaisir alors.''** Je lui réponds d'un sourire sincèrement.

Elle laisse échapper un soupire bien long, comme si elle venait à peine de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle s'avance et vient gentiment déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Le contact est doux, tendre, légèrement humide. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle se recule, luttant de toutes mes forces pour de pas lui demander de recommencer.

**''Cool alors. Demain 14h, sois prête et habille toi chaudement. Bonne journée Anya.''**

**''Euh ok, je serai prête, mais tu t'en vas ? Tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ?''**

**''Nop, je mange avec Octavia et après on part en forêt chercher Pickels. Ses analyses ne sont pas bonnes, on doit l'endormir puis il sera transporté au centre de soin du Montana pour être traité. Du coup je ne sais pas quand est ce que je rentre. Je préfère donc te souhaiter une belle journée.''**

**''Hmm.. Je vois. J'espère que ça ira.''** Je m'adoucie avec toutes ces conneries. **''Bonne journée alors.''** Je souffle un peu déçue je l'avoue.

Elle me sourit, passe à la cuisine, en ressort avec ce qui me semble être un sac de provisions et un thermos, puis retourne à l'entrée se préparer. Une fois fait, elle s'approche de la sortie, et je l'interpelle. 

**''Rae !?''**

Elle se retourne, plus souriante que jamais.

**''Oui, An ?"**

_Tss_ _._

**''Fais attention à toi.''** J'ajoute.

Elle acquiesce, heureuse, et sors de la maison en sifflotant.

\---

Ok, je suis prête. J'ai du me changer à peu près quarante fois mais maintenant je suis prête pour ce rendez-vous. Mon dieu, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je sais même plus à quoi ça consiste ! Est-ce qu'il y a des règles particulières ? Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme une simple balade, un moment à deux sympa ? Comme si c'était possible de JUSTE faire ça, comme si mes putains de sentiments allaient me foutre la paix cet après midi. 

_Souffle Anya, souffle._   
  


Finalement, je me suis habillée chaudement. Moi qui voulais être un minimum attirante.. C'est pas en pantalon de ski que je vais l'être. Même si j'avoue qu'il me fait un cul d'enfer. Bref. Pantalon ok, sous pull blanc et gros pull en laine blanc ok. Je mettrai la veste en daim que j'ai acheté en ville cette semaine et des boots de la même matière, et ça devrait être ok. Est-ce que je prends un bonnet ? Erf, peut être.. Même si je n'aime pas.. Ça me fait une tête de bi.. Bref. Ouais non, je vais juste le mettre dans le sac au cas ou.   
  


Je l'enfourne donc dans mon sac à dos en cuir, au milieu de mon bazar et descends les escaliers. Il est 13H55, je suis en avance. Connaissant Raven elle ne sera pas là ava.. Oh. Elle est déjà là. En bas, près de la porte, elle me regarde. Oh god, j'ai l'impression de vivre un bal de promo à la con où ma cavalière serait là, à m'attendre en bas de ces foutues marches. Je racle ma gorge et continue ma descente quand je ne sais par quel moyen mon pied droit rate la marche. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour crier son nom, je sens deux bras m'attraper par la taille, ma tête se plongeant dans son cou.  
  


 **"Je sais que tu es pressée de me faire du rentre dedans Woods mais quand même."** Me dit-elle en se reculant et en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**"Hm dans tes rêves Reyes !"**

Elle se rapproche, frôlant de lobe de mon oreille de ses lèvres et je frisonne.  
  


**"Tu es déjà dans mes rêves bébé."**   
  


O.M.G mon coeur s'arrête. Littéralement je crois qu'il ne bat plus du tout, ou trop vite, je ne sais pas. Le rouge me monte jusqu'au front et je m'écarte directement, ne la regardant même plus. Je la contourne et pars vite dans l'entrée mettre ma veste alors que je l'entends glousser derrière moi. Je soupire et encore une fois je lute avec moi-même pour me ressaisir. Puis je me retourne vers elle, fais un pas et viens déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Je me recule juste assez pour que son souffle caresse encore ma bouche.  
  


 **"J'ai hâte que tes rêves deviennent réalité."** Je lâche.  
  


Et je me recule, attrapant ma veste et sortant de la maison. Ouaw, l'air frais me fais un bien fou. J'ai encore fait la maline, mais si ça devait arriver un jour, j'avoue que.. Omg est-ce que je saurais encore comment faire ? 

J'entends la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer puis Raven se place devant la portière passager.   
  


**"Après toi."** Me dit-elle presque timidement après m'avoir ouvert la porte. Étonnée je ne bouge pas.  
  


**"Anya, monte dans cette foutue voiture, j'ai l'air con là."**   
  


**"Oh oui, pardon."** Et je sors de mon bug et monte enfin à ma place. Puis Raven me rejoint pour enfin démarrer la voiture et partir vers ce fichue rendez-vous.

 **"Ou allons nous ?"** Je lui demande au bout de trente seconde à peine. 

**"C'est une surprise."** Me répond-elle d'un sourire fier.   
  


Nous roulons peut être quarante bonnes minutes avant d'emprunter un chemin de terre et d'arriver sur une plage, déserte. La vue ici est magnifique, il n'y a que nous, les forêts, les montagnes et le lac à perte de vue.   
  


**"Wow, cet endroit est..** **Wow** **, juste** **wow** **."** Je lui lance alors, sans me rendre compte que Raven s'est perdue dans ses pensées. Je tourne la tête, aucune réponse ne venant, quand je la vois, penchée sur son volant, les bras croisés, regardant le lac devant elle.  
  


**"Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis quatre ans environ."**   
  


Oh. Je sais où l'on est, et j'avoue que je trouve ça assez étrange d'être là, où sa femme est morte. Pour un premier rendez-vous.. C'est particulier mais j'imagine qu'il y a une raison à ça.  
  


**"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.."**

**"Si tu me promets qu'aucun animal sauvage ne se balade par ici, alors non, ça ne me dérange pas."**

**"Je suis venue vérifié hier avec Octavia, après avoir attrapé Pickels, on savait déjà où il était donc ça à été rapide, puis on a passé toute l'après midi à vérifier que l'endroit était sûre."** Me dit-elle sérieusement. Et j'apprécie le geste, j'apprécie qu'elle se soit donnée autant de mal pour s'assurer de mon bien être. **"Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois. Et c'est un endroit vraiment beau et un des seuls où le lac est assez gelé pour pouvoir patiner dessus."**

 **"Je te remercie pour l'attention.."** Puis je marque une pause, repensant à ses derniers mots. **"Raven.. Ne me dit pas que tu as prévu un après midi patin à glace sur le lac ?"**  
  


Elle tourne légèrement son visage et un grand sourire s'affiche alors. Puis elle se met à rire, un rire narquois et fier.  
  


 **"Moi, vivante, tu ne me feras jamais aller là dessus !?"** Je lui lance alors.   
  


Elle se rapproche alors de moi, doucement, se glissant entre son siège et le mien, effleurant ma cuisse de ses doigts et je déglutis, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est si près.   
  


**"Anya.. Fais le pour moi ? S'il te plait.."** Souffle-t-elle en me faisant le plus adorable des regards.

**"Non !"**

**"Anya.. S'il te plait.. Toi et moi, main dans la main sur la glace.."**   
  


Ses doigts commencent légèrement à caresser ma cuisse, ce qui évidement me fait me transformer en chamallow.. Mes jambes deviennent molles, mes épaules s'enfoncent dans le siège et même mes mains ont du mal à bouger. Je suis sans force.. Complètement démunie.  
  


**"N...Non."**   
  


Elle se rapproche encore, et je les sens alors, ses lèvres sur ma joue, puis le long de ma mâchoire pour directement se rabattre sur le lobe de mon oreille..  
  


**"S'il te plait.. bébé.."**

**"OKAY C'EST BON !"**   
  


Et j'ouvre alors la portière à toute vitesse, manquant de m'écraser dans la neige. Je sors et me colle alors à la carrosserie pour reprendre mon souffle. _SALE PETITE AAAAAAAH !_ Je l'entends s'agiter et claquer le coffre avant de se diriger vers le lac, un sac dans chacune de ses mains.   
  


**"ANYA VIENS C'EST PAR LÀ !"** Me dit-elle en me tendant un bras difficilement.   
  


Je la vois avancée encore, boitant légèrement et je me précipite alors pour venir l'aider, lui attrapant un sac à la volé.  
  


 **"** **Hey** **!"** Lance-t-elle.

**"Je t'aide !"**

**"Ça allait tu sais."**

**"Je t'aide quand même."**   
  


Elle me sourit et nous arrivons près du lac. Là, elle sort de son sac une pelle rétractable qu'elle utilise alors pour déblayer un petit mètre carré devant nous. Elle la sèche d'une serviette et la range dans son sac avant de sortir deux paires de patins à glace.   
  


**"Je te préviens, la dernière fois que j'en ai fait, je devais avoir 12 ans, peut être 13 et je suis tombée un million de fois."** Lui dis-je.

**"C'est parce que tu n'avais pas de bon professeur ! Aller, enfile les que le temps est en train de changer et je ne suis pas certaine que l'on pourra rester des heures ici."**   
  


Dans un sens ça me rassure, je n'aime pas énormément le froid et sincèrement m'imaginer sous un plaid à la maison avec Raven à côté de moi est bien plus agréable que d'enfiler ces foutues chaussures. Mais soit. 

J'enlève donc ma boot pour enfiler le premier patin, me tenant légèrement à Rae pour cette étape. Je laisse échapper un gémissement quand je sens sa main en bas de mes reins. _Oh ta gueule Anya c'est pas vrai putain !_ Puis par miracle et assez rapidement je dois dire j'enfile le second, me tenant stable dans la terre. 

En moins d'une minute la brune se retrouve à mes côtés également équipée. Elle me donne une paire de gants que j'enfile et elle fait de même. Puis elle s'avance, se retourne et me tends généreusement la main.  
  


 **"Fais moi confiance."** Me dit-elle.   
  


Et sans réfléchir, je viens entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Naturellement, comme si j'avais déjà fait ça toute ma vie. Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de poser son premier patin sur la glace, puis son second. Je m'avance et la suis.   
  


_Putain ça glisse. Stabilité zéro._   
  


Mon premier pied perd son appuie, mais je sens la poigne de Raven se refermer sur mes hanches. J'avale, difficilement, me sentant en confiance, en sécurité près d'elle. Puis, elle me tire un peu ce qui m'oblige enfin à poser le second pied. Et en quelques secondes à peine, quelques minutes peut-être, je me retrouve là, au milieu de cette étendue gelée, les mains dans celles de Raven, elle patinant extrêmement bien à l'envers, me trainant avec elle, doucement, sans se précipiter. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'elle y arrive si bien vu la condition de sa jambe. Mais après tout, elle est assez sportive, passe ses journées à marcher sans aucun soucis.. Peut-être que du coup, c'est ok, ça, pour elle aussi ? Elle est tellement active que j'en oublie presque ses douleurs.. Mais là, tout semble allait bien. Et je glisse, je glisse doucement sur la glace, je lui fais confiance, en même temps comment ne pas faire ? Elle est magnifique et si assurée. Je dois bien avouer, que la voir prendre le contrôle me donne légèrement chaud.   
  


Nous continuons à patiner un moment, enfin, elle, à patiner, moi à être trainée, quand un éclair éclate dans la vallée, raisonnant en écho autour de nous. Je sursaute et Raven se retourne, sûrement pour s'assurer que tout est ok. Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle, aucun contrôle sur mes pieds, sur ma vitesse ou sur le fait que je suis littéralement en train de lui rentrer dedans. Elle ne me regarde pas assez vite je crois, car nous sommes déjà en train de chuter. Je me réceptionne sur les genoux, elle sur le dos et je la vois plisser les yeux à l'impact. Nous glissons sur quelques centimètres avant de nous arrêter, moi, à califourchon sur elle, m'étant complètement effondrée sur son corps.

Je finis par me redresse difficilement, inquiète qu'elle puisse avoir eu mal, quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes reins. Oh. Mes bras me lâchent presque aussitôt et, moi qui avait réussi à me redresser, je me retrouve alors sur sa poitrine, écoutant son coeur battre fort, vraiment très fort, sûrement au même rythme que le mien. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer et son étreinte se resserrer sur moi, comme si j'étais la plus précieuse des choses au monde.  
  


 **"Rae.."** Je tente en chuchotant.

**"Shh. Une minute, juste une minute."**   
  


Alors je reste là, les genoux sur la glace. Mon dieu elle doit se geler en vrai.   
  


**"Rae tu vas être glacée.."**

**"Une minute."**   
  


Mais trente secondes se passent à peine quand un deuxième éclair vient foudroyer le ciel.  
  


 **"Ok."** Me dit-elle avant de doucement me lâcher pour s'extirper de dessous mon corps. **"On va devoir partir avant de se faire électrocuter sur place ! Franchement je vais finir par croire que cet endroit est maudit !"** Se met-elle alors à râler tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser.   
  


Et en quelques minutes à peine, nous voila retournées dans la voiture, pieds au sec et un plaid sur mes genoux pour me réchauffer.   
  


**"Je suis désolée Anya, j'aurais du vérifier la météo et.."**

**"Hey.."** Je l'interromps en posant ma main sur la sienne. **"J'ai passé un très bon moment.. Puis la journée n'est pas finie, on pourrait alors boire un th.. Wooow !"**  
  


Et je sursaute quand un énième éclair vient alors s'écraser à peut-être trois cent mètres de nous. **"Ok je crois qu'on va devoir y aller !"** Me lâche alors Raven qui démarre en vitesse la voiture.   
  


Et d'un coup, d'un seul coup la neige se met à tomber. Mais pas qu'un peu, non c'est un voile de poudreuse blanche qui s'abat sur nous. Le vent se lève et les arbres se tordent.  
  


**"Ok.. Je crois vraiment que cet endroit est maudit Raven."**

**"Ouaip !"** Me dit-elle alors qu'elle se met à conduire bien plus prudemment.   
  


La foudre s'y met à nouveau et la visibilité est pourrie. Si ça continue nous seront bientôt coin..  
  


**"MADRE DE DIOS ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !"**   
  


Elle frappe son volant et je suis la direction de son regard quand je vois devant nous un arbre, effondré sur la route. Oh god, je vais mourir ici. Voila, Anya Woods retrouvée enterrée sous la neige, dans un pick-up à Bigfork. Quelle triste fin. Je ferme les yeux et souffle, essayant de garder mon calme.  
  


 **"Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abris ! Tu m'as parlé de tes cabanes là ? Y en a pas une dans le coin ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Non, la seule qu'il y a, a un putain de trou dans le toit, ça ne servirait à rien d'aller la bas. Merde !"**   
  


Je la vois commencer à paniquer, ses mains tremblent, même sa jambe semble danser la cachaça. Je l'attrape alors, un peu violemment je dois l'avouer et la prends dans mes bras.  
  


**"Raven, calme toi. Réfléchis, pense, il y a bien un endroit ou l'on peut s'abriter !"**   
  


Je la vois se tendre puis murmurer un **"Oh.."** avant de se reculer et de rapidement effectuer une marche arrière. 

Nous retournons sur nos pas et roulons environs une minute quand je la vois, là, entre deux arbres, une grotte assez grande pour protéger la voiture de la neige et du vent, et nous par la même occasion.

Elle y entre en marche arrière pour pouvoir ressortir plus facilement après et coupe le moteur.   
  


**"On va rester là un moment, le temps que ça s'arrête. Je vais prévenir mamie Sophie."**   
  


Elle se saisit alors de son téléphone pour appeler sa grand-mère tandis que mon regard, lui, vérifie une dernière fois qu'un ours ne soit pas planter là.  
  


 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien à craindre ici."** Me dit-elle en venant entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. J'acquiesce.  
  


**"Hola Abuelita.. Oui j'ai vu.. Oui, on était au lac sur la rive sud... Ne crie pas, je voulais lui montrer le coin.. Oui je sais, c'est pas terrible comme premier rendez-vous.. Oui.. Non, je ne lui ai pas dis encore.. Bref mamie ! On est bloquées sous la tempête. On est abritées mais je voulais juste te prévenir.. Non ça craint rien t'inquiète pas.. Oui j'ai de quoi nous réchauffer.. Je t'appelle plus tard pour te tenir au courant.. Ok fais attention aussi. À plus tard !"**   
  


**"Me dire quoi ?"** C'est la seule information que j'ai retenu.  
  


 **"Rien d'important, rien qui devrait être dit durant un premier rendez-vous."** Me répond-elle, tout en éteignant les feux de sa voiture. **"On va avoir froid si on reste comme ça. Viens."**  
  


Elle se redresse, se releve même et passe entre les deux sièges sans jamais lâcher ma main. Elle me tire avec elle et nous nous retrouvons alors là, à l'arrière de son pick-up. Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux.. Il n'y a pas de sièges arrières, juste un immense matelas. Elle a tout emménagé et je n'avais même pas remarqué. Il y a des couvertures et des coussins partout et le tout est extrêmement confortable je dois dire.  
  


 **"Attends bouge pas."** Continue-t-elle en se plaçant devant moi. Gentiment, elle vient alors me retirer mes boots. _Ok Anya elle t'enlève juste tes chaussures bon sang calme toi._ Elle sort alors une paire de grosses chaussettes d'une espèce de compartiment et vient me les glisser à chacun de mes pieds. Ses gestes sont tendres, précis et des frissons me prennent quand je sens ses doigts remonter le long de ma cheville.   
  


**"Raven.. Avais-tu prévu que l'on fisse à l'arrière de ton pick-up ?"** Je lui demande alors une sourcil arqué.  
  


 **"NON.. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça.. J'avais prévu que l'on regarde le couché de soleil, d'ici. Enfin pas de la grotte, de la rive, au chaud dans la voiture.. Je voulais que ce soit bien, que ce soit confortable.."** Soupire-t-elle avant d'elle même enfiler des chaussettes. Elle se place alors à côté de moi, se calant contre un coussin et attrapant une épaisse couverture qu'elle vient poser sur nous pour nous maintenir au chaud. Puis elle ouvre un autre compartiment sur la droite et sort alors un tout petit engin qu'elle vient placer à nos pieds. Elle l'allume et je comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un petit radiateur solaire et transportable. Je sens d'ailleurs déjà son souffle chaud dans l'habitacle. Elle se replace sous la couverture et instinctivement je viens alors me coller davantage à elle, laissant ma tête retomber sur son épaule.   
  


**"C'est parfait. Cette journée Rae.. Ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas vécu une journée pareil. Merci beaucoup."**   
  


Je sens son corps se raidir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est touchée par mes mots, puis sa main, se posant sur ma cuisse, vient entrelacer mes doigts, tendrement.   
  


**"Je suis heureuse alors. Si la tempête passe vite, je t'inviterai même à diner."**

**"Oh, Raven Reyes qui invite une femme au restaurant.."** Je la taquine.

**"Pas n'importe qu'elle femme Anya.. C'est toi que j'invite au restaurant, juste toi."**   
  


Et je me sens rougir, rougir et sourire. Ok j'ai peut-être seize ans actuellement, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir seize ans à nouveau.   
  


**"Quelle romantique. Et après ça, tu vas me ramener chez moi et m'embrasser devant le pas de la porte ?"** Je lui demande, la commissure de mes lèvres toujours retroussée.

**"Non Anya. Je vais te ramener à la maison, te suivre jusqu'à ta chambre et quand tu seras prête à me dire bonne nuit alors là je t'embrasserai. Langoureusement, passionnément. À ce moment là, je t'embrasserai comme jamais je n'ai embrassé quelqu'un."**   
  


Et l'ambiance change, elle change complètement. Je me redresse légèrement, mon bas ventre appelant à l'aide, je me redresse et je l'observe. Ses joues sont rouges, mais son regard, son regard, lui, est noir d'envie.   
  


Elle s'approche, et je ferme les yeux. 


	6. 6. Ça faisait longtemps

_Note : Bonjour à tous, alerte lemon, alerte lemon. Y'en a un peu partout durant tout le chapitre, donc, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, mp moi, je vous ferai un rapide résumé de tout ça._

_Belle lecture,_

_Ael_

_\---_

**Pov Raven**

**"Quelle romantique. Et après ça, tu vas me ramener chez moi et m'embrasser devant le pas de la porte ?"** Elle me demande, presque amusée.

_Oh mon dieu An, si tu savais.._

**"Non Anya. Je vais te ramener à la maison, te suivre jusqu'à ta chambre et quand tu seras prête à me dire bonne nuit alors là, je t'embrasserai. Langoureusement, passionnément. À ce moment-là, je t'embrasserai comme jamais je n'ai embrassé quelqu'un."**

Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser encore, parce que j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et que là, à cet instant, même mon corps réclame le sien. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se redresse, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me regarde ainsi. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle, belle à en mourir. Je sens mon cœur vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine et plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien ne compte si ce n'est ce moment. Je m'approche alors, posant mon regard sur sa bouche. Elle ferme les yeux et doucement je viens caresser sa joue de mon pouce. Je déglutis, humidifiant mes lèvres de ma langue avant de venir déposer un doux baiser sur les siennes. Il est doux, tendre, presque timide. Il n'y a rien à voir avec les précédents, il n'est pas surprenant, il n'est pas le résultat d'une soirée trop arrosée ou d'un jeu à la con que l'on s'efforce d'entretenir pour ne pas affronter cette douce vérité : je suis indéniablement attirée par elle.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes, c'est tout ce que je peux ressentir à ce moment. Cette chaleur indescriptible qui m'entoure la poitrine, ce sentiment de bien-être qui semble durer des heures et qui pourtant ne dure que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je me recule, posant mon front sur le sien. Je laisse échapper un soupir, tout comme elle, et nos souffles se mélangent, ils communiquent, transportant quelques gouttes de bonheur dans l'air ambiant.

 **"An.."** Je souffle, la voix tremblante.

Est-ce que toi aussi tu l'as ressenti ? Ce besoin vital de vouloir plus, plus de tes lèvres, plus de toi, plus de ton corps ? Je laisse doucement descendre ma main sur cette couverture recouvrant nos cuisses lorsqu'elle vient entremêler ses doigts aux miens. Elle ouvre les yeux et son regard m'appelle, m'attire, me quémande. Il est sombre et seule l'étincelle du désir semble brûler d'une force qui pourrait me faire fondre en quelques secondes. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je ressens actuellement. Cette brûlure entre mes cuisses qui me fait me rendre bien plus compte de la situation que mon cerveau lui-même. Nous sommes seules, dans un lieu propice à consumer nos envies, perdues sous la tempête.. Rien, rien ne nous retient.

 **"Je.. Je pars dans deux semaines.."** murmure-t-elle, son front toujours collé au mien.

**"Je sais.."**

**"Et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai où si je reviendrai.."** Continue-t-elle alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer.

**"Je sais.."**

Le silence s'installe, alors que mon pouce continue de caresser sa main.

 **"Mais je sais aussi que tu me plais Anya et que ne pas te le dire serait une erreur de ma part.."** J'ajoute.

**"Tu me plais aussi Rae."**

**"Alors.."** Je me recule de quelques centimètres à peine, suffisamment pour capter son magnifique regard cendré du mien. **"Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on profite du temps qu'il nous reste.. ?"**

 **"Hmm.."** Elle opine, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage d'ange.

 **"Est-ce.. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"** Je lui demande pour être sûre qu'elle comprenne ce que j'estime être "profiter"..

La commissure de ses lèvres se retroussent légèrement et je la vois arquer son sourcil.

**"Comme si tu avais besoin de demander, tu le fais déjà sans ça."**

**"Je sais mais je voula..."**

Et je ne termine pas ma phrase qu'elle se presse contre moi, écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne, me plaquant contre le dos des sièges avants. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres, m'embrasse, enlace mon visage de ses deux mains et je perds pieds, je perds complètement pieds. L'échange n'est plus le même quand je sens sa langue quémander la mienne. Et je la lui laisse, je la lui offre, voulant lui appartenir juste un instant, juste cet instant. L'air commence à me manquer mais peu importe, Anya est mon oxygène, elle me fait revivre, ressentir et enfin oublier toutes mes souffrances. Puis, elle se recule, inspirant, gonflant ses poumons. Elle halète, reprenant son souffle, sûrement tout autant perdu que le mien, et replonge à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement quand je la sens bouger, quand je sens sa cuisse passer au-dessus des miennes et ses fesses se poser là, sur moi sans jamais détacher sa bouche de la mienne. Mes mains, bien farouches je dois l'avouer, viennent alors se poser sur ses reins, à la frontière de l'élastique de son pantalon.

De son côté, ses doigts glissent le long de mon visage, de mon cou et s'accrochent enfin à mon manteau, au zip, qu'elle fait glisser jusqu'en bas. Ma veste s'ouvre et ses mains se perdent alors sur mon pull, au niveau de mon estomac. Je la sens s'agripper là, se retenir à moi comme si j'étais prête à fuir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne fuirai plus. Je me redresse un peu, la lâche quelques instants et me secoue doucement pour faire tomber ma veste en arrière, libérant mes bras de leur couverture, me permettant enfin d'être plus libre de mes mouvements. Et sans attendre, j'enlace son dos d'une main, m'extirpe de dessous d'elle et viens la faire basculer en arrière. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je veux être sûre qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde.

Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage et je sens sa respiration rapide sous mon corps, sa poitrine faisant des va-et-vient contre la mienne. Je pose ma main sur la fermeture de sa veste et la fait à son tour glisser le long de son abdomen, sans jamais lâcher ses beaux yeux du regard. Un léger hochement de sa part alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure me confirme que je peux continuer. J'ouvre alors son manteau à mon tour, passe mes doigts dessous et viens dégager ses épaules de ce morceau de tissu inutile. Elle se relève un peu, défait ses bras et les entoure autour de ma nuque, me faisant replonger sur sa bouche une énième fois. Et que c'est bon d'être là, que c'est bon de la dévorer avec autant d'appétit. Je mords alors sa lèvre et elle lâche un grognement raisonnant dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Hm, mon bas ventre se serre. Je me recule un peu, je veux savoir si tout va bien, mais elle ne me laisse pas bouger, me plaquant contre elle encore et encore. Alors je remue juste une jambe, la passant entre les siennes, calant ma cuisse contre son intimité. Un second gémissement s'échappe et je souris contre ses lèvres. Elle me mord à son tour et je sens que ce geste est plus une réprimande qu'autre chose. Et j'aime cette dynamique, je l'aime en dehors de ces moments et encore plus maintenant. Je me redresse et elle me retient encore. Je force et elle ne lâche pas. Très bien.

Je quitte ses lèvres, glisse sur sa joue et me perds dans son cou. Je l'embrasse, lèche sa peau et là, elle me lâche enfin, sa main venant se perdre timidement dans mes cheveux alors que mon corps lui, commence doucement à onduler contre le sien.

**"Oh putain Rae.."**

Hmm.. Qu'il est bon d'entre mon prénom dans son souffle. Tandis qu'un de mes bras me sert d'appuie, l'autre s'égare au niveau de son beau pull blanc en laine. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, enfin je ne crois pas, je continue mes baisers tout en remontant mon bras pour le tendre vers le chauffage un peu plus loin. Je laisse ma main là, quelques secondes, le temps de la réchauffer et je la remets là où elle était, à la commissure de son pull et de son pantalon.

Je viens mordre son cou, je le suçote, aspire sa chair, joue avec alors que mes doigts, désireux de connaître enfin sa peau, se glissent sous son pull et je grogne quand je sens un second vêtement en dessous. Elle se met alors à rire et je me recule pour la regarder, un sourcil relevé.

 **"Tu es trop habillée."** Je lui lance en râlant.

 **"Je te laisse remédier à ça."** Me répond-elle, la voix suave.

Et tout mon corps s'éveille à nouveau, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez excité comme ça.

 **"Tu es sûre ?"** Je lui demande, bien consciente que si je continue j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter.

**"Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour, Raven."**

_Dios mio. Cette femme va me rendre dingue._

Et je replonge sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant, sauvagement, langoureusement, léchant chaque partie de sa bouche, goûtant sa langue, encore et encore.

Mon index se perd, soulève son sous pull et frôle enfin la peau de son ventre. Elle gémit et je meurs atrocement d'envie d'en entendre plus. Doucement ma main remonte, elle se veut plus calme, plus tendre. Je survole son nombril, remontant ses habits au fur et à mesure tandis que ma bouche vient caresser le lobe de son oreille puis les pulsations de sa gorge. J'agrippe d'abord ses côtes de mes cinq doigts, enfonçant leur pulpe dans sa chair, voulant la faire mienne. Elle grogne entre mes lèvres mais je les capture à nouveau pour la faire taire. Elle sourit, je le sens et je continue alors de la maintenir là avant de glisser ma main sous son dos. Elle se relève un peu et je dégrafe son soutien gorge, libérant sa poitrine de ce tissu en dentelle inutile.

Je quitte ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou, je veux descendre mais son pull me gène, alors je ramène mes cuisses pour me placer à califourchon sur elle, je recule, m'assoie sur les siennes et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle s'exécute en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, retire son pull, son sous pull et laisse tomber son soutien gorge sur notre lit aménagé.

 **"Tu es magnifique."** Je lui dis, le souffle coupé.

Et c'est le cas. Anya est devant moi, assise, se tenant sur ses deux mains légèrement en arrière. Ses longs cheveux blonds glissant sur ses clavicules à présent dénudées. Et ses seins, mon dieu, ses seins que je rêve de dévorer. Je déglutis car la vue est bien trop belle.

 **"Tu bug Reyes.."** Me dit-elle enfin un sourire en coin.

Je lève mes yeux, me rendant compte que j'ai peut-être abusé sur mon temps de regard sur son corps.

**"Pardon.."**

Elle sourit et m'attrape alors par l'encolure de mon pull. **"Viens."** Soupire-t-elle, avant de retomber en arrière ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je l'embrasse donc encore, bouche, joue, mâchoire, cou. Le parcours reste le même mais la sensation de la découvrir à chaque fois ne change pas. Son odeur m'enivre, le goût de sa peau est un aphrodisiaque puissant, je le sens bien entre mes jambes d'ailleurs. Puis je glisse enfin sur son corps. Sa gorge, ses clavicules, son sein gauche. Enfin. Mes doigts viennent entourer le droit et mon pouce frôler son téton au même moment où ma langue commence son jeu.

Elle se cambre, laissant filer un gémissement intense.

**"Rae.."**

Et j'embrasse à nouveau sa poitrine.. Que-dis je, je fais l'amour à sa poitrine. Je l'embrasse, la caresse, l'aime, lui présente ma langue, mes dents, la lèche, la mords, la griffe presque. Je lui fais l'amour avant de sentir les doigts de ma belle s'agripper à mon pull, essayant de le tirer au-dessus de ma tête pour me l'enlever. Je me redresse alors et dans un geste simple, je le glisse au-dessus de mes épaules et l'envoie valser je ne sais où dans les coussins. Je reprends mes baisers sur son ventre, remontant ma langue le long de sa peau chaude et s'humidifiant sous son passage quand ses deux mains viennent me surprendre et dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il glisse le long de mes épaules, de mes avant bras, et lui aussi, se fait envoyer je ne sais où dans la voiture.

Sans attendre, Anya me retourne et je viens alors percuter le chauffage de l'épaule.

Je souris, et alors que je la sens se positionner sur mon bas ventre, je déplace le petit appareil de l'autre côté. Puis je redirige mon attention vers elle. Hm, son regard posé sur moi me transperce. Si je n'étais pas déjà à moitié nue, j'aurais l'impression de l'être devant elle.

 **"Merde.."** Soupire-t-elle.

 **"Un problème ?"** Je lui demande, un sourcil relevé.

**"T'es.. Wow.. Et.. Je.. Oh merde.."**

**"Hey.."** Je lui souffle captant l'inquiétude dans son regard..

**"Rae.. J'ai pas.. Fin tu vois.."**

**"Anya.."** Et je me redresse, m'asseyant, retirant mes jambes de dessous son corps pour venir, à genoux, me placer à quelques centimètres d'elle. **"Hey regarde moi.."** Et elle s'exécute, les joues rouges, le regard toujours sombre mais avec plus de nuances, cette fois, celle de la peur l'ayant rejoint. **"C'est moi.. C'est juste moi."**

 **"Justement.. C'est toi."** Murmure-t-elle, un sourire presque mélancolique habillant son visage.

Mon coeur se réchauffe et je viens alors enlacer sa joue de ma main.

**"On est pas obligé de.."**

**"Mais j'en ai envie."** Me coupe-t-elle. **"J'ai juste peur et.."**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, baissant le regard sur ses genoux.

**"Anya, regarde moi."**

Et relève les yeux. Ma main glisse alors de sa joue. Je laisse mes doigts délicatement caresser son épaule, son biceps, je descends encore jusqu'à son avant bras et enfin son poignet, que je saisis doucement. Puis je l'accompagne, j'accompagne sa main jusqu'à mon sein, qu'elle hésite à attraper quelques secondes, avant de, finalement, le prendre entre ses doigts. Son regard change, la peur disparaît.

 **"Je suis tout à toi.."** Je lâche dans un soupir.

Et elle se plaque à moi sans hésiter une seule seconde, m'embrassant à pleine bouche, massant ma poitrine langoureusement. Je gémis et elle sourit; et doucement, je finis sur le dos, elle sur moi, sa cuisse entre les miennes, ses doigts venant déboutonner mon pantalon.

Rapidement, je le sens glisser le long de mes cuisses. Je lève les fesses pour l'aider, puis chacune de mes jambes, puis la fraîcheur que je ressens à ce moment est vite remplacée par la fraîcheur du pantalon d'Anya sur ma peau. Je frissonne et elle le comprend. Alors dans un geste que je trouve des plus sexy, elle attrape entre ses doigts l'élastique de son bas et le fait glisser le long de sa hanche. Je déglutis et me presse pour l'aider, le capturant à mon tour et profitant du moment pour le descendre jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, les attrapant à deux mains avant de replaquer le corps d'Anya contre le mien.

**"Hmm.."**

Ses deux bras atterrissent de part et d'autre de ma tête et je la regarde, au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Elle mord sa lèvre et je m'agrippe davantage à son fessier, pressant son bas ventre contre le mien, quasiment nu. Mes doigts passent sous son sous-vêtement et je caresse langoureusement sa chair chaude et agréablement douce. Rapidement je n'en peux plus et rapidement j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Alors je continue de la déshabiller, je fais glisser sa culotte pour qu'elle rejoigne son pantalon. Elle s'appuie ensuite un peu sur moi avant d'elle-même retirer une jambe, puis l'autre, de ses habits. Et c'est à présent complètement nue qu'elle se cale contre moi. Mes mains reprennent leur place favorite et ses lèvres viennent à nouveau capturer les miennes dans un baiser endiablé. Elle se laisse tomber sur moi et nos poitrines se rencontrent enfin, et que c'est bon de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Hm.

Sa cuisse vient s'appuyer contre mon entre jambe, encore et encore et il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'Anya se redresse.

 **"Merde.. Rae.. T'es trempée.."** Soupire-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre..

**"Je peux dire la même chose de toi.."**

Car oui, je le sens bien sur ma cuisse, cette humidité me faisant frissonner du pied à la tête. Elle rougit, je rougis, et nous sourions timidement avant que je décide de la serrer contre moi, abandonnant ses fesses, pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres me manquant déjà. Le baiser devient vitre fiévreux et je décide alors de prendre le contrôle, la basculant à nouveau sur le dos, pour venir directement manger ses seins. Hm, je ne m'en lasse pas. Puis je glisse ma main le long de son estomac alors que la sienne vient se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je frôle son ventre, ses hanches et finis ma course entre ses cuisses, mes doigts s'enfonçant légèrement entre les lèvres de son sexe. Et quelle merveilleuse sensation que de sentir son clitoris déjà gorgé d'envie. Je le caresse, le passe entre mon index et mon majeur, alors qu'Anya, ne cesse de gémir encore et encore. Je dessine des cercles avec ma langue autour de son téton, je dessine des cercles avec mes doigts autour de cet organe pulsant contre ma main et finalement je glisse en elle, je la pénètre délicatement, sentant les parois chaudes et humides de son intimité se resserrer autour de moi. Elle se cambre, gémit plus fort encore, resserre ses cuisses doucement et je commence alors de langoureux va-et-viens, lents, courbant mon index et mon majeur à chaque mouvement, écrasant la paume de ma main sur son clitoris implorant des caresses. J'embrasse ses seins, me redresse doucement jusqu'à sa bouche qui n'attend pas une seule seconde avant de venir m'arracher le plus bestial des baisers. Ses bras encerclent mon cou et elle quitte mes lèvres pour venir mordre mon épaule, son corps s'agitant de plus en plus.

 **"Plus.. plus fort.."** Souffle-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je glisse alors un troisième doigts en elle, accentuant la cadence.

**"Oh putain.. oui.. Raven.. Oh.."**

Et rapidement elle se cambre plus fort, d'un seul coup, elle se cambre, presque accrochée à moi et tremble alors de tout son corps. Je ralentis la cadence mais ne m'arrête pas encore. J'attends, j'attends que l'orgasme s'arrête. Elle retombe sur les couvertures et là, je me stoppe, doucement, gardant ma main au chaud malgré tout, avant de venir déposer un baiser doux et tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvre les yeux lentement, lâche un soupir lorsque je me retire enfin d'entre ses jambes.

Je la regarde haletante et une seule envie me vient.. La goûter. Alors je remonte ma main et viens lécher mes doigts, savourant ce précieux liquide, sous le regard d'une Anya se mordant la lèvre. Sans que je m'y attende, elle attrape ma main pour plonger sa bouche sur mon majeur. Je déglutis, la regardant sucer mon doigt, me faisant frapper par une énième vague d'envie.

 **"Hostia.."** Je laisse échapper, observant sa langue s'entortiller maintenant autour de mon index. Elle finit par reculer, puis par passer sa main derrière ma nuque avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour me retourner et se placer sur moi. Elle me regarde et je peux jurer à ce moment même, qu'elle ne désire que moi. Mon cœur s'accélère, encore, et à ce rythme, je sens que je vais frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Clairement. Mais Anya s'en moque, au contraire. Elle me fait son plus malicieux sourire, celui qu'elle utilise toujours lorsqu'elle flirte avec moi.

 **"Tu es belle."** Me dit-elle d'une voix grave.

Je me redresse un peu, arquant mon corps, pour l'embrasser mais elle me repousse, me planquant sur les couvertures avec sa main.

 **"JE m'occupe de toi, maintenant."** Me dit-elle alors que je sens mon entrejambe raisonner dans tout mon corps.

Elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, une micro seconde. Je quémande plus de baisers mais elle se déplace jusqu'à mes seins. Je grogne lorsque je sens sa langue s'amuser avec mon téton, durci par l'envie. Elle continue de le taquiner, alors, mes doigts se perdent dans son dos, puis entre ses cheveux lorsqu'elle glisse plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

C'est d'abord le bout de son nez que je sens sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, puis son doigt le remplaçant. Son souffle chaud me fait frissonner davantage quand je sens enfin ses lèvres se poser sur mon sous vêtement humide encore bien là. L'effet est immédiat et je commence à me tordre de désir. Un autre baiser sur les lèvres de mon sexe recouvertes par ce fichu tissus, encore un, puis une autre. Et enfin, enfin elle déplace la zone de mon boxer la dérangeant pour venir me donner le plus long et intense coup de langue de ma vie.

**"Por dios.."**

Je retiens ma respiration attendant le second et j'expire enfin quand sa bouche rencontre mon intimité. Elle l'embrasse et sa langue s'insère presque en moi. Mes mains se crispent sur les plaids, je les agrippe pour ne pas venir écraser tout son visage entre mes jambes. Je sens mes mollets se contracter, je sens tout mon putain de corps se contracter à chacun de ses gestes. Elle suçote mon clitoris, joue avec lui alors que sa main vient se poser sur ma cuisse. Elle se déplace, je la sens, remonte pour finalement attraper l'élastique de mon boxer. Anya se recule une seconde, vraiment une seconde, pour me le retirer aussi rapidement que possible, avant de replonger sur mon entrejambe sans me laisser aucun répit, ses doigts taquinant l'entrée de mon sexe.

**"Anya.. Prends moi.. Par pitié.."**

Un rictus lui échappe. La connaissant, elle doit être bien fière en bas et je souris avant de crisper mon visage assailli par le plaisir que ses doigts viennent de me procurer en me pénétrant.

Je gémis, criant son nom quelques fois je crois, je gémis encore sous toutes ses caresses, ses baisers, avant de sentir cette tension au creux de mes reins gagner tout mon être. Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour hurler une dernière fois d'une voix fébrile avant d'être saisie par un orgasme foudroyant, me faisant me contracter et libérer ce plaisir dans tout mon corps.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que j'essaye de retrouver un peu de souffle. Il fait chaud, très chaud et Anya le ressent aussi je crois car elle tend le bras pour éteindre le chauffage avant de venir s'étendre sur moi, retirant ses doigts et les posant sur mon ventre, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'embrasse et se cale alors contre mon épaule, dans mes bras.

Mes forces m'ont totalement abandonné mais j'en ai suffisamment pour ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois et croiser son regard tendre.

 **"Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu avais peur."** Je lui lance alors qu'elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou.. **"An.."** Je soupire.

**"Shh.."**

Et je sens sa langue à nouveau caresser ma peau.

\---

 **"Oui.. OK, ça marche, pas de problème. Ok, merci Lincoln"**. Et je raccroche mon téléphone avant de le laisser tomber sur le côté et de poser mes yeux sur une Anya assoupie, là, la tête posée sur ma poitrine, son corps contre le mien.

 **"An ?"** Je l'appelle, mes doigts s'entrelaçant à ses cheveux. Elle ne bouge pas. **"Anya.. ?"** Toujours rien. **"Mademoiselle Woods."** Je dis, un peu plus fort. Elle gémit mais ne se réveille pas. **"Bébé ?"** Et ses yeux s'ouvrent, d'un coup, enfin, ils ont un peu de mal quand même. Puis, ils cherchent et trouvent rapidement les miens.

 **"Hey.."** Souffle-t-elle.

 **"Salut toi."** Je lui réponds avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. **"Bien dormi ?"**

 **"Hmm.. J'ai dormi longtemps ?"** Me demande-t-elle tout en venant tracer des cercles sur mon ventre.

**"Une petite heure juste. Mais la tempête s'est arrêtée depuis un long moment déjà et Lincoln sera là d'ici dix minutes à peine. Lui et son équipe ont fini de dégager l'arbre de la route, on va pouvoir rentrer."**

**"Hmm.. Ok."**

Elle se redresse doucement, cherchant tristement de quoi se rhabiller.

 **"Hey.."** Et j'attrape doucement son avant bras. **"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrive que ça veut dire que.. tout ça, c'est terminé hein ?"**

Elle hausse un sourcil. **"Je ne ferai pas de plan à trois avec Lincoln, si c'est ce que tu insinues."**

Sa phrase me surprend et je me mets alors à rire quelques instants.

**"Non, Anya, je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va rentrer et s'échapper de cette grotte que ça veut dire que toi et moi c'est terminé. Je.. Je veux dire.. On peut encore en profiter non ?"**

Je lui demande, n'oubliant pas que d'ici deux semaines elle sera peut-être sortie de ma vie. Et rien que d'y penser je sens mon cœur se resserrer.

 **"Je.."** Essaye-t-elle en baissant la tête. **"Je m'attache à toi Raven, vraiment et j'ai peur que ce soit encore plus difficile si.. On en profite.."** Me dit-elle tristement.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et viens l'embrasser tendrement. Surprise, elle met quelques secondes à répondre à mon baiser avant que je ne me recule.

**"Je ne veux pas passer à côté de toi An.. Pas après ça.. Dans tous les cas tu vas partir et dans tous les cas.. Ce sera difficile. Tu ne veux pas passer les derniers jours qu'il te reste ici en ma superbe compagnie ?"**

Elle lâche un rire.

**"Si bien sûr que si.."**

**"Bon, ben c'est réglé ! Puis qui sait peut-être que j'arriverai à vouloir te faire rester ici."** Je lui lance en souriant.

**"Raven Je.."**

**"Shhh. Profitons."** Lui dis-je simplement. **"Mais pour l'instant, faut qu'on s'habille si tu ne veux pas de ce fameux plan à trois avec Lincoln. Même si j'avoue qu'il est séduis.. Aiiieuh !"**

**"Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te partager. Deux semaines et après tu feras ce que tu veux. Mais en attendant tu es à moi Reyes. Compris ?"**

Et je souris, mon dieu je souris tellement fort.

**"Compris, chef."**

Elle acquiesce et me lance alors mon soutien gorge au visage. **"Et habille toi mon sang, j'arrive pas à penser avec eux deux pointés vers moi là."** Dit-elle en tournant le visage.

 **"T'es adorable."** Je me mets à genoux, l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant d'enfiler mon sous-vêtement.

Quelques minutes après, c'est totalement habillées que nous repassons à l'avant du pick-up.

J'observe la sortie de la grotte, il y a un peu de neige, mais trop pour que je puisse avancer. Donc j'attends. Cinq minutes suffisent pour voir le camion de Lincoln arriver. Je klaxonne pour signaler notre présence et en environ une demi heure, la route devant nous est à nouveau accessible. Il descend de son véhicule et vient alors près du nôtre. Je descends à mon tour, suivis d'Anya pour le saluer.

 **"Merci d'être venu !"** Je lui lance tout en le prenant dans mes bras.

**"J'pas eu l'choix, mamie Sophie m'a d'mandé, et t'sais comment qu'elle est !"**

**"Tu m'aurais laissé mourir ici !?"** Je lui demande faussement outrée.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi, puis sur Anya, puis à nouveau sur moi.

 **"Comme si c't'aurait dérangé."** Me répond-il en souriant. **"B'jour m'dame Woods, vot' pull, l'est à l'envers."**

Et je la regarde et explose alors de rire tandis qu'elle, elle, ne rit pas du tout.

 **"Oh mon dieu."** Souffle-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux, dépitée. **"Merci Lincoln pour cette.. constatation. Et pour être venu. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller mourir de honte dans la voiture."**

Je ris encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le véhicule. Je me retourne vers Linc.

 **"T'aurais pu éviter."** Je lui lance, le sourire aux lèvres.

**"Ouais m'avoue, c'drôle quand même."**

**"Tu riras moins quand elle annulera votre contrat !"** Je le taquine alors que son visage se décompose. Puis il sourit à nouveau.

 **"Nah, j'suis sûre qu'tu s'ras la convaincre d'pas faire ça."** Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner vers son équipe, nous rejoignant. **"C'bon les gars, on peut y aller !"** Il me regarde à nouveau. **"Ç'va aller pour l'retour ? On a déneigé la route mais f'faire attention."**

**"Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci encore !"**

**"Y'pas d'quoi !"** Et il s'éloigne pour remonter dans son camion. Je fais de même, prenant place à côté d'Anya dans ma voiture.

 **"Je vois que tu as remis ton pull à l'endroit."** Je lui lance, un sourire en coin.

**"Tais-toi et roule."**

Et je ris à nouveau avant de démarrer pour rentrer.

\---

 **"Abuueeeelita ! On est rentré !"** Je crie tout en accrochant mon manteau au mur.

J'entends des petits pas arriver de la buanderie puis traverser le salon. Elle s'arrête alors près de moi, journal à la main et commence à me frapper avec.

**"Maiiis aiiie, mais arrête !"**

**"Raven Reyes ! À quel moment tu trouves ça.."** Elle me frappe. **"..intelligent d'amener notre petite Anya.."** Elle me frappe encore. **"..sur cette maudite plage !?"**

**"Mais mamie ! L'endroit était beau ! An dis lui ! Mais aie arrête !"**

Je regarde la blonde derrière moi et elle fait alors son regard le plus triste qu'il soit.

 **"C'est vrai Raven.. Ça m'a brisé le coeur que tu fasses ça.."** Dit-elle en baissant le visage.

_Oh j'y crois pas !_

**"An ! Aie mamie stop ! Ça suffit !"** J'hausse la voix tandis qu'Anya se met à glousser avant de se rapprocher de moi et de me prendre par le bras.

 **"Tout va bien mamie Sophie, j'ai passé un super moment."** Lui dit-elle, ENFIN.

 **"C'est vrai ça ?"** Demande alors ma grand-mère, suspicieuse.

 **"Si elle te le dit ! Maintenant donne moi ce journal, c'est pas vrai ça !"** Et je le lui prends des mains avant de venir donner un petit coup sur la tête d'Anya.

 **"Hey !"** Lance-t-elle.

 **"C'était mérité !"** Je lui réponds enjouée.

 **"Tu perds rien pour attendre Reyes !"** Me lance-t-elle alors que je l'ai déjà lâché et que je me précipite dans les escaliers.

Je l'entends s'excuser auprès de mamie avant de monter à l'étage. Rapidement, j'entre dans ma chambre et referme la porte. Je me cache contre le mur, juste à côté de cette dernière, juste avant qu'An entre dans la pièce d'un seul coup.

 **"Raven !"** Elle s'avance et je referme la porte, ce qui l'a fait se retourner. Sans attendre je fonce sur elle, englobe son visage de mes mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche la faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Elle tombe en arrière et je lui monte alors dessus à califourchon.

 **"R..hmm..v..hmm"** Essaye-t-elle de parler tout en frappant gentiment mon dos avant d'arrêter quelques secondes après pour s'agripper à mon pull.

Sa langue vient capturer la mienne et je commence à sentir cette douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps.

 **"Les filles, on va bientôt passer à table."** J'entends alors à l'étage d'au-dessous.

Je souris contre les lèvres d'Anya avant de lâcher un soupire plaintif.

 **"On est jamais tranquille dans cette maison."** Je lance tout en déposant un énième baiser sur ses joues roses.

Je me redresse mais An reste là. **"Tu viens ?"** Je lui demande.

**"Ouais, ouais, une minute, je reprends mes esprits."**

Je me mets à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et me passe devant.

 **"J'en ai pas fini avec toi."** Me lance-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

 **"J'y compte bien !"** Je lui réponds en criant, avant de la rejoindre.

\---

**"TU AS QUOI ?!"** Me lance Clarke, ses couverts tombant presque de ses mains.

 **"Oh ça va, tu as entendu."** Je lui réponds, n'ayant pas forcément envie de répéter ça en plein milieu du Grounders.

**"Mais quand ? Comment ? Omg, je. Veux. Tout. Savoir !"**

**"Hmm c'était il y a trois jours environ. On est allait au lac pour patiner. Mais le temps à tourné et y a eu la tempête. Alors du coup on s'est retrouvées coincées dans mon pick-up."**

**"Oui, je me souviens Lincoln est parti vous chercher."**

**"Exact, sauf que bon, durant les quatre heures avant son arrivée ben.. tu vois.."**

**"OMG ! Quatre heures ?! Erf, je suis jalouse, j'aimerais que Bellamy dure aussi longtemps."** Soupire-t-elle avant de croquer dans sa viande péniblement. Elle avale et me regarde à nouveau. **"Et c'était comment ?"**

J'inspire et me mets à sourire comme une débile en y repensant.

 **"Ok ne dit rien, façon c'est marqué sur ton visage."** Ajoute-t-elle. **"Je suis contente pour toi Rae, mais du coup.. Vous allez faire quoi ?"**

**"Profiter j'imagine. Elle repart dans deux semaines, donc on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre.."**

**"Mais t'aimerais ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"De quoi ? Que ça dure plus longtemps que deux semaines ?"**

**"Oui. Construire quelque chose avec elle quoi."**

**"Si elle restait, oui. C'était pas juste un coup comme ça Clarke, c'était vraiment plus.. Important pour moi. Je tiens à cette femme et j'ai clairement pas envie qu'elle parte."**

**"Demande lui de rester alors."** Me répond-elle.

**"Non elle peut pas, elle à son boulot là bas, toute sa vie. Puis sa soeur emménage avec elle d'ici trois mois environ. Elle revient de Somalie je crois un truc du genre, donc clairement, je vais pas lui demander de rester ici pour moi."**

**"Peut-être que la région plairait à sa soeur non ? Elles pourraient revenir ensemble.. Je pense que tu devrais lui demander, ou au moins essayer. Ça ne te coûte rien.."**

**"Mouais.. Fin je pense clairement pas qu'elle va changer toute sa vie pour une pseudo relation de deux semaines Clarke, faut arrêter de rêver on est pas dans un film de Noël là. À la limite, je peux lui demander de revenir dès qu'elle pourra, si elle le souhaite. Mais même ça.. Ça ne mènerait pas à grand-chose."** Je soupire. **"Aaaarg, j'ai l'impression d'être une ado en camps de vacances là en train de tomber amoureuse d'une fille que je reverrai peut-être jamais. Fait chier."**

Et je pique dans ma pomme de terre pour venir la mâcher, tristement.

 **"Amoureuse hein.."** Me nargue alors Clarke.

 **"Ouais."** Je lui réponds avec nonchalance, attrapant une autre pomme de terre et la fourrant à nouveau dans ma bouche.

**"Raison de plus pour lui demander Reyes."**

**"On verra. Pour l'instant je vais finir mon repas tranquillement et retourner à l'atelier, j'ai encore du boulot sur mon bateau."**

\---

 **"Re salut Harper !"** Je lance en lui faisant un clin d'oeil comme toujours. Je me pose sur le comptoir de l'accueil pour lui poser ma question habituelle. **"Alors toujours avec Monty ?"**

**"Touj.."**

**"Reyes, à l'atelier ! De suite !"**

Je souris, reconnaissant sa voix entre mille.

 **"Ah, la patronne est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui."** Je lance à Harper avant de me retourner vers Anya, attendant au niveau du couloir.

 **"Bon courage."** Me lance la rousse, avant de reposer ses yeux sur son écran.

 **"Reyes !"** M'appelle encore une fois Anya.

 **"Oui, oui, j'arrive !"** Et je lui passe devant. **"La jalousie te va bien An.."** Je lui dis en chuchotant avant de continuer d'avancer jusqu'à mon atelier, la sentant me suivre. Je sors ma clef, ouvre la porte et actionne l'interrupteur. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement, me plaquant contre l'étagère à jouets.

 **"Je vais t'apprendre à draguer d'autres femmes moi !"** Me lance-t-elle alors de sa voix grave.

Je glousse et rapidement j'arrête lorsque je sens sa main gauche agripper mon sein sans attendre. Ses baisers se déplacent dans mon cou et je sens alors ses doigts commencer à défaire ma ceinture. _Oh mon dieu, du sexe dans mon atelier, parfait, parfait._ Je déglutis quand je la sens glisser directement dans mon boxer. Je m'accroche à son dos, écartant les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Et ça le lui facilite, ça c'est clair. Ses doigts s'engouffrent dans mon intimité et je laisse échapper un grognement de plaisir.

 **"Mon dieu.. Rae, j'espère que c'est pas cette Harper qui te fait cet effet !"** Me dit-elle en me taquinant. J'attrape alors sa chevelure et la tire légèrement en arrière pour lui faire lever la tête vers moi.

**"Arrête de dire des conneries et embrasse moi, Woods."**

Elle vient alors capturer mes lèvres tout en me pénétrant d'un coup. Mon dos cogne encore et encore contre les étagères et j'entends alors quelques jouets tomber. Elle me prend, plus fort, m'embrassant, me mordant quand j'entends du verre se briser à mes pieds. Nous baissons les yeux et nos regards se posent sur la photo de Luna et moi. Merde, j'aurais du la ranger.. Automatiquement Anya retire sa main de mon pantalon et s'éloigne, me laissant là, débrayée contre le meuble. Je racle ma gorge et me baisse pour récupérer le cadre complètement cassé. Je fais attention de ne pas me couper et je le repose la, contre l'étagère. Je lui souris, après tout, nous nous sommes dis au revoir Luna et moi. Puis je m'avance vers Anya qui est debout, face à l'établie, tendue. Je viens alors enlacer sa taille.

 **"Je suis désolée.."** Elle souffle, la voix tremblante.

 **"Pourquoi ?"** Je lui demande tout en venant embrasser sa nuque, puis son épaule.

**"Je sais pas.. Je.."**

Et doucement je viens la tirer vers moi, pour la retourner doucement et la prendre dans mes bras.

 **"An.."** Je souffle en embrassant ses lèvres. Je me recule pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. **"Luna aura toujours une place particulière dans ma vie. Mais pas celle-là. Je ne te repousserai plus pour elle, c'est fini tout ça.. Je.. Je te veux toi."** Je soupire presque avec ces dernières paroles.

Elle vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et celui-ci devient plus intime, plus appuyé. Quelques secondes passent et je sens la chaleur de nos corps reprendre le dessus. Nos envies reviennent.

Je passe mes mains sur ses fesses puis les glisse jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever et l'asseoir sur l'établi. Elle enlace ma nuque et au final, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras, ma tête se calant contre sa poitrine.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.

 **"Raven, t'as fini les derni...Oh.. Pardon, pardon, pardon !"** Et je vois Monty repartir aussi vite qu'il est entré, claquant la porte derrière lui.

 **"Oh super ! Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que je me fais la patronne !"** Je lance en riant.

 **"En soi.. TU es ma patronne en ce moment.."** Me répond-elle un sourire en coin, avant de venir caresser ma nuque lentement.

 **"Oh."** J'hausse un sourcil. **"J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.."**

 **"Et moi je préférais que tu arrêtes de parler là."** Dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je me recule, le souffle légèrement coupé.

**"Ok. Laisse-moi aller fermer la porte pour te faire l'amour convenablement entre José et Hector."**

**"Tu me soules avec tes jouets."** Me répond-elle, faussement dépitée.

**"Ouais, ouais !"**

Je souris et je l'embrasse à nouveau.


	7. 7. Je t'en supplie, reste

**Pov Anya**

J'étire mes bras de tout leur long, sentant les courbatures de tout mon corps se réveiller doucement. Mon dieu cette femme va me tuer avec ses marathons du sexe là. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et tourne mon visage sur le côté prête à contempler cette merveille auprès de laquelle je me réveille tous les jours, depuis quasiment une semaine maintenant, mais le lit est vide et c'est tristement que je passe la main sur le matelas, caressant le drap, presque mélancoliquement. 

Puis j'entends du bruit à l'étage du dessous. Peut-être mamie Sophie qui cuisine. Je force sur mes oreilles et entends des jurons au loin. Non, ça c'est ma Raven, c'est certains. Je sors donc du lit, doucement, récupère mon pyjama à carreaux beige, trainant sur le sol et l'enfile, oubliant peut-être de mettre des sous-vêtements. Un sourire mutin se dessine sur mon visage car je sais l'effet que cela fait à Rae quand je me balade comme ça dans la maison. Heureusement que mamie Sophie s'en fou, enfin, j'imagine. 

Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain me laver les dents et rince mon visage pour mieux me réveiller, me coiffe rapidement d'un chignon - après tout je ne vais pas garder ma touffe de cheveux d'après sexe toute la matinée hein - et descends enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

Je remarque que le plus gros du bruit vient de la cuisine. Et la présence de Mamie Sophie dans son fauteuil me signifie bien que le vacarme dans toute la maison, n'est pas de son ressort. 

**"Ah ma petite Anya ! Joyeux Noël !"** Me dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de moi en tendant ses petits bras. 

Je lui souris et viens alors l'étreindre en me baissant légèrement pour être à sa taille. **"Joyeux Noël grand-mère."**

Elle me sourit de tout son dentier, se recule et retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, réouvrant son journal et se concentrant à nouveau dessus. De mon côté, je me dirige enfin vers la cuisine, n'étant pas certaine de ce que je vais y trouver. Plus je m'avance et plus les bruits résonnent.

**"Hostia !"**

**"Joder !!"**

**"Aaaaaarg."**

**"Je serais toi, je n'entrerais pas la dedans."** Me lance alors mamie Sophie à travers la pièce. 

Je la regarde mais j'ose, j'ose parce que Raven me manque terriblement et que j'ai simplement envie de la voir. Alors, je pousse doucement la porte et ce que j'y trouve me fait sourire autant que me fait peur. 

Raven est là, emballée dans mon tablier thon, parce que oui c'est mon tablier à présent, en train de courir partout, enjambant un sac poubelle ouvert, là sur le sol et remplie d'emballages en tout genre. Puis elle part s'occuper d'une casserole et d'une poêle, ou d'aucun des deux en fait, car je la vois repartir au frigo, réenjamber tout ce qui se trouve à terre pour récupérer des oeufs, en faire tomber un au passage, jurer, et revenir en éclater deux dans la poêle. Elle ouvre un placard, sort un verre et le pose enfin sur une sorte de plateau en bois. Puis elle relève la tête et son regard croise enfin le mien. Et comme si toute la peine du monde s'emparait d'elle, elle relâche ses épaules, laisse tomber les bras le long de son corps et ses yeux se mettent à briller. Rapidement j'entre dans la pièce.

**"Noooo.."** Soupire-t-elle, complètement dépitée.

 **"Hey.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"** Je m'approche d'elle, évitant de marcher sur une bouteille de lait avant d'attraper son avant-bras doucement. 

**"Tu.. T'étais censée être au lit encore.."** Me dit-elle tristement.

**"Mais je suis là.."**

**"Mais oui, mais je veux pas que tu sois là !"** Me répond-elle plus fermement. 

Je recule un instant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe et elle soupire à nouveau.

**"Je voulais juste t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.."** Souffle-t-elle enfin, alors que mon coeur se réchauffe d'un seul coup et qu'un sourire vient égayer mon visage.

Je passe mes mains autour de ses reins et viens déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. **"Tu."** Un baiser sur sa joue. **"Es."** Un bisous sur son autre joue. **"Adorable."** Et un enfin sur ses lèvres. 

**"Mais une vraie plaie dès qu'il s'agit de cuisiner.."** Grogne-t-elle contre mes lèvres. 

Je souris et l'embrasse à nouveau. **"Laisse moi t'aider.."** Et l'embrasse encore. Mon dieu je n'arriverai jamais à me passer de ses lèves. 

**"An', le but, c'était que JE fasse ça pour te faire plaisir.."** Me dit-elle, son air boudeur toujours sur sa petit face d'estropié adorée. 

**"Il y a mille façon de me faire plaisir mademoiselle Raven.."** Je me penche alors sur sa poêle. **"Mes des oeufs cramés.. Je suis moins sûre d'apprécier."** Je la taquine, une odeur de brûlé se rependant dans la pièce. 

**"Hostia !"** Elle se décale rapidement avant d'éteindre le feu et de mettre la poêle dans l'évier après avoir allumé le robinet. Elle se retourne enfin et se cale contre le comptoir. Elle soupire à nouveau et je me rapproche. Puis je pose mes mains sur son estomac, puis sous son pull, sentant sa peau nue contre mes doigts. Je la caresse doucement, je la sens frissonner et je le vois son regard, changer, s'assombrir. 

**"An.. Je voulais vraiment faire les choses biens.. C'est Noël.. Je voulais te faire plaisir.."**

Je l'embrasse alors, tendrement, sentant ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, appréciant ce moment de tendresse. Elle passe enfin ses mains dans mes reins et mon dieu que ça fait du bien, un simple contact, mais qui comble ce besoin complétement irrationnel que j'ai d'être touchée par elle. Je gémis quand sa bouche s'entrouvre et que je sens sa langue venir jouer avec la mienne, je gémis quand elle me pousse contre le comptoir d'en fasse et se presse contre moi, pressent sa jambe entre les miennes et sentant sa main se perdre contre ma poitrine. Elle lâche mes lèvres un instant, je respire à nouveau et elle finit par plonger son regard dans le mien. 

**"Il faut réellement que tu arrêtes de te balader comme ça.."** Soupire-t-elle contre mes lèvres, le souffle cours.

 **"Comment ?"** Je la taquine.

**"Tu sais.. avec eux à l'air.. Dios mio, que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, là maintenant.."**

Et je sens mon entrecuisse s'humidifier doucement.. 

Je l'attrape par le col de son pull et l'embrasse alors passionnément, la retournant contre le meuble, ne perdant aucune miette de ce qu'elle me donne, puis je me recule un peu.

**"J'en meurs d'envie aussi, mais le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul et mamie Sophie n'est clairement pas assez loin pour que mes doigts se perdent en toi Raven Reyes."**

**"Oh ça va ! Abuelita est à moitié sourde."**

**"JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE PETITE EFFRONTÉE !"** Nous entendons alors du salon. 

Je soupire, évidemment. Évidemment, je me couvre de honte encore une fois alors que Rae, elle, comme toujours, se met à rire à plein poumons. 

**"ET PAS DE BÊTISE DANS MA CUISINE !"** Rajoute alors la grand-mère alors que je soupire un nouvelle fois, avant de mettre une distance raisonnable entre Raven et moi. Elle me suit, se rapproche alors que je lève les sourcils.

 **"Non."** Je lui dis simplement.

 **"Alleeeez !"** Me supplie-t-elle presque en chuchotant.

**"Non, Rae !"**

**"Mais.. Je te veux moi.."** Souffle-t-elle en arrivant enfin à ma hauteur, me faisant me reculer et me prendre le comptoir derrière moi.

 **"N.. Non.."** Je me sens hésiter, et elle le voit.

 **"Anya.."** Murmure-t-elle en s'approchant de mon oreille. **"Je sais qu't'en as envie.."**

Sa langue viens se poser juste au niveau de mon lobe, puis dans mon cou, qu'elle vient embrasser sensuellement. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer. **"Rae.. Pas là.."**

 **"Et là ?"** Me demande-t-elle en venant doucement tirer sur mon pull pour poser ses lèvres sur ma clavicule. 

_PAS LA DANS LA CUISINE, PAS PAS LA DANS MON COU ABRUTIE._

**"Hmm."**

_Bravo Anya, belle combativité._

Je la sens sourire contre ma peau, l'attrapant entre ses dents, puis elle se baisse, juste assez pour venir soulever mon pull et embrasser les courbes de mon ventre. Ses lèvres jouent quelques secondes avec mon nombril puis remonte jusqu'à capturer mon téton. Je laisse alors échapper un long soupire et je sens sa main directement venir se plaquer sur ma bouche.

**"Shhh, pas un bruit."** Chuchote-t-elle alors tout en reprenant ses baisers. Sa main droite viens alors se poser dans mes reins puis doucement s'agrippe à mon bas de pyjama, le descendant doucement en dessous de mes fesses. Elle glisse alors sa main entre elles, se redresse légèrement et vient titiller l'entrée de mon intimité du bout de son doigt. La position n'est pas une des plus confortable pour elle, je le sais, mais oh mon dieu que c'est bon... 

**"Hmmm."** Je lâche alors qu'elle m'empêche à nouveau de gémir.

Puis, je sens glisser sa main, le long de ma cuisse, abandonnant mon sexe quelque seconde pour le retrouver à nouveau, mais par devant cette fois-ci. 

**"Les filles, je vous préviens, je finis ma colonne et je suis là dans cinq minutes !"**

J'écarquille alors les yeux, essayant de repousser Raven mais elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, bien au contraire. 

**"Raven !"**

**"Cinq minutes Anya.. Je peux te faire jouir en moins de deux."** Un sourire en coin se dessine alors sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne plonge sur mes seins sans me laisser une seule seconde pour consentir à quoi que ce soit. Bon évidemment je consens, je consens, oh ça oui. Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! Et ses doigts me pénètrent sans attendre. OH PUTAIN. Elle me met de petit coup de pied dans chacun des miens pour me faire écarter les jambes davantage et je n'ai pas le choix, j'ouvre les cuisses, lui permettant de me taquiner d'un troisième doigt.

**"Merde.. Rae.. Putain.. Ah.."**

Elle me prend, fort, vite, profondément, embrasse mon sein, le mort et viens afin m'arracher les lèvres d'un baiser passionnel. Elle y met tant d'entrain qu'elle me soulèverait presque. Un va-et-vient, deux, trois, dix et l'orgasme me saisit sans attendre. Je m'accroche à elle, lui mort la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et elle flanche sous la douleur, mais fuck elle l'a cherché ! Je finis par lui lâcher la bouche et elle pose sa tête dans mon cou, haletante.

**"86 secondes.. J'ai réussi en 86 secondes.."** Dit-elle entre deux souffles. 

**"Je vais te tuer Reyes !"** Je lui réponds tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. 

Elle se retire de moi et mes jambes me lâchent, je glisse contre elle et elle me retient. 

**"Me tuer hein, faudrait déjà tenir debout madame."** Me taquine-t-elle d'un sourire espiègle avant de m'embrasser une énième fois. **"Joyeux Noël Anya."** Elle pose ses lèvres une dernière fois sur ma joue avant de se baisser pour venir récupérer mon bas de pyjama au niveau de mes chevilles. Elle me le remonte doucement et je la regarde faire. Comment après m'avoir pris aussi.. intensément, elle est capable de faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse ? Je suis tellement folle d'elle, tellement.. Elle replace alors l'élastique de mon pantalon au niveau de mes hanches, fais un nœud avec les deux cordons permettant de resserrer l'ensemble et replace mon pull par dessus. Elle laisse ses mains sur ma taille et me souris alors tendrement.

**"Et voila."** Me dit-elle en venant m'embrasser une dernière fois. **"Bon alors.. Ce petit déjeuner, il va pas se faire tout seul !"**

Et elle se recule, mon regard la suivant dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses mouvements. Ce sont les joues encore rouges que j'entends frapper trois fois à la porte de la cuisine.

**"Abuelitaaa, tu peux entrer !"**

Et je vois la grand-mère arriver à petits pas, à peine surprise du bordel ambiant.

**"Être obligée de toquer pour entrer dans sa propre cuisine, où va le monde ?"** Râle-t-elle en venant attraper le sac poubelle gisant sur le sol. Elle pose son regard sur Raven en train de se laver les mains - étonnant - puis sur moi dont le regard fuyant se pose à présent sur la table de la cuisine.

 **"J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait sur ma table toutes les deux."** Nous dit-elle, les sourcils froncés, alors que je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive. 

**"Nah, t'inquiète Abuelita. Enfin, pas encore.."** La taquine-t-elle en haussant les sourcils frénétiquement. 

**"Raven !"** Je la réprimande avant de me tourner vers la grand-mère **"Il n'arrivera rien à votre table mamie Sophie, je ferai en sorte que Rae n..."**

 **"Ouais, ouais fin' j'ai pu tester ta résistance y a peine cinq minutes hein !"** Lance ma brune, nettoyant à présent le sol des emballages trainant là.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je n'ose même plus regarder qui que ce soit dans cette foutue cuisine. **"Ok, je vais aller prendre une douche."** Je lance en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

 **"Tu m'aides pas avec le petit déjeuner ?!"** Me demande Raven, offusquée.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Enfin, semi noir.

**"Nop, je te prouve que je peux résister à tes demandes."**

Et je sors enfin de là et de cette situation tellement gênaaaaaante. Je fais un pas et sens les muscles de mes cuisses me demander un peu de repos. Je pars dans quatre jours, vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer après ça, je leurs dis mentalement.

\---

 **"Tu me fais le topo de la situation ? Qui sera là ? Est-ce que j'ai des trucs particuliers à savoir pour ne pas me ridiculiser.. Encore ?"** Je demande à Raven tandis qu'elle aide mamie Sophie à descendre du pick-up.

 **"Alors ! Y aura Clarke, évidemment, sa mère Abby Griffin, son compagnon Marcus Kane. Le père de Clarke est mort il y a 7 ans d'un AVC."** Me dit-elle alors que j'acquiesce simplement. **"Il y aura Lincoln et Octavia aussi, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ils sont mariés et ont une adorable petite fille Lola, elle a eu deux ans il y a deux mois. Et peut-être que Bellamy sera là, j'en sais rien à vrai dire, ça dépendra de l'humeur de Clarke."**

J'hausse un sourcil. 

**"Leur relation est compliquée. Il est fou d'elle hein mais ça fait des années qu'elle lui souffle le chaud et le froid."** Ajoute-t-elle.

 **"Je croyais qu'ils étaient ensemble."** Lui dis-je alors.

**"Bah.. Sincèrement ça dépend des périodes je crois bien. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils sont tout petit, mais je crois que Clarke a toujours eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et ça l'a toujours empêché de se mettre officiellement avec lui."**

Nous avançons à présent vers l'entrée du grand chalet devant nous, mamie Sophie entre nous deux, nous tenant par le bras, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que ce fameux quelqu'un est peut-être ma soeur. Et je souris.

Raven appuie enfin sur la sonnette et la porte devant nous ne met pas beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir. Clarke apparait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**"Joyeux Noël !"** Lance-t-elle alors avant de venir prendre abuelita dans ses bras, puis Raven, puis moi, sans aucune hésitation. Je lui rends son étreinte tout en captant le regard amusé de mon amante, connaissant pertinemment mes goûts en matière d'interaction sociale. 

**"Joyeux Noël Clarke."** Et je lui tends alors une petite enveloppe. **"Fais en bon usage et surtout, surtout, ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné."**

Rae et mamie Sophie entrent, nous laissant quelques secondes seules dehors. Clarke me lance alors un regard perplexe avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et de sortir une simple note. Je me souviens bien de ce que j'y ai écris dessus.

_"Alexandria Woods - US : 324-4152"_

**"Elle rentre en mars. Tu pourras la contacter à ce moment là, si tu le souhaites bien sûr."**

Et je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que je vois les larmes emplirent ses yeux et ses bras entourés à nouveau ma taille.

 **"Merci Anya, merci.."** Murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Raven m'a vraiment adoucie, c'est incroyable. 

**"Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour ma soeur, Clarke, et ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te le dire mais il faut que tu le saches si tu comptes reprendre contact avec elle.. Elle a vécu pas mal de choses ces dernières années et je peux t'assurer qu'une partie d'elle est complétement brisée et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le soit totalement. Donc, juste, ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande."**

Je la sens acquiescer contre moi avant de se reculer.

**"Je ne lui en ferais pas. Lex est.. Elle est spéciale pour moi."**

Et je souris, repensant au parole de ma soeur. 

**"Tu m'en diras tant."** Je lui lance alors un sourcil relevé alors que je vois ses joues rougirent doucement. Clairement, ces deux là partagent les même sentiment, c'est certain. **"Dix ans sans vous voir et y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre."** Je lâche alors avant d'entrer dans la maison et de la laisser là, sur le palier de la porte. Je l'entends soupirer alors que je rejoins Rae quelques mètres plus loin.

**"Alors comme ça Clarke a un cadeau et pas moi ?"** Me dit-elle boudeuse. 

**"Le tiens est à la maison. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de te l'offrir ce matin, j'étais.. occupée."**

Un grand sourire illumine alors son visage et je ne sais pas pour qu'elle partie de ma phrase. La malice dans ses yeux me confirme qu'il s'agit de la seconde partie, celle retraçant ses exploits dans la cuisine. 

**"Tu rêves."** Lui dis-je alors sachant très bien à quoi elle est en train de penser.

**"Tu ne sais même pas.."**

**"J'ai dis non."**

**"Allez An, dois bien avoir un coin tranquille par ici."**

Je soupire. É.XAS.PÉ.RENTE. Et je souris avant d'aller me présenter au reste des convives déjà présent, laissant ma Raven, derrière, frustrée.

\---

 **"Et comment va ta soeur Anya ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Clarke nous a dit qu'elle s'était engagée à l'armée, c'est bien ça ?"** Me demande Abby en me servant un morceau de rôti et quelques pommes de terre mijotées. 

**"Oui, c'est bien ça. Ça fera dix ans maintenant. Elle est major à la US Army et elle gère son propre bataillon de ce que je sais."**

**"Major.. Wow c'est impressionnant."** S'exclame alors Marcus Kane.

 **"Oui.. Elle a fait ses preuves on va dire."** J'ajoute, ne connaissant que la moitié des histoires de Lexa, mais une moitié déjà bien suffisante pour savoir, que tout n'a pas été facile pour elle.

 **"Elle compte évoluer encore ?"** Me demande Abby, qui elle, semble plus inquiète.

**"Non, elle rentre en mars. Définitivement."**

**"Définitivement ?!"** S'exclame alors Clarke en se levant presque de sa chaise. Ce qui me fait sourire. J'acquiesce et elle se rassoie alors, un sourire aux lèvres n'échappant pas à sa mère, qui elle aussi, semble très heureuse de cette nouvelle. 

**"Et bien tu l'as remercieras pour nous d'avoir défendu notre pays pendant tout ce temps."** Me dit alors Kane.

 **"Oh, je suis sûre que Clarke, pourra se charger de ça."** Je lui lance alors, tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. 

Un léger coup sur ma jambe me surprend et je sens Raven se pencher alors sur moi. 

**"Je peux savoir ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"** Me demande-t-elle alors. 

**"Nop."**

**"Aaaanya !"**

**"Nop, j'ai dis. Mange ton rôti et tais-toi."** Je lui dis en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue. 

Elle repique dans son morceau de viande et viens alors le porter à sa bouche sans une plainte. 

Le repas fut très agréable, vraiment très agréable et ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vécu ça.. Un moment en famille. Et j'ai beau avoir passé un excellent moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir triste à l'idée de devoir tout quitter dans quelques jours à peine. Je soupire alors que Raven me tend un café avant de s'assoir à mes côtés sur le canapé des Griffin.

**"Tu as bien mangé ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

 **"C'était excellent. Et j'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous tous."** Je lui réponds alors en souriant. 

**"Tu sais An.. Rien ne t'oblige vraiment à partir.."** Murmure-t-elle presque.

**"Rae.. On en a déjà parlé.."**

**"Je sais. C'est juste que.. C'est agréable de t'avoir par ici."** Son visage se tourne vers moi, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant tristement. 

**"Viens."** Je lui dis alors en tendant le bras pour qu'elle se cale contre moi. Ce qu'elle fait rapidement. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue, délicatement et nous restons là, un moment, à ne rien dire.

\--

**"Merci Abby, merci Marcus, j'ai passé une excellent moment."**

**"Ça nous à fait plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous Anya. Rentre bien sur New York, mais surtout, reviens quand tu veux."** Me répond la mère de Clarke d'une voix tendre.

 **"C'est noté."** Je me retourne vers la blonde. **"Rien n'oblige Lexa à venir vivre chez moi et je suis certaine, qu'avec une bonne raison, elle n'hésiterait pas à venir se perdre à Bigfork."** Je lui lance en haussant un sourcil. 

**"Tu crois ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

**"J'en suis quasi certaine."**

**"Erf, j'aurais du choisir l'autre Woods."** Lance alors Raven dépitée. **"Bon, j'vais à la voiture, mamie est déjà dedans. Merci tout, le monde."** Et je la regarde partir d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à notre véhicule. Je me retourne vers les Griffin-Kane mais seule Clarke me fait face, à présent.

 **"Elle est simplement en train de réaliser que la femme qu'elle aime va partir d'ici quelques jours. Mais elle s'en remettra, elle a survécu à bien pire."** Me dit-elle, concernée.

**"Je sais mais.."**

**"Anya, personne ne peut décider pour toi mais je sais ce que ça fait de laisser s'échapper la personne que l'on aime. Personne ne peut décider pour toi mais ne te prive pas d'un peu de bonheur pour un job. Tu es compétente, tu auras toujours le choix entre mille boulots différents. Mais une Raven Reyes, il n'y en a qu'une."**

Je soupire, je sais qu'elle a raison, mais c'est tellement plus compliqué que ça. Je me suis battue pendant tant d'années pour être là ou je suis maintenant, je ne peux pas tout quitter du jour au lendemain pour une femme.. Je.. 

Clarke me prend alors dans ses bras, me faisant une sourire sincère. **"Rentre bien Anya."** Me dit-elle alors, comprenant que malgré tout, ma décision de repartir sur New York, est prise. 

**"Merci Clarke."**

Et je me dirige vers le pick-up.

-

Le voyage du retour s'est fait dans un silence complet. Heureusement que le trajet était très cours d'ailleurs, les regards de mamie Sophie sur Raven et moi étaient des plus malaisants. J'ai fini par monter à l'étage, puis par rentrer dans ma chambre. 

-

J'ai sommeil, ça fait une heure que je tourne en rond et pourtant je ne m'endors pas. Je tourne ma tête vers mon chevet sur lequel se trouve une enveloppe, dans laquelle se trouve des billets d'avion. Je la prends entre mes mains et me décide enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Je toque à la porte de celle de Raven et elle vient m'ouvrir, sans un mot. Je crois qu'elle a pleuré, ce qui me fend le coeur. Elle part se repositionner sur son lit et le nombre de mouchoirs en boule que je vois éparpiller sur le sol me confirme ma crainte.

**"Hey.."** Je soupire avant de venir m'asseoir en face d'elle et de poser ma main sur son avant-bras. **"J'ai quelque chose pour toi."** Je lui murmure en lui tendant l'enveloppe. **"Joyeux Noël."**

Elle la saisit et l'ouvre un sourire timide sur le visage. Puis elle y découvre des billets d'avion à son nom, un aller retour Bigfork - New York et son sourire disparait. 

**"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir me voir dès que tu en aurais l'occasion.."** Je tente alors que je vois ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. **"Hey.. Je.. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?"** Je lui demande craintive. 

Elle se lève alors tout en essuyant son nez de sa manche avant d'aller jeter les billets d'avion à la poubelle de son bureau. Mon ventre se serre.

**"Sors."** Me dit-elle juste.

**"Rae, je comprends pas.."**

**"SORS !"** Crie-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

**"Hey mais non ! Non je vais pas sortir et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !"**

**"S'il te plait.."** Insiste-t-elle, un sanglot lui échappant. 

Je me lève alors et fonce sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. **"Parle moi.. Rae.. Juste parle moi, je suis là.."** Je lui dis d'une voix tendre, tout en caressant ses cheveux..

**"Je.. Je veux.. Je veux pas que tu partes Anya."**

Et sa voix me brise le coeur, ses mains s'accrochant à mon pull me brise le coeur. Tout me brise le coeur.

 **"On pourra se revoir, d'où les billets d'avion que tu viens de jeter à la poubelle."** Je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner même si je sais que ce n'est pas le moment.

 **"Et après ?"** Elle se recule et plonge son regard dans le mien. **"Et après An ?"**

**"Et après tu.. Tu pourras revenir à nouveau ?"**

Et elle se remet à pleurer. Je la serre plus fort encore mais elle finit par se reculer et par me lâcher. **"Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance, juste la moindre chance pour que tu restes ?"**

**"Je dois rentrer.. Mon travail m'attend et.."**

**"Ton travail hein ?"** Son ton est devenu froid, elle instaure de la distance entre nous je le vois. **"J'avais espoir que tu l'oublies un peu, que tu me choisisses moi.."**

**"Raven, c'est pas ça.. J'ai passé ma vie entière à travailler dur pour atteindre la place que j'ai aujourd'hui. À prendre sur moi. Je suis passée à côté d'un millier de choses, de distractions, de relations pour en arriver là, je peux pas tout jeter à la poubelle comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, de choisir entre toi et le travail de toute ma vie, tu ne peux pas."**

**"Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais."** Me dit-elle alors sérieusement. **"Je te demande de choisir.."**

Mon sang se glace.

**"Tu étais d'accord.. Y a deux semaine tu étais d'accord pour que ce soit sans attache.. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant."**

Elle laisse échapper un rictus et je ferme les yeux un instant, sachant que tout ça s'annonce très mal.

 **"J'avais oublié que t'étais qu'un putain de glaçon Woods."** Me crache-t-elle, à présent énervée, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. 

Ma poitrine me fait mal, j'aimerais argumenter mais j'ai juste mal. 

**"Maintenant sors de ma chambre."**

J'inspire, essayant de retenir des larmes que je n'ai pas senti depuis des siècles et je pars. Je pars de sa chambre et m'enferme dans la mienne. 

_Joyeux putain de Noël Anya._

\---

Deux jours sans nouvelle si ce n'est la porte de sa chambre que j'entends claquer le soir quand elle rentre. Deux jours à me morfondre dans mon lit. Et il lui en a fallut trente pour démonter toute la personne que j'étais, pour faire de moi une marionnette amoureuse, ébranlée de toute part dont la survie émotionnelle ne tient qu'à un fil. 

Je regarde l'heure : 22h40 et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie en forêt, son sac est resté à la maison. Je prends alors mon téléphone et me décide d'appeler Clarke. Pas de réponse. Je lui envoie alors un sms.

**Anya - > Clarke : ** _"Bonsoir Clarke, excuse-moi de te déranger si tard mais sais-tu où est Raven ? Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je te remercie."_

Une réponse de tarde pas à se faire.

**Clarke - > Anya :** _"Grounders, mais ne vient pas An, ça vous ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose."_

Je me relève alors d'un bon. Comment ça plus de mal qu'autre chose ?! Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour descendre à toute vitesse, enfiler mon mentaux et mes bottes. Putain de conscience/jalousie/inquiétude de merde qui me fait sortir en plein milieu de la nuit par ce temps. Et évidemment, je n'ai pas de voiture. Alors je me mets à marcher vite, descendant la colline, traversant le village. Et c'est au bout de trente minutes environ et complètement gelée que j'entre au bar. Et il ne me faut que trente secondes pour assister à ce que je n'avais réellement pas envie de voir avant de partir : La langue de Raven fourrée dans la bouche d'une sale blondasse qui n'est pas moi !

Je vois rouge, j'ai mal au coeur et je crois que j'ai juste envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Putain d'émotions de merde, j'étais mieux quand vous étiez cachées je ne sais où. 

Je serre les dents et m'avance alors vers la piste de danse, remarquant Clarke dans le fond discutant avec Jasper et le regard posé sur Raven, la surveillant sans doute. Elle me voit et un sourire désolé s'affiche sur son visage. Mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Je m'avance encore quand je saisis alors le bras de Rae qui, d'un coup, plonge son regard dans le mien. Malgré l'alcool, celui-ci ne me dit rien qui vaille.

 **"Fou moi la paix !"** Me dit-elle en tirant sur son bras. Mais je la tiens bien, et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

 **"Hey ! Lâche là, on dansait !"** Intervient alors la blonde à côté.

 **"Toi ferme là et va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre."** Je lui lance me retenant pour ne pas lui lancer autre chose à la gueule. 

Je me recule et tire enfin Raven vers moi, jusqu'à la sortie ! **"Lâche moi !"** Je l'entends râler. Mais non, à la place je l'amène jusqu'à la ruelle près du bar et la plaque contre le bois du chalet derrière elle. Sans attendre mes lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Elle me repousse mais j'insiste, fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle me la mort et je gémis avant de me reculer. Elle est en colère, vraiment en colère. Elle m'attrape alors par le col et me retourne contre le mur à mon tour. 

**"Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?!"** Me hurle-t-elle alors.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je..

 **"Pourquoi ?! Réponds moi !"** Insiste-t-elle

 **"PARCE QUE ! PARCE QUE JE TE VEUX !"** Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. **"Merde.. Je.."**

Ses lèvres viennent alors se plaquer contre les miennes, me tirant vers elle pour un baiser sauvage, nécessaire presque à notre survie. Elle m'embrasse de toutes ses forces avant de ralentir la cadence et de se détacher petit à petit de moi, me laissant là, contre le mur, les jambes fragiles, les bras le long du corps. 

**"Tu m'avais Anya.. Je.. J'étais toute à toi.. Putain.."** Soupire-t-elle en venant placer sa main sur son front, le visage légèrement tourné vers le ciel. 

**"Je.. Je veux pas partir comme ça.. Pas en sachant que tu.. Que tu me détestes.."**

**"Que je te déteste ?"** Ses doigts quittent son visage, elle se tourne légèrement vers moi, et je peux la voir, maintenant, la larme couler le long de sa joue. **"Mais je suis folle amoureuse de toi Anya.. Comment veux-tu que je.."**

Mon coeur me lâche. Je m'avance vers elle, encercle ses joues pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement cette fois. Je veux qu'elle ressente tout ce que je peux ressentir, je veux qu'elle sache que c'est réciproque, que je suis folle d'elle, je veux, cruellement, que chaque parties d'elle se souviennent de nous et égoïstement, je veux me souvenir d'elle, de ce sentiment de plénitude que j'ai ressenti pour la toute première fois de ma vie lorsque mes lèvres ont rencontré les siennes, ce jour là, au bord du lac.

Ma bouche se décolle mais mon front reste là, contre le sien. Sa main s'agrippe à ma veste et la chaleur de nos corps nous entoure d'une buée étrange, presque irréelle.

 **"Je.. Tu vas tellement me manquer.."** Dit-elle d'un voix fragile, presque imperceptible. 

**"Tu me manques déjà.."** Je lui réponds alors, embrassant son front tendrement.. **"Est-ce.. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer au chalet avec moi.. ?"** Je lui demande hésitante.

Elle acquiesce. **"Je.. Allons-y.."**

Son baiser humidifié de larme réchauffe et tord mon coeur à la fois et c'est en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens que nous finissons par rejoindre son pick-up, pour rentrer à ce que je considère comme ma maison pour encore quelques heures encore.

\---

**Pov Raven**

C'est avec difficulté que je me réveille, encore nue sous les draps. Et il me faut seulement quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Anya n'est pas là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'émerger de quoi que ce soit, ou de prendre le temps de me réveiller, non, je sais qu'elle n'est plus à côté de moi. Le lit est froid, pas tiède, non, glacé. Je me redresse, je ressens comme un poids dans la poitrine, un mauvais pressentiment. Je fronce les sourcils tout en sortant du lit, je m'habille rapidement, j'ai besoin de la voir, de profiter des deux deniers jours qu'il nous reste avant qu'elle parte. Et rien que de penser à ça me fend le coeur en deux. Pourquoi, pourquoi le sort s'acharne comme ça et c'est encore pire de savoir qu'au fond, elle a tout de même le choix. Le choix de revenir dans un, six, douze mois. Elle a le choix mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle y ait pensé une seule seconde.   
J'aimerais ressentir de la colère, comme j'ai pu la ressentir ces dernières 48H. Mais je n'y arrive plus, pas après cette nuit, pas après m'être endormie une autre fois dans ses bras, pas après l'avoir retrouvé. Je suis juste triste, affreusement triste. 

Je soupire et sors enfin de ma chambre. Je toque à la porte de sa chambre, et même si aucun son de provient de la pièce, je décide de m'annoncer avant d'entrer.

**"An ?"**

J'entre, et ce que je vois me fais chuter de quinze étage. La chambre est vide, vide d'elle mais aussi vide de ses affaires. Elle est partie ? Je ne perds pas de temps à me poser la question mille fois et je dévale les escaliers jusqu'au salon.

**"ABUELA ! OU EST ANYA ?!"** Je lui demande alors que je croise son regard si désolé. 

Mes lèvres commencent à trembler et je sens ma poitrine se resserrer. Mamie s'approche enfin de moi et me tend simplement les bras. Je m'y plonge, les larmes aux yeux. 

**"Quand je me suis réveillée tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé ça sur la table de la cuisine."** Elle se retourne et attrape une enveloppe derrière elle et me la tend. **"Je ne l'ai pas lu, elle t'est adressée."**

Je l'attrape, la main tremblante, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une lettre..

_"Raven, ma Raven.._

_S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas de partir comme ça, sans prendre le temps de te dire au revoir. Égoïstement, j'ai préféré te le dire hier, entre les draps, au moment même ou tu somnolais contre moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller ce matin, ni le coeur d'affronter toute cette peine que je ressens de quitter Bigfork, de te quitter toi. Je suis lâche, je sais, mais choisir de partir à été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre depuis de nombreuses années et je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire, si j'avais du te dire au revoir.  
_

_Mon coeur se serre de m'imaginer reprendre ma vie sans toi, d'échapper à cette bulle de bonheur que tu m'as apporté ces dernières semaines. Il se serre parce que je vais retrouver une vie qui me semble, à présent, vide de sens car elle est vide de toi._

_Tu m'as appris aimé, Rae, tu m'as montré que sous cette carapace froide, il me restait encore un semblant de coeur capable d'apprécier les autres. J'ai laissé tomber tous mes horribles préjugés, j'ai laissé tomber chacune de mes défenses, chacune de mes barrières grâce à toi, grâce à ton coeur, exceptionnellement pure et dénuer de toute haine. Tu aimes la vie, tu aimes les gens qui t'entourent, tu aimes chaque petits détails qui t'accompagnent au quotidien et la grande taciturne que je suis, te remercie du fond du coeur de m'avoir permis de rentrer un peu dans ton univers. Tu as su éclairé mon quotidien bien terne, tu l'as rendu chaleureux, drôle et aimant._

_Et grâce toi, grâce à mamie Sophie et même à Clarke, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de famille, durant quelques petits jours, mais des jours dont je me souviendrai pendant de nombreuses années, je le sais._

_J'imagine que ces mots ressemblent à un adieu, mais ce n'en est pas un. C'est un au revoir, un au revoir à durée indéterminée, un revoir qui durera peut-être des semaines, peut-être des mois parce que je ne peux pas te promettre que je reviendrai. Ni vite, ni bientôt._

_Je peux juste te promettre que je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi, de ta fougue, de ton tempérament, de ton sourire, de tout ce que tu es. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse de toi et je m'en mords les doigts d'avoir pu penser que ce serait simple de partir, ou du moins vivable. Parce que tu es dans chacune de mes pensées Raven Reyes. Tu l'es depuis le premier jour où je t'ai croisé dans ce foutu buisson. Tu n'es jamais sorti de ma tête et je vais devoir vivre avec le fait d'avoir abandonné la femme que j'aime dans ce village que j'adore avec ces habitants que j'adore._

_Je pars avec un millier de regrets et un millier de souvenirs. Je pars en espérant revenir un jour, revenir en étant prête, prête à t'aimer inconditionnellement, à t'aimer au delà de tout._

_Ne m'attends pas, si tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureuse, ne m'attends pas et prie simplement pour sa vie, parce que si je la retrouve, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette bouche que j'aime tant. Sur la femme que j'aime tant._

_Sois heureuse mon amour, sois heureuse et chérie chaque moment que l'on a pensé ensemble, ils comptent plus que toute cette peine qui emprisonne nos coeurs à l'instant._

_Embrasse mamie Sophie et remercie la pour tout, je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire au revoir à elle aussi._

_Je t'aime Raven. Comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne, ou plutôt comme la seule personne que j'ai su aimer._

_Merci pour tout._

_Ta Anya."_

Et je m'effondre au sol, le coeur lourd et les yeux remplis de larmes.


	8. 8. Come back home

**Pov Lexa  
**

Dix ans, dix ans que je ne suis pas revenue à Bigfork, dix ans que je suis partie sans me retourner, que j'ai abandonné une énorme partie de mes souvenirs; et me revoila dans cet avion prête à faire face à ceux que j'ai laissé, prête à faire face à Clarke.

Est-ce qu'elle a changé ? _Oui évidemment qu'elle a changé c'était il y a dix ans Lexa._ Mais je suis certaine que son regard est toujours le même, je suis certaine que ces beaux yeux océans n'ont pas changé. Elle m'a écris, il y a trois mois environ, elle m'a écris fin mars et je me rappelle de la scène comme si c'était hier même. J'étais assise dans le canapé d'Anya, un livre à la main alors que ma soeur était en train de se préparer à cuisiner en enfilant son horrible tablier, quand mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer sur la table du salon. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle s'est stoppée net dans ses activités et pourquoi elle l'a fixé avec autant d'insistance mais elle l'a fait. Alors j'ai froncé les sourcils puis j'ai pris mon portable entre les mains et je l'ai déverrouillé. Il s'est remit à vibrer et j'ai sursauté au même moment. Deux messages. Deux sms d'un numéro inconnu. Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange vu que quasiment personne n'a mon numéro. Puis j'ai lu, j'ai lu et mon coeur s'est arrêté.

 **Inconnu - > Lexa :** _"Hey.. J'ai recommencé ce message au moins douze fois, si ce n'est plus. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai perdu toute assurance au moment où j'ai ouvert cette conversation. Enfin, j'espère que ce sera une conversation et pas juste un long monologue. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es bien rentrée ? Le retour à la civilisation s'est bien passé ? Anya s'occupe bien de toi ? J'ai un millier de questions à te poser et j'ai pensé à t'appeler, des dizaines de fois, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être capable de te répondre si j'entends ta voix après tout ce temps. Mon dieu Lex.. Plus de dix ans sans nouvelle.. Dix ans et pourtant, j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que tu t'asseyais sous le porche de mes parents, ta foutu tasse de thé à la main. Dix ans et je n'ai rien oublié. Tu te souviens toi ? Dis moi que tu te souviens un peu de nous.. Juste un peu au moins.. God.. Qu'est ce que tu me manques. Enfin, je m'arrête là, avant d'en dire trop. Écris moi et ne panique pas. J'espère te connaître assez bien encore pour savoir que ton coeur doit être en train de battre à mille à l'heure. Enfin peut-être. Après tout, j'imagine que tu as du changer avec le temps. Bref. Écris moi Lex, juste écris moi."_

**Inconnu - > Lexa :** _"Oh et c'est Clarke. Je précise, juste au cas où, je ne serais pas la seule blonde que tu aies abandonné il y a dix ans. 😘"_

J'ai lâché mon téléphone à ce moment là et j'ai levé les yeux vers Anya, sourire en coin et sourcil relevé, comme toujours. 

**"Tu.. C'est toi ?"** Je lui ai demandé.

**"Moi ? Qui viens de t'écrire un sms ? Nop."** M'a-t-elle répondu en attachant son tablier.

**"C'est toi qui a donné mon numéro à Clarke ?"** J'ai insisté.

**"Oh. J'ai du l'égarer à Bigfork et elle a du tomber dessus."**

**"An, on égare pas un numéro."** Je lui ai lancé d'une voix grave. **"Mais merci de l'avoir fait."**

  
Et je lui ai souri et il m'a fallu deux jours pour savoir quoi répondre. Deux jours, ou j'ai paniqué, gloussé comme une ado, repaniqué et relu son message une centaine de fois.

**Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Je me souviens."_

Deux jours pour répondre une putain de micro phrase. Mais la conversation s'est enchainée rapidement après ça.

**Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois, Woods."_

**Lexa - > Clarke : ** _"Pourquoi changer une recette qui marche ?"_

**Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Parce qu'on a dix ans à rattraper ?"_

 **Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Par sms ?"_

**Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Tu ne comptes pas débarquer à Bigfork dans les deux jours qui arrivent si ?"_

**Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Touchée. Par sms donc et j'ai compris que m'appeler serait une épreuve trop difficile pour vous mademoiselle Griffin."_

 **Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Pas pour toi ?"_

 **Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Clarke, j'ai mis deux jours à savoir quoi répondre à un sms, imagine ce que ça aurait donné au téléphone._ " 

**Clarke - > Lexa :** _"On peut aussi se faire une visio et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures."_

**Lexa - > Clarke : ** _"Bien sûr, ça me semble être un bon plan pour rattraper le temps perdu : se regarder."_

**Clarke - > Lexa : ** _"Aller Lex, je me souviens que tu appréciais ces moments de silence à l'époque. Tu sais, près du lac."_

**Lexa - > Clarke :** _"De silence ? Tu veux dire ceux où tu ne faisais que parler pendant des heures et des heures en embêtant les poissons du coin ?"_

 **Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Mauvaise va. Tu appréciais ces moments !"_

 **Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Et non, du coup, je parle de ces autres moments, ceux où tu me prenais dans tes bras près du sapin de M.Dickinson."_

**Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Je n'avais pas le choix, t'étais toujours frigorifiée, même avec deux pulls et une veste ! Simple question de survie."_

**Clarke - > Lexa :** _"Que veux-tu, seule la bouilloire Woods pouvait me réchauffer."_

 **Lexa - > Clarke :** _"Comment as-tu survécu jusqu'ici alors ? Tu as trouvé des substitutions à ta chère et tendre bouilloire ?"_

**Clarke - > Lexa : ** _"De pâles copies, ne t'arrivant pas une seule seconde à la cheville."  
_

Et j'ai souris, j'ai souris tout le long de cette conversation et des suivantes. Tous les jours, j'ai reçu quelques messages de sa part. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ces dix ans, nous avons parlé du passé, d'avant mon engagement à l'armée, de notre enfance, mais pas une seule fois j'ai abordé l'armée et elle, sa vie de médecin. J'imagine que nous avons voulu garder ce genre de conversation à plus tard, voulant avant tout réapprendre à nous connaître, de manière plus légère. Et qu'est ce qu'elle m'a manqué. Horriblement manqué. 

Et me voila donc, assise là dans cet avion, arrivant dans deux heures à peine sur Bigfork, débarquant sans prévenir, espérant la revoir. 

**"Mon dieu, arrête de penser un peu, tu veux ?"**

**"Désolée."** Je lui réponds. Je me repositionne sur mon siège, essayant de m'étirer un peu mais n'arrivant pas à calmer mon cerveau.

 **"Lexa. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça va bien se passer."** Me dit-elle.

 **"J'espère."** Je marque une pause avant de me tourner vers elle. **"Anya ?"**

**"Hm ?"**

**"Et si jamais elle ne veut pas me voir ? Où qu'elle m'en veut trop ? Tu aurais du lui dire que je venais, ça se fait pas de s'inviter chez les gens comme ça.."**

**"Oh arrête un peu. Déjà Clarke sait que je viens moi, c'est déjà pas mal et elle a gentiment proposé de m'accueillir chez elle avant que j'aille voir.. Raven."** Dit-elle hésitante. **"Et je pense clairement qu'elle risque même de m'envoyer dormir ailleurs lorsqu'elle va te voir. Manière d'être un peu seules, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."** Me répond-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière très subjective. 

**"Non mais ça va pas ! Je.. Tu.. Concentre toi sur ta copine là au lieu de te concentrer sur Clarke !"** Je lui lance alors, essayant de changer la trajectoire de cette conversation.

 **"Ce n'est pas ma copine."** Me dit-elle, presque tristement. **"Autant, elle a refait sa vie et.."**

**"Hey.. Clarke t'a dit qu'elle n'avait personne non ?"**

**"Oui, mais entre n'avoir personne et être capable de pardonner la femme qui t'a laissé tomber, c'est autre chose hein.."**

**"À qui le dis-tu."** Je lui répond, un sourire triste sur le visage.

**"Mon dieu, les soeurs Woods dans toute leur lâcheté."**

**"Hey, moi j'avais au moins l'excuse de la mort de nos parents.. Toi t'avais quoi ? Ton job ? J'ai l'impression que mon cas est quand même moins désespéré que le tiens, surtout quand on sait que Gustus à sauté presque de joie quand tu lui as demandé si un poste était libre sur Bigfork."**

**"Je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris. Sérieusement ? Développer la partie Vintage de Woodies.. Qu'est ce que je suis devenue ?"** Me dit-elle déconcertée par son nouveau choix de vie. **"Imagine si Rae ne veut plus de moi ? Oh mon dieu Lexa.. Pourquoi j'ai tout quitté comme ça ? Autant elle va me rembarrer direct et je vais juste être coincée là bas !"**

Je sens ma soeur commencer légèrement à paniquer, ce qui est assez drôle dans un sens de la voir comme ça sachant que je suis dans le même état qu'elle. Je lui attrape alors la main et la serre fort entre mes doigts.

**"Écoute, je dis ça pour toi, comme pour moi. On va aller là bas, on va aller s'expliquer avec elles, si tout est ok, c'est parfait, toi tu gèreras ton business et moi je me défoulerai contre les arbres là, et si ça ne va pas, on pourra toujours aller ailleurs. Woods & Toys est partout sur le territoire, on à le choix d'aller où l'on veut, tu le sais."** Lui dis-je tendrement.

 **"Oui, mais c'est là bas que je veux être, près d'elle."** Elle marque une pause. **"Tu vas vraiment devenir bucheronne ? On dit bucheronne hein ?"**

**"Oui on dit bucheronne. Enfin il me semble. Et oui, Gustus m'a dit qu'il y avait une place de libre dans l'équipe de Lincoln. Il n'est pas encore au courant que je suis la nouvelle remplaçante mais je pense pas que ça le gène. On s'est toujours bien entendu."**

Elle soupire.

**"On a plus qu'a croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe bien."** Souffle-t-elle.

**"Sachant que tu as demandé à Clarke de venir nous chercher, j'ai des chances de ne même pas arriver à Bigfork hein, alors que toi, au moins, tu pourras déjà y mettre un pied."**

**"Ouais mais c'est pas sur que j'en ressorte vivante. Tu connais pas Raven et l'effet qu'elle a sur moi."** Elle frissonne.

 **"Non, mais j'ai hâte de voir ça."** Je lui réponds en la taquinant avant de replonger mon regard vers l'hublot de l'avion. 

\---

**"Clarke nous attend au parking."**

**"Oh putain, je me sens pas bien An."** Je lui dis tout en posant ma main sur mon estomac.

 **"C'est clairement pas le moment d'être malade Lex. T'as fait la guerre pendant dix ans, tu peux affronter Clarke crois-moi."** Me dit-elle sérieusement.

**"Effectivement. Vu comme ça. Aaaah pourquoi j'ai autant la frousse quand il s'agit d'elle ?!"**

**"Parce que tu l'aimes."** Me répond ma soeur.

 **"Merci Anya, mais c'était clairement une question rhétorique."** Je soupire en continuant de râler. 

**"Ben la prochaine fois, pose la toi dans ta tête."** M'ordonne-t-elle faussement vexée. **"Bon allez."** Elle inspire et expire de toutes ses forces et je fais de même. **"On y va."**

Et nous avançons. Nous traversons ce hall d'aéroport que j'ai déjà du emprunter des dizaines de fois. Rien n'a changé si ce n'est la présence d'un nouveau café. Nous continuons et sortons rapidement par l'entrée principale.

**"Je peux toujours prendre le bus sinon ?"** Je lance à Anya en regardant l'arrêt de cars devant moi.

 **"Dégonflée."** Me dit-elle juste en s'éloignant. 

Je soupire et je la suis enfin, la laissant s'éloigner un peu. Elle s'arrête et se retourne pour m'attendre mais je lui indique gentiment de continuer, je préfère observer la scène de loin, analyser ce qu'il se passe devant moi avant de sauter dans le grand bain. Vieux réflexe de militaire sans doute. 

Anya passe la petite porte grillagée à côté du portail du grand parking extérieur et s'arrête à nouveau à la recherche de Clarke. Un grand sourire s'illumine quand je comprends qu'elle l'a trouvé. Elle me lance un dernier regard et continue son chemin. Je la suis, sentant mon coeur s'accélérer à une vitesse folle. Il n'a jamais battu aussi vite, même pas en mission. Même pas lors de cette mission là. Mes jambes sont tellement faibles. _Putain, ressaisis toi !_

Je continue, je continue et j'observe. Et mon coeur s'arrête quand je pose enfin mes yeux sur elles. Ou plutôt sur Anya la prenant dans ses bras. Je m'avance de quelques pas, tirant ma valise avec moi. Elles sont peut-être à dix mètres même pas. Je m'arrête à nouveau quand je vois ma soeur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Clarke. Celle-ci lève la tête, d'un coup, en ma direction. 

Je me fige, j'arrête même de respirer. Mon dieu, elle est magnifique. Beaucoup plus que dans mes souvenirs. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle se met à courir, à courir vers moi. Je lâche alors la poignée de ma valise et je lui tends les bras. Quelques secondes est l'impact est violent, violent mais tellement bon. Son odeur n'a pas changé, putain que c'est bon de la retrouver. Elle me serre, fort, vraiment fort et je lui rends son étreinte de la même manière, ne voulant pas la lâcher, ses pieds ne touchant toujours pas le sol. Puis je la dépose doucement et je la sens pleurer dans mon cou.

**"JE TE DÉTESTE !"** Hurle-t-elle alors tout en s'agrippant à mon haut. Je passe ma main dans ses boucles blondes, qu'elle sensation enivrante d'ailleurs, afin de la rassurer comme je peux.

 **"Je suis là Clarke, je suis là.."** Je souffle juste. Elle n'a pas changé, ses réactions son toujours les mêmes, elle est toujours la même. Clarke, ma Clarke.

 **"Tu aurais du me dire au revoir ! Tu aurais du.. Tu.."** Elle sanglote encore, alors, délicatement, je viens poser mon index sous son menton pour doucement relever son visage vers moi. Elle se laisse faire et mon regard capte le sien. Hmm. Comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans ça pendant autant d'années ? Mon ancre, mon pilier, ma force. Et je les ressens à nouveau, les papillons dans mon ventre, tourbillonnant, dansant, s'accrochant à mon coeur comme je me suis accrochée à nos souvenirs pendant tant d'années. Oh Clarke.. Tu m'as tellement manqué. 

**"Je sais et je suis là maintenant. Je ne partirai plus. Jamais plus."**

Son regard change. Il s'étonne, je le vois, comme tout son visage qui cherche une réponse dans mes paroles. Elle se recule un peu et se retourne vers Anya, qui moins émue que nous, peut peut-être lui apporter son savoir. Ma soeur acquiesce et Clarke se retourne à nouveau vers moi, me sautant au cou une nouvelle fois.

**"Tu.. Tu restes."**

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation que je viens appuyer d'un **"Je reste"** de plus. 

Après quelques larmes supplémentaires et beaucoup beaucoup d'affection, c'est le raclement de gorge d'Anya qui finit par nous sortir de notre bulle.

**"Bon, c'est pas que je veux gâcher votre moment mais j'aimerais.. Bref, on y va ?"** Dit-elle, cachant son hésitation, se redressant presque fièrement.

 **"Oooh ça va An' ! Tu vas la retrouver ta Raven, minute !"** Lui lance alors Clarke sans détour. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de la façon dont elle parle à ma soeur, personne ne parle comme ça à ma soeur. 

**"Bouge Griffin, je veux la voir."** Lui dit-elle alors. Ce qui me surprend encore plus. 

La blonde se retourne vers moi et me souris, les yeux toujours légèrement rouges de notre échange. 

**"Tu dors à la maison ?"** Me demande-t-elle.

Dis comme ça, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur d'accélérer. 

**"Si tu veux bien de moi, oui."** Je lui réponds, la même gaîté sur le visage.

 **"Je veux bien de toi."** Souffle-t-elle, ce qui inévitablement me donne chaud, très chaud. 

**"BON ! On va pas y passer la journée ?! J'ai une espagnole à mettre dans ma poche là !"** S'impatiente Anya.

 **"Dans.. Hm.. Son lit, elle veut dire."** Chuchote alors Clarke, ce qui me fait éclater de rire. 

Nous finissons par charger nos valises puis par entrer dans sa voiture, Anya à l'arrière et moi à l'avant, côté passager. Au bout de 45 minutes de route, l'absence de neige en cette saison accélérant les trajets, nous arrivons enfin à Bigfork. 

**"Anya, ça va aller, bon sang, calme toi !"** Lui demande Clarke en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Après tout ça fait 45 minutes que ma soeur ressemble plus à une pile électrique quand cette humaine froide et antisociale que je connais.

 **"Facile à dire ! C'est pas toi qui retrouve la femme que t'aime après autant de temps !"** Elle lui lance alors et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, sentant mes joues rougirent. Parce que clairement, c'est mon cas. 

**"Un peu quand même.."** Murmure alors Clarke en réponse à Anya. 

Et je fais volte face vers elle et elle me sourit, elle me sourit juste timidement avant d'à nouveau se concentrer sur sa route. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Je me cale à nouveau contre la fenêtre et ne peut m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais. 

\---

Anya est partie, ça fait peut-être deux heures maintenant, et je sais qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne rentre pas ce soir. Elle a beau avoir peur, ce qu'elles ont vécu toutes les deux se rapproche plus d'un coup de foudre qu'autre chose, je suis sûre que cette Raven lui pardonnera son départ. 

En attendant, moi, je me retrouve seule avec Clarke, et ça fait dix ans que je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule avec elle. Dix ans à penser à elle à chaque départ de mission à chaque retour aussi. Dix ou je n'ai rien oublié. Et pourtant tout me semble nouveau. Elle a grandi, elle est devenue une superbe femme je n'en doute pas. J'arpente le salon de son appartement, situé au dessus de son cabinet de ce que j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas immense mais c'est cosy, réconfortant et ça sent Clarke, de partout. 

Je me déplace, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur elle je l'avoue. Je découvre une tonne de livre, des romans graphiques pour la plupart. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur son piano, m'avance vers le fond de la pièce où j'y trouve un chevalet, recouvert d'un drap. Clarke dessinait et chantait extrêmement bien, je suis heureuse que l'art soit toujours autant important dans sa vie. Je continue ma contemplation de son appartement quand je passe devant la cheminée, éteinte, nous sommes au mois de juin après tout. Dessus, j'y observe quelques photos. Je reconnais Abby, Jake et Clarke, plus jeune évidemment. Puis j'y vois Abby, à nouveau, accompagnée d'un autre homme. Je fronce les sourcils car ils ont l'air proche, ils ont l'air d'être ensemble. Et ça me surprend, je me souviens d'un couple s'aimant plus que tout au monde. Je prends alors le première cadre dans la main, comme si celui-ci pouvait m'apporter une réponse.

**"Il est mort d'un cancer, il y a sept an."**

Je repose la photo sur la cheminée et ferme les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et de me retourner vers Clarke.

**"Comment ?"** Je demande. J'ai besoin de savoir comment car j'ai besoin de savoir comment Clarke à du gérer ça. Son père était toute sa vie.

**"AVC. On a rien pu faire. Ça a été rapide."**

**"Je suis désolée Clarke.."** Je souffle en m'approchant d'elle doucement.

**"Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien."**

**"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là."** Je précise, arrivant à son niveau.

Son regard se pose sur le mien et je sens qu'elle veut dire quelque chose. Elle hésite mais inspire enfin, prête à parler.

**"Je t'en ai voulu d'être partie, puis je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir été là. J'avais besoin de toi Lex.. Mais ça m'a permis aussi de comprendre ce que tu avais ressenti et vécu trois ans auparavant.. Je suis désolée pour tes parents, je suis désolée pour la tournure qu'à pris ta vie, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir sur te montrer que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi, que tu pouvais me parler au lieu de juste partir et.."**

**"Hey, hey.. Clarke."** Je murmure avant de poser ma main sur sa joue tout en caressant du bout du pouce sa pommette. **"J'avais besoin de partir. J'avais besoin de me rendre utile, de me rattacher à quelque chose.."**

**"Tu aurais pu te rattacher à moi."**

**"Je n'étais plus la même personne, je t'aurais juste entrainé avec moi dans tout ce chaos. Et tu étais entourée, tu avais Bellamy et je ne voulais pas t'empêcher d'être heureuse, je ne pouvais plus être près de toi comme ça, pas avec toute ce chagrin.."**

**"Ça n'a rien avoir avec lui Lex. Ça a avoir avec nous. On a grandit ensemble, on a évolué ensemble, je ne me souviens pas d'un seul moment important dans ma vie jusqu'à mes vingt ans où tu n'étais pas là, pas un. Alors comment on pu manquer ça ? Comment on a pu ne pas être là, l'une pour l'autre à ces moments là ? On a perdu toutes les deux des êtres chers, tu t'es réconfortée à l'armée, je me suis réconfortée avec Bell**." Me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors que mon coeur se serre à ses paroles. Mais c'était prévisible, après tout. **"Mais j'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit toi. Ça aurait du être toi.. Putain.. Ça a toujours été toi Lex.."**

Je suis perdue. Ma poitrine se serre autant qu'elle se réchauffe, c'est un sentiment étrange, comme celui de chuter dans le vide sans jamais savoir quand sera l'atterrissage. 

**"Même dix ans après.. Je.."**

_Vrr, vrr._ Mon portable vibre, et il vibre fort. Et Clarke se recule, reprenant ses esprits. Elle s'éloigne et je prends mon téléphone.

**Anya - > Lexa **: _"Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je t'explique tout demain. Bonne soirée à vous deux."_

**Lexa - > Anya : ** _"Ok, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, appelle mamie Sophie, ma nuit aussi va être longue je sens."_

Ok, une info de plus ça n'aurait pas été de refus. Je mets mon téléphone en silencieux, je n'ai plus envie d'être dérangée puis me mets à chercher Clarke dans la pièce. Elle n'y est plu mais la porte de sa chambre est ouverte. Je m'avance et toque en m'annonçant.

**"Clarke ? C'était Anya, elle ne rentre pas ce soir.. Clarke ?"**

Elle assise sur son lit, un autre cadre à la main. **"J'entre."** Je lui dis avant de venir m'assoir près d'elle. 

Entre ses doigts une photo de nous, une photo qui initialement semblait être posée sur sa table de chevet. 

**"On devait avoir dix-sept ans sur cette photo. Tu te souviens ? On était parti se baigner au ponton du lac."**

**"Hmm."** J'acquiesce, nous regardant plus jeunes, assises dans l'herbe sur notre serviette qu'on s'amusait à partager. 

**"Je crois que c'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Enfin, je le savais bien sûr, après tout, ma vie se résumait à attendre ton arrivée à chaque vacances, et ça à été le cas pendant quasiment quinze ans d'ailleurs. Mais ce jour là ça a été différent. Murphy passait son temps à me chambrer, à nous chambrer d'ailleurs, mais il est allé trop loin ce jour là.."**

**"Clarke.."**

**"Laisse moi finir."** Elle inspire, son pouce caressant mon visage sur notre photo. **"Ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas grand chose, ce qu'il a dit ce jour là. Mais il t'a mis mal à l'aise et tu ne disais rien, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai vu Alexandria Woods être sans voix. Et je te connais Lex et je te connaissais encore mieux à l'époque. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai su, qu'un mot de plus de sa part te ferait craquer."**

**"Alors tu t'es levée et tu l'as poussé dans le lac."**

**"Exactement. Tout nos amis ont ri, parce que ahah c'était fun de charrier Lexa Woods sur ses sentiments et c'était fun de voir Clarke Griffin la défendre. Mais ce ne sont pas que tes sentiments que j'ai défendu ce jour là Lex.. Ce sont aussi les miens. Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire que je ne t'aimais pas, que je ne t'aimerais jamais comme ça. Je l'ai vu te briser le coeur en une seconde et c'est là que j'ai compris. Que j'ai compris que.. Que je t'aimais. Bien plus profondément et sincèrement que quiconque sur cette fichue planète. J'ai compris que TU comptais plus que tout au monde et que je t'aimais de cette façon là."**

Elle soupire. 

**"Tu.. Tu m'aimais ?"** Je lui demande, mon coeur voulant sortir de ma poitrine.

 **"Pourquoi je passais mon temps dans tes bras a vouloir t'embrasser d'après toi ?!"** S'offusque-t-elle faussement, un sourire aux lèvres.

**"Je.. Je croyais que c'était simplement de l'affection et.. Oh.. Je ne savais pas.."**

**"Maintenant tu sais."** Dit-elle dans un souffle avant de se tourner légèrement vers moi. **"Lex.. Je.. Mes sentiments.. Ils ont pas changé. Je sais qu'il s'est passés dix ans et que tu as ta vie maintenant, et autant tu ne ressens peut-être pas la même chose que moi mais j.."**

Et je ne la laisse pas finir, attrapant son visage de mes deux mains pour venir placer mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je soupire sentant la chaleur de son visage se refléter sur le mien.

**"Dis-moi que c'est bon Clarke, dis moi que tu es libre, que je peux t'embrasser, qu'il n'y a que toi et moi..."**

**"Il n'y a que toi et moi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et moi."** Me répond-elle avant de passer sa main sur ma nuque pour clore la distance entre nos lèvres.

\---

**Pov Raven**

Je vais tuer ce cerf, je vais juste le tuer et ça ira plus vite. Sincèrement, 5h que je le cherche, 5h passée dans cette foutue forêt à le traquer, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que monsieur prenne son traitement à la con.

_Grlgrlgrlgr. ET J'AI FAIM !_

Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre puis je regarde l'heure sur ma montre. 13h12. Oh j'ai râté l'heure du repas. À cette constatation je me décide finalement à m'assoir sur un tronc et à sortir mon repas de mon sac à dos. Je me demande ce que m'a préparé abuelita aujourd'hui. J'aime ses tuperwares surprises, ils sont toujours très bons. 

J'ouvre donc mon sac, dépose le thermos de café dans la terre, bien droit puis je place le fameux récipient sur mes genoux. Ma fourchette de poche en main, je suis prête à déguster mon fameux repas. J'ouvre le couvercle et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Des pâtes, juste des pâtes. Blanches, sans rien. Je cherche dans mon sac pour voir si autre chose s'y cache mais non rien. Erf, je soupire, quel repas bien triste.

Je me sers une tasse de café en bois une gorée puis viens porter à ma bouche une cuillérée de ces chers féculents. Une, deux, trois, dix, c'est finalement tel un ogre que j'avale mon repas. Je renifle, je respire mal et je sens que mes yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts. J'essuie l'humidité de mes joues de mon avant bras, laisse échapper une dernier sanglot et range enfin ma vaisselle sale dans mon sac. Foutu mélange de goûts à la con, foutue Woods qui à même su me détraquer pendant mes repas. 

C'est le coeur assez lourd et le pas hésitant que je repars sur mon sentier. J'esquive les ronces, j'esquive les racines, je me bouffe une tonne de toiles d'araignées à la con mais je continue. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures de plus quand je me rends compte que la piste me ramène sur mes pas, me ramène proche de Bigfork et du chalet. Par chance il fait nuit plus tard en cette saison, ça me laisse encore quelques heures de traque facile avant de passer en mode commando d'élite. 

_Oh._

Il est là. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué de suite mais il est là. Devant moi, à quelques mètres des rives du lac, au niveau du bosquet. J'enfile ma capuche et m'avance doucement. Il ne m'a pas vu, c'est super. Je l'observe un moment, son comportement, sa démarche, tout. Il semble en pleine forme de là ou je suis, mais j'ai besoin de l'endormir pour faire un bilan. Je m'installe donc, charge mon arme et me concentre sur ma cible.

**''Excusez-moi. Pourriez vous éviter s'il vous plaît de tuer cette pauvre bête. Je pense qu'il y a assez à manger dans les grandes surfaces.''**

Mon sang se glace, mon coeur s'arrête. Je secoue la tête, voila que j'entends _sa_ voix maintenant. Après tout, je suis exactement là ou j'étais lors de notre première rencontre, ça doit être ça. _Oublie Rae, oublie_. Je pointe mon arme sur Pickels, lui il est réel.

**''Excusez-moi."**

Encore ? Et je sens des doigts se refermer sur mon épaule. Violemment je me retourne et sans réfléchir, je glisse, emportant un corps avec moi, un corps que je ne connais que trop bien. Et je la regarde, elle est sur le dos, sur ce coussin de feuille juste à côté de moi. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certaine de ce que je vois.

**"Sérieusement Reyes ? La première fois ne t'a pas suffit ?"**

Je l'observe se redresser pour finir par s'asseoir tout en se massant le bas des reins en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, elle se tourne enfin vers moi. Son visage s'adoucie alors que mon coeur se serre, il se serre si fort.

**"Hey..."** Souffle-t-elle timidement.

 **"A.. Anya ?"** J'hésite, je déglutis et doucement je viens porter mes doigts à ses joues, doucement je viens caresser sa peau du bout de mon index, hésitante, sentant tout mon corps trembler.

Elle acquiesce et me sourit. 

Alors je me précipite, je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras, pour m'assurer que c'est bien elle et pas une tumeur à la con qui me jouerait des tours. Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de se déplacer sur son dos sur ses cheveux alors que j'inspire de toutes mes forces pour sentir son odeur, son parfum. Puis je profite enfin, je me rends compte qu'elle est réelle, alors je profite, me calmant mais ne la lâchant pas.

 **"J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je suis revenue."** Murmure-t-elle alors au creux de mon oreille.

Un sourire pleins de larmes m'emporte et je me détache enfin de ses bras mais seulement pour la regarder, seulement pour apprécier chaque expression de son visage, chaque aspérité de sa peau, chaque émotion dans son regard. Mes mains viennent se décaler, s'agrippant maintenant à sa chemise au niveau de son ventre et je souris encore une fois.

**"Franchement.. Qui.. "** Je renifle. **"Qui met une chemise pour aller en forêt ?"**

Un rictus lui échappe et elle soulève alors mon visage en l'englobant de ses deux mains.

**"Une New Yorkaise qui a décidé de venir s'installer dans un village de paysans pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie."**

Elle m'embrasse et je réalise alors, je réalise tout simplement qu'Anya est enfin rentrée à la maison.

_Fin_. 


End file.
